The Wrath of Carol Pingrey
by Batdude365
Summary: After escaping from juvie, Carol Pingrey and her cohorts set out to capture Lincoln Loud again, by any means necessary... (Remake of “A Carol of Revenge”; cover image by therockmeister from Loud Booru; co-written by Harry65)
1. Chapter 1

(Today, the Loud family has decided to go to the park.)

(No real special occasion for it; just a chance to enjoy the outdoors on such a nice, sunny day like this.)

Lincoln: "This is nice. This is really nice. The warm sun, the peaceful atmosphere, no interruptions."

Luan: "Agreed."

Lincoln: "On days like this, I just want to kick back and relax."

(Lincoln sits down by the large oak wood tree and leans against it, as he observes what the rest of his family's doing.)

Lincoln: "It seems they're doing some sightseeing."

(Then all of a sudden, gunshots are fired around the park, causing panic as birds are flying away and people are running.)

Lincoln: "What on Earth?!"

(Lynn runs up to Lincoln.)

Lynn: "Little bro! We gotta get outta here!"

(Lynn gets caught in the crossfire, leaving a bullet wound in her back.)

Lincoln: (worried) "Oh my gosh. Lynn!"

Lynn: (coughs) "Go, Lincoln. Save yourself."

Lincoln: "I'm not leaving you like this!"

Lynn: (coughs) "It's too late for me."

(After a long, hard cough, Lynn slumps down and lies on the ground motionless.)

Lincoln: (gasps) "Lynn? Lynn! LYNN!!" (holding Lynn's corpse in his hands) "Guys, Lynn's dea--!" (gasps)

(To his severe horror, Lola, Lily, Leni, Rita, Lynn Sr., Luna, Luan, Lily Lucy, Lana, and Lisa also had bullet wounds on their person, and were lying on the grass.)

Lincoln: (in tears) "No! NO! NOOO!"

(As Lincoln is crying over his fallen family members, Lori slowly limps up to him.)

Lincoln: "Lori?"

Lori: "I know who killed everybody…" (coughs)

Lincoln: "Who?! Who did all this?!"

Lori: "C… C… Car--"

(Lori takes a shot to the head, killing her.)

Lincoln: "NO!!" (cries in despair)

(As the white haired boy mourns for the death of his oldest sister, a whistle is heard, prompting him to turn around.)

Lincoln: (scared) "What was that?"

(As Lincoln turns around, he sees none other than Carol Pingrey, along with Becky, Dana, Fiona, Whitney, and Belle, holding pistols.)

Lincoln: (enraged) "You…"

Carol: (cruelly) "Did you miss me, Lil' Linky?"

Lincoln: "What did you do to my family, you psycho?!"

Carol: "I took them out. They were good target practice."

Lincoln: "You sick jerk!"

Carol: (laughs) "Call me whatever you want. Because since your family's now dead, there's nobody to save you this time."

(Carol snaps her fingers, as Belle and Fiona walk on each side of Lincoln.)

Carol: "Now, girls… Seize him." (points at Lincoln)

Fiona: "Come here, you little runt."

Belle: "We can't wait to play with you again."

Lincoln: (terrified) "NO! GET AWAY!"

(After he said that, Lincoln pushes both Belle and Fiona aside, as he bolts from the park.)

Carol: (growls) "Don't let him escape!"

(Belle and Fiona run after Lincoln, as they try to tackle him.)

Fiona: "Hold still, you twerp!"  
Belle: "Ha!"

(From behind, Belle tries and fails to tackle Lincoln.)

Belle: "I just barely missed, but I'm not gonna let you dodge me a second time! Too bad I'm gonna bang your pretty little head out!"

Lincoln: "Go to hell!"

(Lincoln grabs a rock and throws it at Belle, causing her to trip and fall.)

Fiona: "I've got the little runt."

Carol: (to Becky, Dana, and Whitney) "Fools, what are you waiting for? Get him!"

Becky: "Right away, Carol."

(The other three chase after Lincoln, who manages to escape the park. In the streets, he is running like crazy.)

Lincoln: "Gotta hide! Gotta hide!"

(Lincoln looks about his surroundings for a good hiding spot.)

Lincoln: "Hmm, dang it! I gotta find somewhere to get away from those selfish girls!"

(Lincoln sees his house in the distance.)

Lincoln: "No! That's the very first place they'll look for me."

(He then looks at Clyde's house.)

Lincoln: "Can't go there, either. Clyde can't handle those girls on his own."

(Lastly, Lincoln gazes at the police station.)

Lincoln:"Bingo! I get a hiding place and some protection!"

(All of a sudden, engines are revving in the distance. He looks back to find that it's a bunch of motorcycles.)

Lincoln: "Oh my goodness…"

(Lincoln then runs to the police station, but he is trapped by the motorcycles, who are circling around him.)

Lincoln: (scared) "What do you want from me?!"

(The motorcycles all come to a complete stop, as the cyclists all get off their hogs.)

Lincoln: "Oh, no…"

(One of them takes out a picture of a little white-haired boy, and compares him to Lincoln.)

Cyclist 1: "Found our man, girls…"

Lincoln: "Wait. "Girls?"

(One by one, the cyclists all remove their helmets to reveal they're female.)

Lincoln: "Oh no…"

Cyclist 2: "Hey, look. Isn't he the cutest?"

Cyclist 3: "Yeah, I know."

Cyclist 1: "I know how cute the boy is. Let's take him to our boss, and then the real fun will begin."

Lincoln: "Crap, crap, crap…"

(Cyclist 1 grabs Lincoln, as she ties him to the back of her motorcycle.)

Lincoln: "Let me go!"

Cyclist 1: "Tough shit, twerp. Until we get to our boss, get real comfy in those ropes."

(The bikers, with a restrained Lincoln in tow, all drive back to their home base.)

Lincoln: "Why does your boss want me?"

Cyclist 2: "You'll see in a minute, sugar…" (giggles)

(The bikers arrive at an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Royal Woods.)

Lincoln: "What is this place?"

Cyclist 1: "Our gang's headquarters."

(Cyclist 1 unties Lincoln from her bike and carries him on her shoulder.)

Lincoln: "Unhand me!"

Cyclist 1: "Shut it! We're almost there, squirt."

(The bikers all got upstairs to a room with multiple beds.)

Cyclist 1: "Here's the boy you wanted us to go get, boss lady." (drops Lincoln on the ground)

Lincoln: "Who's your boss?"

???: "Don't you remember me, Lil' Linky?"

(The biker gang's boss steps out of the shadows, revealed to be the murderer of most of the Louds, Carol Pingrey.)

Lincoln: "Oh, great! You again!"

Carol: "Nice to see you too, Linky…" (pats his head)

Lincoln: (angry) "Why did you kidnap me? Why'd you kill my family? Why are you doing any of this?!"

Carol: "Because… Your stupid family ruined everything for me and the girls. Especially those nosy bitches you call sisters for some reason. We were perfectly fine, spending quality time with our favorite boytoy. And then those little skanks decide to get involved, take you from us, and get us thrown in jail."

Lincoln: "It was your fault! You kidnapped me and raped me!"

Carol: "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that this will be your new home. Strip him, girls!"

(Whitney and Fiona grab Lincoln and begin to strip him of his clothing.)

Whitney: ""Won't be needing these rags for a while, Loud boy…"

Fiona: "Stop squirming, twerp."

(As Lincoln is finally naked, they tie him to the bed.)

Lincoln: (pulls against his bonds) "No! Please! It doesn't have to be this way!"

Carol: (puts her finger on Lincoln's lips) "Shhhhh… Keep quiet. Nobody can hear you…"

(The other girls in the room shed their clothing, too, as they slowly approach Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (petrified) "No… No…"

Carol: "Welcome to your new life, Lil' Linky… As our personal boytoy…"

(As Carol hovers above Lincoln, she is about to connect her privates to her.)

Lincoln: "No! NO!!!!"

* * *

(Before contact is made, it cuts back to Lincoln in his bed. He screams in terror, panting and sweating.)

Lincoln: (looks around; relieved) "Oh. Thank goodness that was just a bad dream."

(All of a sudden, his sisters all barge into his room, concerned for their brother and heard his screaming from his nightmare.)

Lola: "We heard screaming! Are you okay?!"

(Upon seeing his sisters, Lincoln gets out of his bed and approaches them.)

Lincoln: "You're okay."

(Upon seeing Lori, he develop tears on his face and tackles her in a hug.)

Lori: (confuses; returns Lincoln's hug) "Uh… Yeah, I'm OK. Why were you screaming?"

Lincoln: "It was so awful! I had a terrible nightmare!"

(Rita and Lynn Sr. barge in the door.)

Rita: "We heard screaming coming from Lincoln's room! Is everything OK?!"

Lincoln: "Mom…. Dad…."

(Without hesitation, Lincoln hugs both of his parents tightly.)

Lynn Sr.: "What's going on, sport?"

Lincoln: "I had a terrible nightmare… and you guys." (holding it in) "You guys were…"

Lana: "What's the matter? We were what?"

Lincoln: "You guys were DEAD!"

(Lincoln breaks down, as Rita comforts her only son.)

Rita: "We were dead?"

Leni: "Little bro, explain your dream to us."

Lincoln: (sniffs) "Okay, I will."

Rita: "Yeah, let's hear it."

Lincoln: "Well, my dream started innocently enough. We were just spending the day at the park."

Lisa: "Okay."

Lincoln: "Then, the next thing I knew, there were gunshots going off in the park, and they killed all you guys."

(Everyone in the room gasps in surprise, as they heard that.)

Lynn: "Well, who were the dirtbags that shot us?"

Lincoln: (in a sad, yet dark voice) "It was… C-C-Carol. It was her… and her friends that killed you."

Luan: "But they've been locked up in juvie for more than a year now."

Lincoln: "I dunno how they escaped, but they came to the park, killed you guys, and kidnapped me again!"

Lori: "How exactly, and where did they take you?"

Lincoln: "After I ran from them, a vicious female gang of bikers, who were working with Carol, strapped me to one of their motorcycles and took me to an abandoned warehouse."

Leni: "What did they do to you this time?"

Lincoln: "They stripped me of my clothing, tied me up onto a bed, and… they raped me again!" (he cries again) "Why?! WHY?!"

(Lori is aghast that Lincoln is still not over the fact that Carol and her gang brutally raped him all those months ago.)

Lori: "Things are gonna be OK, Lincoln. Those girls aren't gonna hurt you ever again. And we'll make sure of that."

Lynn: "And if those girls do hurt you…"

Lana: "We'll make sure that we take drastic measures."

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys. I feel a little better that I got that dream off my chest."

Rita: "Everyone, head back to bed. I'll take care of things from here."

Lincoln: "Mom, can Lori stay?"

Rita: "Hmm… Sure."

Lynn Sr.: "Get some rest, son."

(Lynn Sr. and the others all leave the room.)

Rita: (sits at edge of bed) "You can go back to sleep, honey. Me and Lori will be here for you if you have any more nightmares." (kisses his forehead)

Lori: "Mom's right, Lincoln. We'll be there if you have any nightmares."

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys."

(Lincoln dozes off once again, this time with his mom and oldest sister keeping an eye on him.)

Lori: "Good night, Lincoln."

(Rita and Lori kiss Lincoln on the forehead, as they remain in his room.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "I'm glad that I have such a wonderful family who looks after me."

* * *

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Michigan…)

Police Guard 1: "Everyone, there's been a prison break! We're going into lockdown!"

(It shows five shadows all running from the juvie, as its alarms are blaring out loud and search lights are rotating, illuminating the night sky.)

Police Guard 2: "Send out the search dogs!"

(Several officers chase after the five silhouettes, each with their own pack of German shepherds held back by their leashes.)

Girl 1: "Damn it! Where's this rendezvous point at?!"

Girl 2: "Come on! It's this way!" (points towards a forest)

(The five escapees all run through the forest while evading the guards and their watch dogs. They go into a nearby cave.)

Girl 3: "That was a close one, girls. Let's wait until the fuzz are gone, and keep going."

(The guards and search dogs all run past the cave the girls are in.)

Girl 4: "They're gone."

Girl 5: "Perfect!"

(The five girls leave the cave and hop down into a small dirt rut, as they continue on their journey.)

Girl 2: "It seems those cops are gone."

Girl 5: "Let's go."

(When the five girls get to the end of the forest, they step under a street lamp. Its light reveals the identities of the prison escapees.)

Belle: "Finally, we're out of that stupid ass hellhole."

Fiona: "What the hell's wrong with that Dana chick?"

Whitney: (mimicking Dana) "No! I'm staying here! I'm done being a fugitive!"

Becky: "Her loss… She's gonna be missing out on so much…"

Carol: "Agreed, Becky…" (pulls out a photo of Lincoln) "We'll be back for you soon enough, Lil' Linky…"

Belle: "Yeah, and to exact our vengeance on those Loud douches…"

(Carol begins to laugh evilly as well as the others, as they couldn't wait to set their scheme into motion.)

Carol: "Now, girls… Let's go looking for the warehouse, as well as get out of these drab prison jumpsuits."

(The five of them walk off around the town to find the warehouse, as well as avoiding any unwanted attention.)

Belle: "Hey, Cares. Is that it over there?" (points at an abandoned warehouse)

Carol: "Yes, Belle! Let's move, girls!"

(The girls make their way into the warehouse and see how broken down it is.)

Carol: "Now this is a hideout! Nothing a little sprucing up and feminine touch can't fix."

Fiona: "I can't wait to punish that twerp…"

Carol: "And as soon as we fix this place up, get out of these clothes, and get more supplies, we'll get our revenge on the Loud Family, and Lil' Linky will be ours!!!"

(All five girls laugh maniacally, as their cackling echoed through the warehouse.)


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning, Lincoln wakes up in his bedroom to stretch and yawn.)

Lincoln: "What a great night's sleep."

(Lincoln begins getting dressed. He has on his usual attire; orange polo, denim jeans, and white sneakers with red stripes.)

Lincoln:"Okay, time to eat breakfast."

(Lincoln exits his bedroom, past the hustle and bustle of his sisters, and heads downstairs to the kitchen.)

Lincoln:"Let's see what I want."

(Lincoln looks around the kitchen to find a cereal box called Cinnamon Jacks.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, that one."

(Lincoln reaches for the cereal box as he grabs it. He pours himself a bowl and adds milk, as he heads to the living room to watch TV.)

Lincoln: "Nothing like some Saturday morning cartoons to start off the weekend." (turns TV on)

(When the TV comes on, a news report goes on interrupting his program.)

Lincoln: "Hey! You can't just cut into the cartoon timeslot like that!"

Katherine Mulligan: "We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news! Last night at Michigan Juvie, there's been a prison escape by five young girls."

Lincoln: "What? Who escaped?" (eats some cereal)

Katherine Mulligan: "The escapees in question are none other than Becky Baker, Belle Fox, Whitney Wetta, Fiona Fairwell, and Carol Pingrey, who were imprisoned for kidnapping and molesting Royal Woods' own, Lincoln Loud."

(Lincoln immediately spits out his cereal and milk, as he looks at the TV in complete shock)

Lincoln: "WHAT?!"

(The other members of the family surround Lincoln, hearing what the news report said too.)

Lynn Sr.: "Did I just hear that they escaped?!"

Lola: "Those awful girls got out?!"

Lincoln: "How? How?!"

Luna: "Turn it up, Pops."

(Lynn Sr. turns the TV up a bit.)

Katherine Mulligan: "The police are in search for the five escapees." (her headset rings) "I just got word that this diary belonging to Carol was found in her cell before she escaped."

(It cuts to an officer with Carol's diary in his hand.)

Police Officer: "I'm very positive that whatever's written in here may shed some light on how the girls escaped, and what their plans are afterwards."

(It cuts back to Katherine.)

Katherine Mulligan: "Truly shocking. If anyone finds any information of these recent escapees, please contact the police station immediately."

Lincoln: "Turn it off!"

(Luna turns the TV off.)

Lincoln: "Oh, man! Oh, man, oh man, oh man! This is really, really bad!!"

Lynn: "We know!"

Lincoln: "They're back out there, plotting their revenge on you guys and to kidnap me again! This isn't fair!! I'm not going back there!!!"

(Lincoln dives under the coffee table, and sulks under it in despair. Rita moves the table over and picks her son up.)

Rita: "It isn't gonna be that bad, sweetie. The police will take them back to jail before you know it."

Lincoln: "Yeah, but they don't know where Carol and her goons are at! They're gonna kidnap me again and kill all of you guys!"

Lynn Sr.: "Your mom's right, Lincoln. They'll find them soon."

Lincoln: "When it involves people like Carol, soon isn't gonna cut it for me! Who knows how long it'll be until she and her friends get here!"

Lola: "It's gonna be alright, Linky."

Lori: "Yeah, those cruel girls will never take you away again."

Lucy: "I'm confused about one thing. They said that five of them had escaped. Wasn't there six?"

Lori: "Yes, Lucy. Only one not mentioned was Dana. But why didn't she escape with the others?"

Lisa: "Never mind that, Lori. What matters is that we must find a way to keep our brother safe."

Lincoln: "Something I for one can agree with."

Leni: (pulls Lincoln in for a tight hug) "We need to do something! I don't want to lose him again!"

Lana: "None of us want to lose him, either, Leni."

Lincoln: (stern) "Guys? Can we talk together? All of us."

Lynn: "Sure thing."

(Leni releases him, as she sits on the couch with the rest of the family. Lincoln is in front of the couch, facing his family.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Guys… What I've experienced the past year was some of the most traumatizing stuff I've ever faced in my young life… That time Carol and her friends raped me caused me to develop a fear of girls."

Lisa: "In scientific terms, you have gynophobia?"

Lynn: (groans) "Nerd."

Luan: "Girls, enough." (to Lincoln) "Continue, little bro."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Luan. To continue, after what Carol and her friends did, I'm scared of girls now." (to Lisa) "And yes, you are correct."

Lucy: "Does that include any of us, by chance?"

Lincoln: "No, not you guys. We're family. I meant like girls who I don't know all that much about. Ones I'm unfamiliar with. Specifically, females who are older than me."

Lori: "Whoa…"

Lincoln: "And one more thing. Since Carol raped me, I'm not a virgin anymore."

Lola: (gasps) "Not a virgin? What is that?"

Lynn Sr.: "A virgin is a person who never mated with a person."

Leni: (to Lincoln) "I never thought of that before."

Lincoln: "Yeah. Since Carol raped me, I'll never experience my real first time in the future. It just won't be the same."

Luna: "So, you'll never get to experience anything like that with Ronnie Anne?"

(Lincoln glares at Luna.)

Luna: "I meant any girl you love, of course. Not pushing you towards any specific one here." (laughs nervously)

Lincoln: "It's okay, Luna. To finish off what I'm saying here, I am now mentally scarred for life over what happened, and it isn't fair for me to suffer." (holds in tears) "What'd I ever do to those girls to get kidnapped and raped?!"

(Lincoln cries again, as he drops on his knees. The family never saw Lincoln this insecure before.)

Lori: "Wow… Just to think that…"

Leni: "Lincoln never did anything wrong. Or anything to upset those girls."

Lynn: (now mad) "This is…. This is so unacceptable! The suffering he endured… And all because of nothing!"

(Rita walks up to her son and gives him a reassuring look, he hugs her mother.)

Rita: "My poor baby boy. It's gonna be alright."

Lincoln: "It's not fair, Mom."

Rita: "Lincoln..."

Lincoln: "Last time, I was lucky you guys came, but this time… Something terrible could happen to you…"

Rita: "It's gonna be alright… You're safe at home with us. Those girls will never lay a finger on you again."

(Lori puts a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.)

Lori: "She's right, Lincoln. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

(The others gives him reassuring nods and compliments too.)

Lincoln: (smiles) "Thanks, Lori. Thanks, everybody."

Loud Family (sans Lincoln): "You're welcome, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "But I do wonder what Carol is planning, as we speak..."


	3. Chapter 3

(In an abandoned warehouse outside of Royal Woods, Carol and friends are cleaning the place up to make it neater.)

Carol: "Okay, more sweeping over here…"

(Whitney sweeps away some of the junk on the floor.)

Carol: "A little dusting over there…"

(Belle is cleaning the windows and Becky is making the beds.)

Carol: "Almost done…"

(Fiona is throwing away some junk away into dumpsters.)

Carol: "I think everything's looking pretty good. Great job, girls."

Belle: "No problem. Now I can finally ditch this old prison suit."

Carol: "Same here. But we'll need something more our style to get into afterwards."

Whitney: "Agreed. We need supplies too."

Becky: "So, how do we get our boytoy back?"

Carol: "We can figure that out later, Belle. Right now, we find a way to deal with those other Louds."

Fiona: "Yeah, they'll pay for their interference!"

Carol: "Let's hear your ideas, people." (sits on a chair)

Fiona: "Okay, how about we rig their house with dynamite and blow everybody up?"

Carol: "No, too risky…"

Fiona: "But don't we want them dead?!"

Carol: "Yes, but do you know how much attention that'll attract?"

Fiona: (thinks about it) "Yeah, never mind. Forget I said that, then."

Whitney: "Oh!" (raises her hand)

Carol: "Yes, Whitney?"

Whitney: "How about this? We hire somebody to kill the Louds for us…"

Carol: "Go on…"

Whitney: "Once Linky is out of the house, we send our hitmen to the Louds' place and get them out of the picture."

Carol: "Brilliant, Whitney!"

Belle: "Since you mentioned that, I've got connections to a local biker gang."

Carol: "Belle, you never ceases to impress me. But, one thing… Personally, I want revenge on Lori."

Becky: "Lori? What did she do?"

Fiona: "Why not just have her killed along with the others by our hitmen?"

Carol: "Because, she's been my enemy for I dunno how long, and I want her to suffer personally by yours truly."

Whitney: "OK. What are you gonna do to her, then?"

Carol: "Wait and see, Whitney. As for now… Belle, get ahold of your biker friends and tell them to meet us near the pier."

Belle: "You got it, boss."

(Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is watching TV on the couch.)

Lincoln: "Maybe some TV can help get my mind off of everything."

(Lincoln switches the TV to a program.)

TV Voice 1: "Here, we have a new show about gossip with women."

Lincoln: "Oh, no." (changes the channel) "Maybe this one."

TV Voice 2: "Tonight's episode of Law and Order is focusing on the pursuit of a female gang of hardened criminals."

Lincoln: "Oh, dear god.." (changes the channel) "Third time's the charm, maybe…"

TV Voice 3: "On this episode of "To Catch a Predator", we're gonna try and expose a female rapist."

Lincoln: (quickly turns TV off) "I think that's enough TV for one day…"

(Lincoln sighs in dismay. Lori walks downstairs and into the living room, then sits next to Lincoln.)

Lori: "Hey, Linc. How's it going?"

Lincoln: "Not very well. Still thinking about when Carol's gonna strike."

Lori: (puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulders) "Lincoln, you shouldn't be worrying about her."

Lincoln: (sweating) "I'm sorry. I'm just still scared."

Lori: "Don't be. To make you feel better, how about you and I go have a siblings' day out? Just you and me."

Lincoln: "Sure, I'd like that."

Lori: "Great. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Lincoln: "I'll get ready as well."

(Later on, Lincoln and Lori walk out the front door.)

Lincoln: "Did you let Mom know that we're going out?"

Lori: "Yep. Since it's such a nice day, let's take a walk together."

Lincoln: "Sure thing."

(Lincoln and Lori begin walking around the path leading to the mall.)

Lincoln: "Huh, the mall."

Lori: "I thought there may be some stuff here that you'd want to do today."

Lincoln: "Okay, let's go!"

(Lincoln and Lori head inside the mall. The two are walking around in various stores.)

Lincoln: "Wonder what games are gonna be coming out…"

Lori: "I'm gonna find a sale on some clothing."

(The two Louds go their separate ways; Lincoln to the game store, and Lori to a clothes store.)

Lincoln: "Hey, mister, you have any new games released?"

Game Clerk: "That depends. What system are you getting them for?"

Lincoln: "I have a Switch. Whatcha got for that?"

Game Clerk: "I got Luigi's Mansion 3, and for a limited time, if you buy the game, you'll get one more game for free."

Lincoln: "Deal!"

Game Clerk: "Excellent choice, and what'll be your two free games?"

Lincoln: "I'll take Smash Ultimate and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe."

Game Clerk: "Splendid. That'll be 59.99, plus tax."

(Lincoln opens his wallet and hands him 60. The game clerk hands him his two games.)

Lincoln: (leaves the store; looking at his games) "Sweet…"

(Lori comes out of the clothes store at the same time, with two bags on each arm.)

Lori: "I literally love a sale…"

Lincoln: (runs up to her) "Lori!"

Lori: "Yeah?"

Lincoln: "I got this new game, and I got another two for free!"

Lori: "Looks like you found a sale yourself, lil' bro…" (ruffles Lincoln's hair)

Lincoln: (laughs) "What do you got, Lori?"

Lori: "Got some new shoes, a few skirts, a bunch of blouses, and this cute purse."

Lincoln: "Look at you, Lori." (shares a high five)

Lori: "Hey, little bro. You wanna do something together in one store?"

Lincoln: "Sure. You can choose the store. You're older."

Lori: (looks around) "Let's see here…"

(Lori looks around, and she spots another clothing store.)

Lori: "There!"

Lincoln: "Another clothes store… Who could've guessed?"

Lori: "C'mon, bro. Give it a chance. I bet they have some stuff for you, too."

Lincoln: Hmm… Okay, I'll join you."

Lori: "Excellent. Come on." (takes Lincoln's hand)

(The Loud siblings go in and see what the store's carrying.)

Lincoln: "Wow. There's a lot of attire in here."

Lori: "Yep. C'mon, let's try on some clothes together."

Lincoln: "Alright."

(Meanwhile, it cuts to a pier, as a moderately-sized group of cyclists are riding on their motorcycles and park near the boardwalk.)

(Belle, in new attire, arrives. She's wearing a black shirt with a yellow jacket, denim jeans, and blue boots.)

Biker 1: "Okay, this is where she told us to meet."

Belle: "Perfect. You girls are here."

Biker 2: "Hey, Belle. Long time no see."

Belle: "Same here. So, there's a job that I wanted you girls to do."

Biker 3: "What are ya rarin' for us to do, Cow-Belle? Round up some shipments of weed? Wrassle with some rival gang? I reckon I'm up for anything."

Belle: "Since you said anything, there's some people that I want dead."

Biker 2: "Now you're talkin'." (takes out her pistols) "Been a while since these bad boys saw any action."

Belle: "Lucky for you, this is a job where you can go completely trigger happy. So long as you're aiming for your targets."

Biker 1: "Tell us. Who are the unlucky bastards?"

(Belle pulls out a photo of the Loud Family.)

Belle: "These are your targets. Except for the little boy with the white hair."

(Carol arrives and whispers some stuff into Belle's ear. She is now wearing a purple crop top, black shorts, and lavender heels.)

Belle: "And for some reason, the blonde girl in the blue tank top. The other people in this picture are your targets. Kill them, and we'll fill ya in the details on the rest."

Biker 1: "Got it, Belle! Let's ride, girls!"

(Belle's cyclist friends get back on their bikes and ride off into town in search of the Loud Family.)

Carol: "The plan is working perfectly."

Belle: (crosses arms) "Could just get Whori out of the way along with the others now…"

Carol: "Elementary, my dear colleague. This revenge plan is mostly between Lori and I."

Belle: (sarcastic) "Okay, I see."

Carol: "Just you wait. We'll have Lil' Linky to play with again, do away with that pesky family of his, and I'll make Lori suffer so much in the process."

Belle: "Pfft. Yeah. Whatever works for you." (rolls her eyes)

(It cuts back to the mall where Lincoln and Lori are browsing through some clothes.)

Lori: "Ooh, this is cute right here. Hey, Lincoln, I found something for you."

Lincoln: "Okay. You wanna try these on?"

Lori: "Sure."

(Lincoln and Lori each go into a dressing room to change into their clothes. Lori comes out wearing a blue strapless top, an indigo skirt with black leggings and blue shoes with heels.)

Lori: "Oh, this is perfect. Lincoln, come on out!"

(Lincoln comes out wearing an orange hoodie with a white shirt underneath with brown pants and white shoes.)

Lori: (squeals) "You look so cute!"

Lincoln: (blushes) "Oh, it's nothing, really. But I'm digging these clothes." (looks at Lori) "You look great by the way."

Lori: "Aw, thanks, bro."

Lincoln: "Let's get these clothes."

(Lincoln and Lori come out of the store with their bags of purchases.)

Lincoln: "That was fun. You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Lori: "Sure."

(It cuts to the two leaving the mall with their respective ice cream cones.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "That was fun!"

Lori: "I'm glad you liked it. I wonder how the others are doing."

(As Lori said that, it cuts back to the Loud House where the others are in the living room.)

Leni: "Where'd Lincoln and Lori go?"

Rita: "They went to the mall, honey."

Lynn: "I hope they're okay."

Lola: "No worries, Lynn. Lori is with her, so he'll be safe."

(Suddenly, the door is kicked down and off its hinges, startling the Louds.)

Loud Family: "Ahhh!"

Lynn Sr.: "What in the world?!"

(Several girls in denim jeans, leather jackets, and motorcycle helmets enter the house with guns in tow.)

Biker 1: "Eat lead, motherfuckers!"

(The bikers immediately start shooting at the remaining Louds, as their bodies lie on the floor.)

Biker 4: "Excellent shooting. Now find their brother, and his oldest sister."

Biker 3: "Roger."

(Before the bikers could go and search for Lori and Lincoln, Lynn, weak, clings onto her leg.)

Lynn: (coughing) "You bastards will never get away with this..."

Biker 3: "I think you're due for a nap."

(She elbows Lynn on her forehead, knocking her out.)

Biker: "Now, where are those other two Louds?"

(The bikers begin searching around the house in the kitchen, the basement, upstairs, and in their rooms, but no Lori or Lincoln.)

Biker 2: "Looks like they're not here. Girls, let's move out!"

(The bikers all escape the house on their motorcycles, whose engines got the attention of one of the Louds' neighbors.)

Mr. Grouse: "What on earth?!"

(Mr. Grouse walks over to the Loud House to see most of the Louds unconscious, as blood is dripping from their bullet wounds in their bodies.)

Mr. Grouse: "Oh my god!"

(He pulls out his phone to dial 911.)

Mr. Grouse: "Hello, operator?! Get me an ambulance!"

(It cuts back to Lincoln and Lori walking on the path back home.)

Lincoln: (excited) "Can't wait to tell the others about our day together."

Lori: "I'm happy that you're happy, lil' bro."

(Then, the two see ambulances parked in front of their house, as paramedics enter their home with stretchers.)

Lincoln: "What the?! Why are their ambulances here?!"

Lori: "I don't know! Come on!"

(Lori and Lincoln rushes towards their house to see their family members all on stretchers and gurneys.)

Lincoln: "Guys?! GUYS?!"

Lori: "What happened?!"

Paramedic: "It seems that your family has been shot by some unknown assassins."

Lincoln: "What?! Who would do this?!"

(Lincoln rushes to Lynn's gurney to wake her up.)

Lincoln: "Lynn! Lynn, wake up!"

(Lynn slowly opens her eyes and sees Lincoln.)

Lynn: (wheezing) "Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Lynn, who did this?!"

Lynn: (wheezing) "It was…" (cough) "a bunch of biker girls." (coughs)

Lincoln: "Why would they come and shoot you guys?!"

Lynn: (coughs) "I… don't know." (realizes) "I think those bikers were sent by Carol."

Lori: "What?! By Carol?!"

Lynn: "I think Carol sent them to kill us for what happened several months back."

Lori: (furious) "Carol, you bitch!"

Lynn: "Guys, get out of here. Go somewhere far away. Somewhere that Carol won't find you."

Lincoln: (in tears) "Okay, we will."

Lynn: "You're a great little brother." (her eyes close)

Lincoln: "No! NO!"

Paramedic: "We'll do the best we can at the hospital. They will be fine."

(Lincoln runs to Lori, who embraces him while the former's crying. The paramedics put the stretchers into ambulance trucks as they drive off to the hospital.)

Lincoln: (sniffles) "Lori… What are we gonna do?"

Lori: (determined) "I know where we can stay until this whole mess blows over…"

Lincoln: "Really, where?"

Lori: "The city. Great Lakes City, to be exact."

Lincoln: "You mean, stay with Bobby and Ronnie Anne's family?"

Lori: "Uh huh, and Carol won't think to look there for us."

Lincoln: "Better start heading down there now."

Lori: "I'll call a taxi. Start packing your things, Linc. Cause I don't know how long we're staying there."

Lincoln: "Okay."

(The two head into the house to pack bags for Great Lakes. Shortly after, a taxi cab arrives. Lincoln and Lori get into the cab and load their luggage into it.)

Lori: "We need for you to take us to Great Lakes City."

Taxi Driver: "You got it."

(The driver drives the duo to their destination.)

Lori: "Thank you."

(Lincoln and Lori lug their bags into the apartment building and up the stairs, until they find the room the Casagrandes are in.)

Lori: "Lincoln, I know things are looking pretty bad now, but it's gonna get better from here on out."

Lincoln: "I sure hope they'll let us stay here. Otherwise, I don't know what else we're gonna do."

(Lori knocks on the door, Bobby walks up to the door and answers it.)

Bobby: "Babe!" (hugs Lori)

Lori: "Hey, Boo-boo bear. Can we come in?"

Bobby: "Sure."

(Bobby escorts the two Louds into the apartment where the other Casagrandes notice them.)

Maria: "Lincoln, Lori, what brings you here?"

Lincoln: (sniffles) "Hi, Mrs. Santiago."

Maria: "What's wrong, dear?"

Lincoln: "It's just…"

Lori: "I'll tell you all."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Maria: (gasps) "Dios mio!"

Hector: "No way!"

Lori: "Way. And after that, we came here."

Lincoln: "So, can we stay with you guys for a while? Or at least until our family gets better?"

Frida: "Sure thing, cariño. Our home is your home."

Rosa: "Until then, you can stay here with us."

Lori: "Thank you so much."

(Ronnie Anne exits her room to see what all the commotion was about.)

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Linc. What brings you and Lori to this neck of the woods?"

Lincoln: "Something horrible happened to my family… They were shot..."

Ronnie Anne: "What?!"

Lincoln: "It's true, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne: "Who did this?"

Lori: "It was a gang of biker girls that, by my guess, are in cahoots with Carol."

Ronnie Anne: "That mean girl who kidnapped Lincoln about a year ago?"

Lincoln: "Yep. The same one. She sent them to kill nearly everybody I love." (sniffles)

Lori: "And that's why we came out here. To get away from Carol and her cronies if they try to find us."

(Lincoln couldn't hold it in, as he weeps once more. Lori and Ronnie Anne comfort him.)

Lori: "There, there. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you, Lincoln."

Ronnie Anne: "Me too. No friend of mine should be facing this much alone."

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys. I hope everybody's okay, and whatever Carol's planning… I guarantee it isn't gonna be anything pleasant."


	4. Chapter 4

(It cuts to the hospital where the other Louds are in a large room together in their own beds.)

Luna: (holding her head) "Uggh, dude… What happened?"

Lola: "What are we doing in a hospital?"

Lynn: "A gang of bikers barged in and shot us, remember?"

Leni: "I think I saw Mr. Grouse from the living room window."

Lana: "Pretty sure he dialed 911, and now we're here."

Lynn Sr.: "Well, I just know he wants my lasagna now."

Rita: (worried) "But where's Lincoln and Lori?"

Lynn: (gasps) "Now I remember. I told them to go somewhere Carol wouldn't find them."

Luan: "Where do you guys think they went?"

Lisa: "Perhaps they have decided to bunk with Bobby and Ronnie Anne in their abode in Great Lakes. It's pretty far from Royal Woods, and there's already people there that are familiar with them."

Lucy: "That could be the case."

Lynn: "Well, we can't just sit here and be helpless. We need to go see if Lincoln and Lori are doing OK." (starts getting out her bed)

Rita: "Lynn, as much as I agree with you, none of us are in any condition to help them now."

Lana: "But we have to."

Lynn Sr.: "Guys, we have to stay here and get better."

Lana and Lynn: (groan) "Fine."

Leni: "Can we at least give them a phone call?"

Rita: "Sure."

(It cuts back to the Casagrande apartment.)

Bobby: "Wow, so he's got a fear of girls now?"

Lori: "Uh huh. It's really bad. But he isn't scared of me, my other sisters, or Mom."

Bobby: "What kind of girls is Lil' Loud scared of, then?"

Lori: "Girls who are older than him and/or ones he doesn't know."

Bobby: "Oh."

Lori: "Plus, Lincoln isn't a virgin anymore. Carol took his virginity from him. Now, his actual first time won't be as special."

Bobby; "Oh, no… That sucks."

(Lori's phone rings, she takes it out of her pocket. She sees Leni's name and she immediately answers it.)

Lori: (worried) "Hello? Leni, is that you?"

Leni: "Yes, it's me, Lori."

Lori: "Oh, thank god you're OK. How are the others doing?"

Leni: "They're A-OK, Lori!"

Lori: "Are they there with you right now? If so, put them on."

Leni: "Yep! You got it."

(Leni puts her phone on speaker.)

Lori: "Guys! Are you okay?!"

Lisa: "Still some physical damage here and there, but consciousness is optimal."

Lori: (sighs with relief) "Thank goodness you guys are alright."

Lola: "Some biker girls came and shot us."

Lori: "I heard. Those bastards..."

Lana: "Hey, can we talk to Lincoln, too? Is he there right now?"

Lori: "No. He's still moping on it. He's taking it way harder than before."

Luna: "What are ya waiting for? Bring the little dude here."

Lori: "Okay, I'll try."

(Lori goes off in search of her brother. She hears sobbing coming from Ronnie Anne's room.)

Lori: "What on Earth? Lincoln?"

(She goes inside to see a crying Lincoln sitting next to Ronnie Anne on her bed.)

Lincoln: "It's not fair for me to suffer. I didn't do anything to those girls, and I got raped for it! Plus, my family could be dead!"

Ronnie Anne: (patting Lincoln's back) "I know, Linc. I know."

Lori: "Whoa… He's really taking it hard, you guys."

Luan: "Go ahead. Talk to him."

Lori: "Lincoln..."

(Lincoln notices Lori.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hi, Lori."

Lori: "There's some people who want to talk to you."

Lincoln: "Really?"

Rita: "Hi, sweetie!"

(Upon hearing her mother's voice, Lincoln snatches Lori's phone from her hands.)

Lincoln: "Mom? Mom, is that you?!

Rita: "Yeah, it's me, honey."

Lincoln: "Is everybody okay?!"

Lola: "Yep, we're all fine, Linky!"

Lincoln: "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

Lynn Sr.: "We're okay, son. Just a little bit of wounds, that's all."

Lincoln: "And here I was, thinking that you guys were dead…"

Lynn: "No worries, Lincoln, we're fine."

Lisa: "Are you okay?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm feeling better."

Lola: "Funny, I thought I heard you crying."

Lincoln: "It's just…" (breathes deeply) "I'm still worried about what Carol's next move is gonna be."

Lori: "Don't worry, Linc. Whenever she makes her next move, I'll keep you safe from her."

Lincoln: "Thanks, sis." (to his family) "How long you guys gotta stay in the hospital?"

Leni: "Not really sure."

Lucy: "I guess until we're fully healed."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Okay, I hope you guys feel better soon."

Lily: "Poo poo."

Lincoln: "I love you too, Lily."

(Lily coos, as Lori bids them goodbye and hangs up.)

Lori: "You feel better now?"

Lincoln: "Like a million watts, Lori."

Ronnie Anne: "Great."

(Suddenly, a brunette Asian girl in a blue long-sleeve shirt and black shorts enters the room.)

Sid: "What's up?! Sid Chang is in the house!"

(Sid then sees her friend, Ronnie Anne with Lincoln and Lori.)

Sid: "Sorry. Am I interrupting something? Is now a bad time?"

Ronnie Anne: "No, no, no. It's fine."

Lincoln: "Uh… Who's this?"

Ronnie Anne: "Oh, Sid. This is one of my best friends, Lincoln Loud, and this is her older sister, Lori. Guys, this is Sid Chang."

Lincoln: "Nice to meet you."

Sid: "Any friend of Ronnie's is a friend of mine." (shakes hands with Lincoln)

Ronnie Anne: "I met her when she was moving into the city."

Sid: "So, what brings you and your sister here?"

Lori: "It's literally a very long story…"

(Lincoln exhales… and nods at Lori.)

Lori:"Okay, here goes…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Lori: "And that's everything from start to finish."

Sid: (shocked) "DANG. I'm so, so sorry all that happened to you guys."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Sid. I'm still upset about what happened, though."

Sid: "Wow." (to Lincoln) "Hey, you wanna meet my family? We basically live next door to here."

Lincoln: "I'd like that." (to Lori and Ronnie Anne) "I'll be right back."

Ronnie Anne: "Have fun."

(Lincoln leaves with Sid. It cuts back to Carol's hideout, where the bikers arrive.)

Carol: "Did you do it?"

Biker 1: "We have good news and bad news, boss."

Carol: "Yes?"

Biker 1: "The good news is we managed to kill those Louds--."

Carol: "YES!!"

Biker 1: "But the bad news is that neither Lori nor Lincoln were anywhere to be found."

Carol: (angry) "OH, GOD DAMN IT!!"

Biker 2: "We're sorry. We couldn't find them."

Carol: (angry) "YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB! YOU BETTER FIND THEM, OR ELSE!"

Biker 5: "Or what?"

Carol: "Oh, trust me… You do NOT want to find out…"

Biker 4: "We'll find them right away."

(The biker girls all run out of the warehouse out of fear.)

Carol: (growling) "Linky and Whori can run, but they can't hide from me..."

(Fiona, Becky, and Whitney witness Carol's outburst. Becky is now wearing a teal strapless shirt, brown jeans, and yellow sandals. Whitney's new outfit consists of a pink long sleeved shirt, a white skirt, white socks and black pumps, and Fiona's attire is a white and red sweater, black caprices, and pink flats.)

Fiona: "Whoa."


	5. Chapter 5

(It cuts back to the Casagrande's apartment where Sid and Lincoln enters the former's apartment…)

Sid: "Hey, Mom and Dad. I'm home."

Becca: "Hey, Sid, how's it going?"

Sid: "I was hanging with Ronnie Anne."

Adelaide: (runs up to Sid) "Sid!"

Sid: "What's up, little sis?"

Stanley: (sees Lincoln) "Oh, Sid, I didn't know you were having a friend over."

Sid: "Guys, this is my new friend, Lincoln Loud. He's also an old friend of Ronnie Anne's." (to Lincoln) "This is my mother, Becca, my father, Stanley, and my younger sister, Adelaide."

Becca: "Hello, Lincoln."

Stanley: "Hey, there, sport."

Adelaide: "Hi."

Lincoln: "Hey, everybody."

(All of a sudden, a monkey swings around the apartment.)

Lincoln: "Was that a monkey?"

Sid: "Yeah. My mom works at the zoo."

Lincoln: "Oh, she's a zoologist?"

Becca: "Correct."

(Lincoln glances around their apartment to show there's a lot of animals around.)

Lincoln: "Wow. You know, I have a younger sister that loves animals. She'd love to meet you, Adelaide."

(Lincoln pulls out his phone to show a picture of him and his family.)

Lincoln: "The little girl with the red hat and overalls is her. Her name is Lana."

Adelaide: "I like her."

Sid: "So, you wanna hang here for a bit?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

(It cuts back to the hospital.)

Leni: "Thank goodness Lori and Linky are alright."

Luna: "So, dudes, what now?"

Lisa: "Well, there's still the matter of that Pingrey girl being on the loose, and likely harming Lincoln and Lori."

Lynn: (tries to get up) "We got to go."

(As soon as Lynn gets out of the bed and tries to move, she winces as her legs are now in pain, and collapses on the floor.)

Lynn: "OOH! Yeah, never mind."

Lana: "Lynn! Are you okay?!"

Lynn: "I'm fine. Legs hurt a little bit."

Rita: "Let's face it. We'll never get to see them in person like this."

Lynn: "Yeah, we can. Just gotta endure the pain…" (starts to stand up) "OW!" (falls back down)

(It cuts back to the Chang's apartment where Lincoln is playing with Sid and Adelaide.)

Adelaide: "Can't catch me, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you!"

Sid: "One way or another, you're becoming it, little sis."

(Lincoln catches Adelaide, but Sid tackles both of them. The three of them laugh, while Ronnie Anne arrives.)

Ronnie Anne: "What'd I miss?"

Lincoln: "Oh, nothing. The Changs are awesome!"

Adelaide: "Aw, thanks!"

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Linc, Lori needs you in the mercado."

Lincoln: "The what?"

Ronnie Anne: "Ya know, the store next to this apartment complex."

Lincoln: "Oh right, the bodega."

Ronnie Anne: "Yep. Come on."

Lincoln: "I'll see you guys later."

Sid and Adelaide: "See ya!"

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne head into the Mercado to see Lori.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "What's up, Lori?"

Lori: "I need your help. Bobby got stuck in the freezer. Again."

(Lori points to the freezer where Bobby is stuck in the freezer.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Okay, I'll help."

(Lori, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne went to the freezer. Unbeknownst to the three of them, a biker girl is watching them from outside.)

Biker 1: "Bingo…"

(The biker pulls out her phone and starts dialing in a number.)

Carol: (on the phone) "This better be good…"

Biker 1: "I just so happened to come across the two Louds you're looking for, along with a little Mexican girl."

Carol: "Excellent. Now lure those Louds outside."

Biker 1: "Can do…"

(Lori, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne manage to get the freezer door open, letting Bobby out.)

Bobby: (shivering) "Thanks, guys."

Ronnie Anne: "Next time, keep a hand on the door."

Bobby: "Noted."

Lori: "Hey, is there a bathroom in here? I gotta go."

Bobby: "Yeah. It's outside in the back, though."

(Lori runs outside to the bathroom.)

Lincoln: "So… How often does Bobby get stuck in the freezer like this?"

Ronnie Anne: "All the time." (laughs)

(Lincoln laughs as well, as an embarrassed Bobby crosses his arms.)

Bobby: "I don't get stuck that much."

Ronnie Anne: "Then how'd you get stuck this time?"

Bobby: "... Be quiet."

???: "Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Huh?"

(Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby glance to see who was seemingly Lori outside.)

"Lori": "Lincoln, come quick!"

Lincoln: "Okay?"

(Lincoln walks outside to "Lori".)

Lincoln: "Hey... Now that I'm closer, you look a little different, Lori…"

"Lori": "Well, little brother… There's a reason for that…"

(She pulls out a white rag and cuffs it over Lincoln's mouth.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Lori": "Carol has plans for you, Lil' Linky!"

Lincoln: (muffled) "Wait, you're not Lori!" (pushes cloth away from mouth) "HELP! She's trying to kidnap me!!"

(Knowing that Lincoln's on to her, she takes out a bottle and soaks the rag into it. She places it over Lincoln's mouth and nose.)

Lincoln: "Help!" (growing sleepy) "Help… me..."

(Lincoln is knocked out and falls onto the ground. The Lori imposter then picks Lincoln up and carries him on her shoulder, as she's about to make her escape.)

Ronnie Anne: "HEY! Let my friend go, faker!"

(Ronnie Anne attempts to run after the Lori imposter, but she punches Ronnie Anne in the gut and kicks her to the ground. She lays on the sidewalk, clutching her stomach.)

Bobby: "Holy crap! Ronnie Anne!"

(Bobby walks up to Ronnie Anne. The real Lori is walking out of the bathroom.)

Lori: "Ah, what a relief." (sees Ronnie Anne) "Ronnie Anne! What happened?!"

Ronnie Anne: "There was… an imposter… who kidnapped…. Lincoln."

Lori: "What?!"

Ronnie Anne: "Don't let her escape…"

Lori: "I'm coming, Lincoln!" (runs after imposter)

(The biker girl sees Lori running after her.)

Biker 1: "Fuck, I got a tail!"

(The biker girl runs into a dark alley where she is in a dead end.)

Lori: (enters alley) "Give me back my little bro, NOW!"

Biker 1: "Okay, I'll guess I'll… Belle, NOW!"

Lori: "What?!"

(Lori immediately turns to her right to see Belle with a taser. She shoots the taser at Lori, stunning her and knocking her out.)

Belle: "Sorry, but we're taking your little brother, you blonde haired bimbo. Also, you're coming with us, too."

(Belle picks Lori up and beckons her biker friend to follow her.)

Belle: (dials a number) "Carol, it's done. We got Lil' Linky and his sister, as well."

Carol: "Fantastic! Now bring them back to HQ so the real fun can begin…"

(Belle and the biker girl load their captives into the former's car and head back to Carol's base. Bobby is still consoling Ronnie Anne.)

Ronnie Anne: "We need to tell… the others… About this..."

Bobby: "Right!"

(Bobby scoops up Ronnie Anne in his arms and heads up to the apartment.)

Rosa: "Mija! What happened?!"

Bobby: "Some chick disguised herself as Lori, and took Lincoln! And then she attacked Nie-Nie when she was trying to get him back!"

Carlos: "What?!"

Carl: "No way!"

Maria: "Ronnie Anne?!"

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Mom… My stomach really, really hurts…"

Maria: "Oh my gosh! My poor baby..."

Ronnie Anne: "What are we gonna…. do?"

Bobby: "The Louds! We got to tell them what happened!"


	6. Chapter 6

(It cuts to the hospital, where the phone in the Louds' room is ringing.)

Leni: "I'll get it." (picks up phone) "Hello?"

Bobby: (on the phone) "Leni, it's me! Bobby! Can you put the phone on speaker so the others can hear this too?"

(Leni puts the phone on speaker.)

Lynn: "What's up, Bobby?"

Bobby: "Lincoln got kidnapped by someone disguised as Lori! And I'm pretty sure the real Lori went missing too!"

Rita: "WAIT, WHAT!?!?"

Bobby: "Ronnie Anne tried to stop the imposter, but she got hurt real bad."

Luna: "Oh, no!"

Lana: "Dang it! DANG IT!!"

Bobby: "Me and the others don't really know where they could've been taken, but we, as well as you guys, need to think of a way to get them back."

Lynn: "Yeah!"

Bobby: "I hope you guys get better ASAP."

Leni: "Thanks, Bobby." (hangs up) "Oh, man…"

Lynn: "Lincoln and Lori definitely need our help now!"

Lana: "If only our recovery time could be sped up so we can get to them quicker…"

Luan: "Dang it! First, Lincoln went missing, and now Lori's gone along with him."

Lola: "That fool… We gotta stop her!"

Lisa: "Well, at this rate, it's gonna be a while until any of our bodies are gonna be in good enough condition to go into action."

Lynn: "Well, we gotta do something, people!"

Lucy: "Who knows what horrible things Lincoln and Lori are being put through right now…"

(It cuts to Carol's warehouse hideout, where Belle and the biker girl pull up.)

Biker 1: "Finally, we did it."

(Belle and the biker grab an incapacitated Lincoln and Lori, and go into the warehouse where they were met with cheering.)

Carol: "Well done, girls."

Belle: "Don't mention it, boss."

Carol: "Our good old boytoy is here, as well as a nice souvenir for me."

Biker 1: "What do you want us to do with these two?"

Carol: "I'll put Lil' Linky upstairs, And you girls take Lori to the basement."

(Carol takes Lincoln upstairs, while Belle and the biker take Lori down to the basement. In the bedroom upstairs, Carol gently sets Lincoln down on one of the beds.)

Lincoln: (regaining consciousness; groans) "What happened?"

(Lincoln looks around to see he is in some kind of dingy building.)

Lincoln: (confused) "Where am I?"

Carol: "Your new home, Lil' Linky…"

(Lincoln freezes in utter terror, upon hearing an all too familiar female voice.)

Lincoln: (scared) "No… It can't be…"

Carol: "Ah, but it is…"

(Carol gets onto the bed and crawls towards Lincoln, who timidly crawls backwards away from her until he hits the headboard.)

Carol: "Oh, Linky… I've missed you so much..."

Lincoln: (angered) "You blonde haired demon…. You… got my family killed!"

Carol: "Hmm… Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't… But they don't matter right now, Linky. What matters now… Is you and me…"

(Carol holds Lincoln down to the mattress by his wrists and hovers above him, staring down lustfully.)

Lincoln: (struggling; scared) "Get off of me!"

(Carol ignores Lincoln, as she leans down and slips her tongue into Lincoln's mouth.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Get off me!"

(Carol puts her hands on Lincoln's cheeks, keeping his head in place as she smooches him.)

Carol: (breaks the kiss) "Do you love getting kissed by me?"

Lincoln: "Be quiet! You kidnapped me, raped me, stripped me of my virginity, almost killed my family and friends, shot down my family, and raped me again?! You scumbag!"

Carol: "Don't use that tone of voice with me, twerp!"

(Carol pulls out a pair of handcuffs; she removes Lincoln's polo shirt, as he tries to break free from her grasp.)

Lincoln: "I hate you, Carol! I HATE YOU!"

Carol: "Shut up! This is what happens to bad boys like you, Linky…"

(Carol grabs Lincoln's wrists and cuffs them to the top of the bed's hind legs.)

Carol: "You're not going anywhere…" (snaps her fingers) "Oh, girls!"

(A bunch of biker girls walk into the room, licking their lips at the captured prey before them.)

Carol: "He's all yours…" (gets off the bed)

(One busty biker girl, an ebony with black hair in a ponytail, begins to remove Lincoln's shoes, socks, pants, and underwear.)

Biker 2: "Been cravin' some sex action for ages."

(The biker girl grabs Lincoln's penis and starts sucking on his tip, as he quietly moans.)

Biker 2: "You like that?"

Lincoln: "No! Shut your mouth!"

Biker 2: (angry; up in Lincoln's face) "So… That's the way you're gonna talk to me, huh, squirt?!"

(The black biker cups Lincoln's balls and squeezes them.)

Lincoln: (trying to endure the pain) "You treacherous fiend…"

(The black biker tightens her grip on Lincoln's dick, stroking and pulling on it.)

Lincoln: "Ow!"

Biker 2: "Say you're sorry!"

Lincoln: (determined) "Make me!"

Biker 2: "Alright, you asked for it!"

(The biker girl twists Lincoln's nipples really hard.)

Biker 2: "How's that feel, tough guy?!"

Lincoln: (wails) "OK, I'm sorry! Please, just stop! It really hurts!"

Biker 2: "Good…" (lets go of Lincoln's nipples) "You be quiet and enjoy this…"

(She sucks Lincoln off, while he moans in ecstasy. He looks away in horror.)

Biker 2: "We're gonna enjoy having you here for a long time…" (laughs) "As well as your sister…"

Lincoln: "What did you do with my sister?!"

Carol: "That reminds me… I need to tend to Lori." (leaves the room.) "Bye bye, Lil' Linky, I can't wait for the fun we're gonna have together tonight…"

(In the basement, Lori begins to regain consciousness.)

Lori: "Uggh, what happened? Why do I feel so stiff?"

(She looks down to see she's tied up in rope.)

Lori: "Wait a minute! What the hell?! Where am I?!"

Belle: "Welcome to our new hideout, Whori…"

Lori: "What? I demand you release me!"

Belle: "No! Shut up, Whori!"

Lori: "My name's Lori!"

Belle: "Whatever! Because Carol got plans for you as well… And for your brother..."

Lori: "You fat bastard! You release me and my brother this instant!!"

Carol: "I'm afraid that's a no, Lori."

Lori: (incensed) "You!!!"

(Lori tries to get up and attack Carol, but she was held down to the floor by her binds.)

Carol: "I always knew you were weak for a rival, Lori. I personally wanted revenge on you for years."

Lori: "No, you're weak! You're having all these other people do all the hard work for you, while you're just sitting on your ass!"

Carol: "Speaking of asses, I got a fun date with a certain white haired boy awaiting upstairs. Belle, you and the others, take care of Lori for me..."

Belle: "Right."

(Carol leaves the basement, as Belle and co. start untying Lori.)

Lori: (in her head) "Now's my chance!"

(Lori pushes Belle and Whitney aside, as she attempts to make a break for the door.)

Belle: "Get her!!"

(Fiona tackles Lori to the ground, pushing her head down as she sits on top of her.)

Fiona: "You're not going anywhere, you blonde shit…"

Lori: "If anyone's shit, it should be all you skanks!"

(Belle pulls out and opens up a box; she nods to Fiona and Whitney. The two of them begin to remove Lori's tank top, flats, cargo shorts, bra, and panties.)

Lori: "You bitches!"

Belle: "Oh, we got some things here that'll make you look like one, Whori…"

(Belle pulls out a remote and a few vibrators.)

Lori: "What the fuck are those?"

(Belle starts attaching the vibrators onto Lori; specifically where her nipples, pussy, and anus were.)

Belle: "These will make you the horniest bitch this side of the North."

Lori: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Belle: "This!"

(Belle turns a notch on the remote to a setting, making Lori's nipples erect, her pussy wetter, and her asshole twitch.)

Lori: (groans) "Stop this, you fools!"

Belle: (mockingly) "Aw, right now? We're just getting started…"

Lori: "Fuck you!!"

(Belle turns the notch higher.)

Lori: "Damn you!"

(Back upstairs, Lincoln is still getting violated by the biker girls…)

Lincoln: (in despair) "Please... stop…"

Biker 3: "We're gonna be fucking your brains out all day long, and you're gonna like it…"

Lincoln: "I WON'T!"

(Carol arrives upstairs.)

Carol: (sing-songy) "Linky, I'm baa-aack!"

Lincoln: "You ruthless douchebag… Where were you?"

Carol: "Sorry to keep you waiting, my little white prince… But I was having my girls take good care of your big sis…"

(Lincoln is now furious…)

Lincoln: "What did you do with my sister?!"

Carol: "Oh, you don't need to know… What you need to know now is that I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll die."

Lincoln: (panicked) "No! Anything but that…"

(Carol begins to remove her clothing, rendering her naked.)

Carol: (lustful) "Oh, yes!"

(Carol sashays towards Lincoln, who's trying to move away with no avail.)

Carol: (climbs onto Lincoln) "I'm gonna make you cum in me so much and make me lots of little ones…"

Lincoln: (in his mind) "She and her offsprings can all go to hell!"

Carol: (grips Lincoln's dick) "I've been wanting this cock for so long…"

(Opening her pussy, Carol eases herself down on Lincoln's penis and now she's sitting on his balls.)

Carol: "Oh, fuck yeah…"

Lincoln: "No! Get off of me! I don't wanna relive this"

Carol: (grips headboard) "I don't plan on leaving your log anytime soon, Linky…"

(Carol furiously rides Lincoln like crazy, who is crying in despair…)

Lincoln: "This is horrible…"

Carol: "Lil' Linky, I missed your dick so much!! I've been waiting on you ever since I broke out!"

Lincoln: "I wish you stayed in prison, and rotted there! Jerk!"

(Carol squeezes her legs around Lincoln's pelvis, inflicting pain on him.)

Lincoln: "Ow! Stop it!"

Carol: "Get real used to it, Linky! I'm staying on your cock for as long as I want!"

(As Lincoln is getting brutally raped, he is crying in despair…)

Lincoln: (in his head) "I hope the others are coming to save me and Lori soon from this horrible place."


	7. Chapter 7

(Meanwhile, it cuts back to the hospital where the others are now healed.)

Lynn Sr.: "Feeling fit as a fiddle!"

Luan: "Right as rain!" (laughs)

Lynn: "Oh, yeah!" (gets up) "I'm back, alive and kicking!"

Lisa: "Guys, I know we're jubilant of recovering from our firearm injuries, but there's a much bigger crisis on our hands."

Lynn: "You're right!"

Leni: "We got to get to the city and fast!"

(The Louds discharge from the hospital, get into their family van, and speed off to Great Lakes. They run up to the Casagrandes' apartment building and barge through the door.)

Rosa: "Qué en la tierra?!" (translate to "What on Earth?!")

Bobby: "It's the Louds!"

Leni: "Are we too late?! Where's Lincoln and Lori?!"

Ronnie Anne: (clutching her stomach) "They… were taken and kidnapped by one of Carol's goons." (coughs)

Rita: "NOO!" (cries) "Lincoln! Lori!"

Lynn Sr.: "Honey, it's gonna be okay."

Lana: "We're too late."

(Sid and Adelaide arrives.)

Sid: "Ronnie Anne! Is it true? Did you get hurt?"

Ronnie Anne: "Yep, but it isn't hurting as bad as it was before."

Sid: "Thank goodness you're okay."

Leni: "Guys, what are we gonna do now?"

Lisa: "Calm down, guys. We just need to formulate a plan. And we all got to put our minds together to do it."

Lola: "Let's hope that Lori and Lincoln are alright."

(Speaking of whom, it cuts to Lori still getting tortured by the vibrators. Her nipples are swollen and her vaginal juices are leaking from her vagina.)

Lori: (sobbing) "Please… Please make it stop…"

Belle: (taunting) "Oh, wah, wah. I'm a blonde who cries all the time." (normal voice) "You can shut up for all I care!"

Fiona: "I'm gonna go upstairs. Cause your twerp brother needs some punishment." (smiling deviously) "He's been a very bad boy..."

Lori: "Don't you dare lay a finger on him, you asshole!"

(Fiona leaves the room while Belle and Whitney continue to torture Lori. Back upstairs, Carol is fucking Lincoln senseless, as her pussy's slamming onto his pelvis after every thrust.)

Lincoln: "Carol… Stop it…"

Carol: "Not gonna happen, Linky."

Lincoln; "You cold blooded, stick figure looking… bull-slut!"

(Carol is now red in anger. Fiona arrives at the same time.)

Carol: "Fiona. Punish him." (cruelly) "HARD."

Fiona: "With pleasure…" (cracks her knuckles)

(Fiona begins to remove all of her clothes off. She removes the handcuffs from Lincoln's wrist and grabs him.)

Lincoln: "No… please, I didn't mean to!"

Fiona: "Too late, runt!"

(Fiona turns Lincoln on his stomach to place him on her lap with her holding his head down with her elbow.)

Fiona: "Do not move one fucking inch, because it'll only get worse for you from here."

(Fiona squeezes Lincoln's butt cheeks, much to his discomfort.)

Lincoln: "That hurts!"

Fiona: "Haven't seen nothing yet, twerp."

(Fiona holds her hand up and slams it down on Lincoln's bottom.)

Fiona: "This is what you get!!"

Lincoln: (crying) "I'm sorry! Let me go!"

(Fiona continues to spank Lincoln's bottom until both of his butt cheeks are red with a hand imprint on them.)

Fion: "You know. I think you're not done being punished yet…"

Fiona then balls her hand into a fist, as she proceeds to punch Lincoln's back.)

(Lincoln: (crying) "I learned my lesson! I learned my lesson! Just please! Stop!"

Fiona: "Shut up, twerp!"

(Fiona then gets the idea to fist Lincoln's asshole.)

Lincoln: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Fiona: "Showing you how it feels to have something up your ass, brat."

Lincoln: "Stop it, you klutz!"

Fiona: "Hmm… Oh, all right." (takes fist out of Lincoln's ass)

Lincoln: "Wow… You actually listened."

Fiona: "Only because I wanted to do this."

(Fiona raises Lincoln's butt in the air, as she grips his buttocks and starts licking his asshole and stroking his dick.)

Lincoln: "Son of a bitch!"

Carol: "That'll teach you not to disrespect me." (to Fiona) "Fiona, he's all yours. I'm gonna have a little talk with Whori."

(Carol puts on a bathrobe, as she leaves. Fiona shoves Lincoln down on the bed with his cock in the air.)

Fiona: "Okay, twerp. You're gonna eat my pussy, and I'll suck your dick. Got it?"

Lincoln: "Hell no!"

Fiona: (hovers over Lincoln; glares at him) "I wasn't asking…"

(Fiona grabs Lincoln's dick and sucks it like crazy. Lincoln, reluctantly, licks on Fiona's pussy.)

Fiona: "Go deeper, twerp."

(Lincoln sighs, as he sticks his tongue much deeper into Fiona's pussy. Downstairs, an exhausted Lori is groaning in pain.)

Lori: "My body… Can't take anymore of this."

(Then, Carol comes down into the room and squats down to Lori's eye level.)

Carol: "Well, well, well… Look at you. Such a depraved, horny slut…"

Lori: "Carol, you ungrateful, selfish whore."

Carol: "I bet you're wanting some real action, huh?"

Lori: "No, I want to take my little brother and get out of here!"

Carol: "Ah, ah, ah. That won't happen, and your little brother loves to get fucked by me!"

(Upon hearing that, Lori is furious beyond the max.)

Lori: "You bitch! Lincoln would never love you!! He'll never love a heartless asshole like you!"

Carol: "In that case, I guess he wouldn't mind showing a little love to his caring big sis…" (smiles devilishly)

Lori: "What are you talking about?"

(Carol nods to Belle, who nods back as she removes the vibrators from Lori's person and grabs her as Carol and co. drags her upstairs.)

Lori: "Where the hell are you taking me?!"

Carol: "We're gonna show Lil' Linky how much you love him!" (chuckles)

(Upstairs, Fiona is now riding Lincoln's log and keeping a tight grip on his neck. Lincoln is still crying.)

Lincoln: "You big jerk… Let go of my neck."

Carol: (sing-songy) "Linky… I got a surprise for you…"

(Lincoln glances at Carol to see his oldest sister, who looked okay but naked.)

Lincoln: "Lori!" (blushes)

Lori: "Lincoln, look away!"

(Lori tries her best to break out of her bonds to save her little bro, as Lincoln looks away from Lori.)

Carol: (laughs) "I always knew the Louds were such a pathetic and worthless family."

Lincoln: "HEY! Leave them outta this!!"

Carol: "I was mad they rescued you and sent me to jail."

Lori: "You deserve it, you brother-fucker!"

Carol: "Oh, Whori… You're gonna be one soon enough…"

Lori: "Wait, what?"

Carol: "Since you love your little brother so much… How about you two… Make love to each other?"

(Lincoln and Lori couldn't do anything but look in complete horror and disgust.)

Lori: "Wha… How dare you suggest something so despicable and wrong?!"

Carol: "I'm just surprised, that with as cute of a boy as Linky, none of you Loud skanks have tried doing it with him sooner."

Lori: "Because we're family! We would never do something so horrific towards each other! I knew you were fucked up in the head, but this is going too far!! I will not, I repeat, NOT do my only brother!!!"

(All of a sudden, a gun is pointed to the back of Lori's head.)

Belle: "Wouldn't you say otherwise?"

Lincoln: "Don't shoot her! This is exertion!"

Belle: "If you don't bang Linky, then your head will have a bullet lodged into it!"

Lincoln: "Lori, no! It's not worth it!"

(Fiona cuffs Lincoln's mouth with her hand.)

Fiona: "Can it, runt. Whether you like it or not, you're gonna fuck your big sis's brains out…"

(Lincoln spits on Fiona's hand, causing her to remove her hand off of his mouth.)

Lincoln: "It's not worth your life!"

Lori: "Nonsense, Lincoln. Like I said, I'm not doing it."

Belle: "If you don't do it, not only will you be killed, then your brother will die along with you."

Lori: "Pfft, as if you would. Then where are you whores gonna find some dick afterwards?"

Belle: "We'll have other little boys to fuck."

Carol: "Belle!"

Belle: (clears throat) "Anyway, as I was saying… Fuck your brother, or else!"

(Lori glances at Lincoln, who is shaking his head at Lori not to do it. Fiona picks Lincoln up, holding his cock.)

Fiona: "Spread your legs, Whori…"

(Lori does so, as she sighs.)

Fiona: "You see how wet your sister's pussy is, twerp?"

Lincoln: "I don't wanna!"

Carol: "Well, too bad!" (to Fiona) "You wanna do the honors and unite them?"

Fiona: "Yeah, it'll be my honor."

(Fiona then removes Lincoln's handcuffs from his wrists and walks over to Lori.)

Whitney: "Get comfortable. Cause you're gonna be in a whirl of fucking."

(Fiona rubs Lincoln's tip across Lori's vagina lips.)

Fiona: "You feel how moist your slutty sister is, Linky?"

Lincoln: "At first, getting raped by you girls was incredibly wrong, but doing my own sister is worse!"

Lori: "Little bro… Things are gonna be fine."

Lincoln: "At a time like this, they're not!"

Lori: "Lincoln… Just don't think about it. We're gonna be outta here in no time."

Lincoln: (exhales) "Are you hearing yourself right now, Lori?"

Lori: "Yes. Just fuck me and get it over with."

Lincoln: (sighs) "OK. Let's do it…"

Carol: "Now you're seeing things our way, Louds…"

Lori: (in her mind) "Yeah, your ways are fucking bullshit…"

(Carol opens Lori's pussy with her fingers, as Fiona slides Lincoln's dick into it.)

Lincoln: (trembling) "Oh my god..."

Carol: "It feels so good to be inside one of your own sisters, huh, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Go fuck yourself…"

Carol: "Oh, I will, when you're finished with Whori."

Lincoln: "That's not what I meant!"

(Lori sighs she locks her hands with Lincoln and gives him a reassuring nod. She moves forward, sitting on her brother's lap, as she starts riding him for both of their sakes.)

Lori: "Just imagine I'm a girl you really like, and maybe it won't be so bad."

Lincoln: (sniffs) "I'll try."

(As Lori rides Lincoln, all the others can do is laugh evilly at this. But Becky is looking in shock.)

Becky: (in her mind) "Jesus… This is way low… Even lower than everything else we did, in the moral sense…"

Carol: "Now, Lil' Linky, grab your sister's tits."

Lincoln: "No!"

Carol: "Okay, I'll do it for you!"

(Carol takes his hands and makes them squeeze Lori's breasts.)

Carol: "My… What Big, nice, plump mounds your big sis has got. Wouldn't you agree, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Becky: (in her mind) "Oh my gosh… What have I done? This is so, so wrong on so many levels… I never should've joined up with Carol. I should've listened to Dana. Need to find a way to make things right."


	8. Chapter 8

(Back at the Casagrandes' apartment…)

Lynn Sr.: "Chances are… Carol and those other girls who escaped haven't gone too far from town."

Lucy: "Yeah, but where we can find clues on Carol's location?"

Lisa: "I got it! Perhaps the diary she left behind in that news report may yield some of the answers we're seeking."

Luan: "Lisa, you genius!"

Lisa: "Thank you, but I already am one…"

Luan: "Oh, yeah…" (laughs)

Carl: "Diary?"

Maria: "What are you guys talking about?"

Luna: "Didn't you guys see the news report from a couple days ago?"

Ronnie Anne: "I remember hearing about it."

Lana: "Once news broke out about Carol and her squad escaping, the police mentioned that Carol left a diary in her cell."

Lynn: "Come on, guys! Time's a wastin'!"

Bobby: "Lynn, wait! But we need to find where Lori and Lincoln are being held."

Carlota: "Oh! We can split into two teams! One to find the location of Carol and the other to retrieve the diary!"

Rosa: "Yeah, great plan, Carlota!"

Lisa: "I'm definitely gonna see to it that Pingrey's journal be obtained."

Lynn Sr.: "Okay, team, let's do this!"

(The Louds and Casagrandes disperse into two groups to achieve their major goals: finding Lincoln and Lori, and defeating Carol Pingrey.)

Leni: "Lincoln, Lori, we're coming for you!!"

Tenant: (from downstairs) "Hey, keep it down up there! I'm trying to sleep!"

Leni: (covers her mouth; whispers) "We're coming for you guys…"

(Back at the warehouse, Lori is still banging Lincoln, who is clinging onto her back.)

Lincoln: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lori: (rubs Lincoln's head; reassuring) "Don't be, Linc. I'm the one responsible for getting us in this mess."

Lincoln: "What do you mean?"

Lori: "I'm so sorry for all of this. For not being able to protect you, for not going to see the others after the incident, and for being affiliated with Carol in the first place. I'm the worst big sister ever."

Lincoln: "No. You're not." (touches Lori's hand) "You're the best sister anyone could ever have." (moans) "I'm feeling something about to shoot."

Belle: "You're close to ejuclating, and if you refuse..." (imitates gunshot sound)

(Lincoln looks up to Lori, unsure of what to do. Lori nods to him, giving him consent to cum inside her.)

Lincoln: "But I don't want to get you… You know… Pregnant. What if Bobby finds out about this? Then he's totally gonna kill me, and-"

Lori: "I know, little bro… And Bobby's not gonna kill you. He'll understand."

Lincoln: "What about the rest of town? They're not gonna understand why a kid would knock up his own teenage sister."

Lori: "Nobody is gonna find out about this."

Lincoln: "And most importantly, what's our family gonna think of us?"

Lori: "They're gonna say we are brother and sister. They'll understand."

Lincoln: "I'm about to go in you any moment…"

Lori: (sighs) "Do it…"

(Lincoln cums into Lori's womb, as drops of it leaks out and drops onto the floor.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "I can't believe this."

Lori: "Me neither. But at least it's over…"

Carol: (applauds) "Good show, Louds…"

Lincoln: "What do you want, child rapist?"

Lori: "May as well put incest enforcer on the list, too."

Carol: "Doesn't matter. You know, since you two gave us such a great sex show, I'll let you two stay in a bed together."

Lincoln: "Better than me sleeping with any of you..."

Carol: "What was that?"

Lincoln: "Um, nothing!"

Carol: "And to make sure you two don't try to leave..." (snaps her fingers)

(Belle and Fiona grab Lincoln and Lori, and cuff one of each of their wrists to a large bed. Belle then covers the Louds' nude bodies with a big blanket.)

Carol: "There. Comfy?"

(Lincoln growls.)

Carol: "Look at how adorable Linky looks when he's angry."

Lori: "Go away."

Carol: "Nighty-night, Lil' Linky… Hope your precious big sis keeps you nice and warm…"

(Carol and her friends leave, while laughing. All except Becky, who remorsefully looks back at the two restrained Louds in bed.)

Lori: "Are you okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "No. No, I'm not. I just had sex with one of my siblings, and probably got her pregnant. Right now, I feel like a grade-A dirtbag for that."

Lori: "Lincoln, you're not a dirtbag. It wasn't your fault."

Lincoln: (sniffs) "I wanna go home! I wanna see the others again! I wanna see Mom again!" (cries)

Lori: "You still got me, Linc."

Lincoln: (sniffs) "Yeah, there's that."

Lori: "It's gonna be okay. Soon, we'll find a way out of this place." (hugs Lincoln with her free arm)

Lincoln: (smiles) "Thanks, Lori. I should hang out with you more often."

Lori: (smiles) "Don't mention it."

(The door opens to reveal Becky.)

Becky: (shyly) "Hey, guys…"

Lori: (harshly) "What do you want?"

Becky: "I regret joining up with Carol. Seeing how you two have each other's backs while in the worst preidictiment is just so strong."

Lori: "Uh huh. And where are you going with this?"

Becky: "What I'm trying to say is…. I'm sorry for joining with Carol all because I wanted to see if Tad and I were a perfect match for each other."

Lincoln: "I'm not buying this."

Becky: "I want to make things right. Starting with getting you two out of here."

Lori: (sarcastically) "Sure you do…"

(Becky starts by taking the handcuffs off of Lincoln and Lori's wrists.)

Lori: "Wow, you actually set us free."

Becky: "Told you. But Carol has a bunch of her biker girls on night duty, so we'll have to escape while the others are sleeping."

Lincoln: "OK, but we can't go out when we're naked."

Becky: "I'll get your clothes."

(Becky picks up Lincoln's clothing from the floor.)

Becky: "Here you go, Lincoln."

(Lincoln takes his clothes, and puts them back on.)

Becky: "Pretty sure your clothes are down in the basement, Lori."

Lori: "Yeah, they are. Can you get them for me?"

Becky: "Sure thing. Follow me."

(Becky, Lincoln, and Lori follows the former to the basement. Lori is shivering because she's nude.)

Lincoln: "Here." (removes his shirt) "Use my shirt."

Lori: "Thank you, but it's too small for me."

Becky: "We're here."

(As Lincoln puts his shirt back on, Lori gets her clothes and puts them on.)

Lori: "Much better. Now, how do we get the hell out of here?"

Becky: "Leave that to me."

(Becky feels around the basement walls until she comes across a lever.)

Becky: "Ah, here we go."

(Becky pulls the lever, and pushes against the wall to reveal that it's a secret door.)

Lori: "Whoa…"

Lincoln: "How long have you known about this?"

Becky: "Ever since we got access to the warehouse. Now, the secret door is connected to a system of tunnels that we have to navigate to get to the outside."

Lincoln: (excited) "Yes, we can finally go back home!"

Becky: "Shh! Do you want the other girls awake, or the bikers to find you?"

Lincoln: "Oh, my bad."

(Meanwhile, a van is driving to the juvie where Carol and co. has escaped. The team, which consists of Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Leni, Rita, Bobby, Carlota, and CJ, gets out and approaches the place.)

Rita: "OK, kids. Stay close to me, because this is a really dangerous place."

Lola: (shudders) "You don't have to tell me twice."

(The gang goes inside and come across the waiting room. The kids sit down, as Rita goes up to the counter.)

Warden: "What can I help all of you with?"

Rita: "Yes. Do you guys have a diary of a Ms. Carol Pingrey?"

Warden: "Indeed. I have it right here." (pulls out the diary)

Luan: "Can we please have that?"

Warden: "Not so fast."

Lana: "What?"

Warden: "This diary contains classified information in it. I can't just give this out willy-nilly."

Leni: "Sir, we need that diary!!"

Warden: "Oh, yeah?"

Lola: "Yes, we're serious!"

Warden: "What for?"

Lisa: "Look! The owner of the diary escaped from this facility not too long ago, and she kidnapped my sister and brother, the latter of which said escapee kidnapped and raped over a year ago!"

Bobby: "We need it to see where Pingrey could've gone after she escaped."

Warden: "Hmm… seeing how you care for your loved ones, I suppose I could make an exception."

Rita: "Thank you! Thank you!" (takes the diary; to Lisa) "Here we go, sweetie."

Warden: "But don't share any of the stuff in it to anybody else."

Bobby: "We can't make any promises."

Rita: "I wonder how the other team is doing."

(Elsewhere, a different van parks near a certain warehouse, and it's occupants hop out of it. The team now consists of Lucy, Lynn, Luna, Lynn Sr., Carl, and Ronnie Anne.)

Lynn Sr.: "Okay, this looks like a place Pingrey may lay low in."

Lucy: "Then this must be where that witch is keeping Lincoln and Lori."

Carl: "Wait, look over there."

(Carl spots a bunch of biker girls outside of the warehouse.)

Carl: "It seems that they're guards outside of the warehouse."

Luna: "Now, how to get past those dudettes…"

(Before anyone can say something, Lynn Sr. gets a call on his phone.)

Lynn Sr.: "Hang on. The wife's giving me a call." (answers the phone) "What's up, Rita?"

Rita: (on the phone) "Got Pingrey's diary, Lynn."

Lynn Sr.: "That's great!" (to his group) "Let's get outta here before we attract any unwanted attention."

(Lynn Sr. drives the van away from the warehouse and parks at a different spot.)

Luna: "But Pops, what about Lincoln and Lori?"

Lynn Sr.: "Don't worry, Luna. We'll discuss that later." (to Rita) "Rita, what's in the diary?"

Rita: (flips through diary) "Okay, there's a lot of stuff Carol wrote here about her plan. Obviously, the first step was escaping."

Lynn Sr: "How did she escape?"

Lisa: "It says that Carol tunneled her way out of her cell, and hid the hole under her bed. Then, she tunneled into her friends' cells, and got them out too."

Lynn Sr.: "Jesus…"

Lisa: "The second step is her finding a new base of operations."

Lynn Sr.: "Found her base already. It's an old warehouse just outside of Royal Woods."

Rita: "Speaking of the warehouse, the back way has a system of tunnels."

Lynn Sr.: "She already knew about the warehouse before she escaped?"

Rita: "It seems that she planned this entire thing ahead of time."

Lola: "Wow, even for a kidnapper, she's really smart for planning ahead."

Lana: "What are you praising her for?!"

Lola: (to the phone) "Anyway, what else is there?"

Lisa: (looking through) "Hm, let's see." (flips through the pages)

Lynn: (to the phone)"What's in there?"

Lisa: (winces) "You guys may not be able to see this through the phone, but I can tell you there's illustrations of far less than decent acts between Carol, her friends, and our brother."

Luna: (cringes) "I think that's enough, Lis. Don't go into any more detail about it."

Lisa: "Same here." (closes the book) "I think that's enough for now. What's the plan this time?"

Lynn: "We'll see if we can get past the guards Carol set up."

Lynn Sr.: (yawns) "Let's rescue them tomorrow. It's pretty late."

Luna: "What?! We can't just leave our bro and sis here in the hands of that Pingrey bitch!"

Lynn: "Come on! If we go there now, we'll all probably die! It's surrounded by various guards!"

Lynn Sr.: "Girls! Luna, Lynn is right. It'll be futile to go now, with guards all over the place."

Luna: "Pingrey better not be doing anything to them when we come back."

(Lynn Sr. hangs up the phone as his group heads back to the apartment.)

Rita: "Okay, you guys. Let's head back."

(Rita's group gets into their van and heads back to the apartment as well.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Back at the warehouse, Lori, Lincoln, and Becky are traveling through the tunnels.)

Becky: "Okay, it's a little further until we get outside." (pulls out three flashlights) "Here, it's dark around here."

Lincoln: "So… Why didn't you do anything to help us earlier when we first got here?"

Becky: "That Pingrey woman is crazy! All she cares about is "I want Lil' Linky" or "Those stupid Louds are gonna pay"! And plus, if any of us ever betray her, she'll kill us on the spot."

Lori: "You mean like what you're doing now?"

Becky: "Uh huh."

Lincoln: "I gotta know, Becky… Why is Carol so screwed up in the head?"

Becky: "You don't know the half of it. She is indeed screwed up in the head. But I don't know exactly why she is."

(Becky looks at the end of the tunnel to see a few guards.)

Becky: "Aw, crap. The tunnel's blocked."

Lincoln: "We need to hide."

Lori: "How to get past them so we can leave… Hmm…"

(Lori looks around to see a bunch of crates near the wall. With a nod to Lincoln and Becky, the trio all hide behind the crates. One of the biker girls spots the crates, she looks, and beckons for the other girls to take them out of the cave.)

Lincoln: (whispers) "What are we gonna do?"

Becky: "We need a distraction."

(Lincoln finds a rock next to him and chucks it at a far away wall, getting the girls to run from the exit to find out what it is.)

Lori: "Good going, bro."

(The three make their way out the tunnel exit and stop near the road in front of the warehouse.)

Lincoln: "We're finally out. Now, which way is home?"

Lori: "Good question. But where are the others?"

Lincoln: "Maybe they're on their way to get us now."

(However, an alarm blares around the warehouse.)

Lori: "Oh, crap!"

Becky: "It's the alarm! We've been spotted!"

(In the warehouse, one of the biker girls spots them outside and goes to Carol's sleeping quarters.)

Biker 5: "Carol!"

(Carol groans and wakes up from her slumber.)

Carol: (cranky) "What is it?"

Biker 5: "It's Becky! She helped the two Louds escape!"

Carol: "WHAT?!"

(The biker girls begin to run out of the warehouse to surround the three of them.)

Lori: "RUN!!!!"

(The three of them run away from the bikers, and towards some vehicles outside of the warehouse.)

Lori: "We can take this car outta here."

(The three of them race towards the car.)

Lori: (tries opening it) "Damn it! Locked!"

(Lincoln find a big rock to break the window to the front seat. He also pushes over the bikers' motorcycles so they have more time to escape.)

Lincoln: "Let's go!"

(Lori unlocks the driver's door through the broken window and pushes the broken glass out. She then unlocks the other doors, so Becky and Lincoln can get in the front and back seat respectively.)

Lori: "Maybe the keys to this thing are in here?"

(Lori frantically tries to find the car keys.)

Lori: "Come on! They gotta be around here somewhere…"

Becky: "Check the glove department!"

(Lori finds the keys in the glove compartment and uses them to start the car, then drives off.)

Lincoln: "WOO-HOO!! FREEDOM!!"

(Carol finally made it outside of the warehouse to see the biker girls are struggling to get their motorcycles off the ground.)

Carol: (enraged) "NOOOOOOOOO!"

(The car's speeds off far away from the warehouse.)

Lori: (sighs in relief) "Man, that was literally a rush, guys."

Lincoln: "Agreed. Now I don't have to think about those jackass girls again."

Becky: "And especially Carol."

Lori: "So, Becky, what are you gonna do now?"

Becky: "Let me out by the side of the road over here."

(Lori stops the car as Becky gets out.)

Becky: "Goodbye, Lori. Bye, Lincoln. I'm gonna go turn myself in. Hope we cross paths again, but on better terms than before."

Lori: "Becky, thanks for literally everything. Especially for helping my little bro and me escape."

Becky: "Don't mention it." (deep breath) "Well, now I'm off."

(Becky walks off elsewhere. Lincoln hops into the front passenger seat, as Lori continues to drive across the road.)

Lori: "Welp… We managed to find a way out of that mess, little bro."

Lincoln: "Yep. So, where are we headed to now?"

Lori: "Seeing how late it is, and that this car's pretty low on gas, we'll check into a motel or something for the night. Then, we can fill up on gas in the morning and go home."

Lincoln: "Sounds like a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

(After some more driving, Lincoln and Lori come across a motel.)

Lori: "There's a nice place."

Lincoln: "Beats being handcuffed to a bed together... Naked." (looks to the side; blushing)

Lori: "Yeah. Sure does. Come on, Linc."

(The two of them exit the car, as they go into the motel's front desk to check in.)

Motel Employee: "What can I help you with tonight?"

Lori: "Room for two, please."

Motel Employee: "Okay, here's your key. You're in Room A4." (gives Lori a room key)

Lori: "Thank you."

Motel Employee: "Enjoy your stay."

(Lincoln and Lori go to their room, and plop onto the bed.)

Lincoln: (sighs in relief) "It's finally over, Lori. Soon, we'll be back home with the rest of our family."

Lori: "Not quite yet, Linc. Pingrey could still send her henchmen out to find us and take us back."

Lincoln: (afraid) "Oh, no. I don't wanna go anywhere near them."

Lori: "I'm not letting any bad people take my special little bro away again." (hugs Lincoln and ruffles his hair)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori." (smiles) "You're the best."

Lori: "Really need to clean ourselves off after everything today. Wanna shower first, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'll go first."

Lori: "Oh, and be sure to save some of the hot water for me."

Lincoln: "Okay."

(Lincoln goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Lori pulls out her phone to call the others, as she dials Lynn Sr.'s number.)

Lori: "Please answer, Dad."

(At the Casagrandes' apartment, in the living room, Lynn Sr. and Rita are sleeping on the couch near their other daughters.)

Lola: (sighs) "I miss Lori and Linky."

Lana: "Me too."

Luna: "We all do, sis."

(Lynn Sr.'s phone rings, waking him and Rita up from their slumber.)

Lynn Sr.: (answers the phone; groggy) "Hello?"

Lori: "Hey, Dad!"

Lynn Sr.: (gasps) "Lori, is that you, sweetie?"

Lori: "It's me, Dad!"

Lynn Sr.: "Where are you right now? You still in Carol's warehouse?"

Lori: "Nope, Lincoln and I escaped."

Luna: "Escaped?! How?!"

Lori: "With a little unexpected help, we got away, and now me and Lincoln are in a motel room for the night."

Leni: "Where is he?!"

Lori: "Taking a shower. He'll be out soon."

Lucy: "Thank goodness you guys are alright. We were actually going to rescue you guys tomorrow."

Lori: "You guys at home?"

Luna: "Nope, we're with Ronnie Anne's family."

Lori: "Then me and Linc will drop by there on the morning, and then we can all head back home."

Rita: "Great!"

Lori: "It was sweet that you guys went to great lengths to rescue us… Almost."

Luan: "No problem. If there's someone who gets all up in the Louds' grill and messes things up in the kitchen, we'll give them their just desserts!" (laughs)

Lynn: (groans) "Luan, you're really stretching it this time."

Lori: (chuckles) "Classic."

(Lincoln, in a bathrobe, exits the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Lori, who are you talking to?"

Lori: "Our family."

Lincoln: "No way!"

Lori: "Not kidding. Wanna talk to them too?"

(Lori puts her phone on speaker, as Lincoln lays beside her.)

Lincoln: "Guys, is that you?"

Leni: "Linky, we miss you and Lori."

Lincoln: "I miss you guys too."

(Ronnie Anne and Bobby walk into the scene.)

Bobby: "Is everything okay?"

Luna: "Sure is, Bobby-o. Our bro and sis are OK."

Bobby: "Babe?!"

Lori: "Hey, Boo-Boo Bear."

Bobby: "Are you and the little Loud alright?"

Lincoln: "We're fine, Bobby."

Ronnie Anne: "Linc, you're alright!"

Lincoln: "Yep, I'm okay, Ronnie Anne. Lori and I escaped from that hellhole."

Ronnie Anne: "Thank goodness."

Lori: "But now we're worried. Because Carol and her squad are still out there somewhere."

Rita: "Lori, please protect your little brother at all costs. We can't afford to lose him nor you again."

Lori: "Can do, Mom. See you guys in the morning."

Rita: "Okay, good night."

(Lori hangs up, as she goes into the bathroom to shower herself.)

Lori: (to Lincoln) "Just give me a holler if you need anything."

Lincoln: "You got it."

(Lincoln removes his shoes and pants as he gets under the bed covers and settles himself in, as he goes to sleep.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Finally, I'm away from that crazy Pingrey girl..."

(In Lincoln's dream, he's still sleeping in the motel bed, but now Lori's next to him.)

Lori: "He is so cute…"

(Suddenly, the room's door is broken off its hinges.)

Lori: "What the-?!"

Lincoln: (wakes up) "Huh?"

(Various voluptuous figures enter the room. Lori turns the lamp on, revealing the figures to be Carol, her friends, and the biker girls.)

Lincoln: "Oh, no!"

Carol: "We're taking our boytoy back!"

Lori: (stands up; threateningly) "If you want my little bro, you'll have to go through me first."

Carol: (heartless) "Great idea."

(Carol reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dagger.)

Lincoln: "Oh my god! Lori, look out!"

Lori: "Run away, Lincoln..."

Lincoln: "Lori… don't!"

(Carol stabs Lori in the chest and thrusts it in deeper. She pulls her dagger out, as Lori falls to the floor, blood dripping from her chest.)

Lincoln: (traumatized) "LORI!"

Lori: (coughs) "Save yourself. "

Lincoln: (in tears) "No, you can't die! I lost the rest of our family, I can't lose you, too!"

(Lori slowly grabs Lincoln's hand.)

Lori: "Farewell… little brother."

(Lori lets out a last breath, as she dies.)

Lincoln: (crying) "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

(Carol laughs like a psychopath.)

Carol: (cruelly) "Oh, boo-hoo, your bitch sister's gone. Big whoop. Now you're coming back with us, Lil' Linky…"

(Carol forcefully grabs Lincoln, but he kicks her away and runs away.)

Carol: "Go after him!"

(Lincoln locks himself in the bathroom, with the girls trying to bust the door down, as he hides in the bathtub with the curtains closed. He calls 911.)

Operator: "911, what's your emergency?"

Lincoln: "Some bad girls came and killed my sister! And now, they're gonna take me and rape me! Please come fast!"

Operator "We'll send a squad out! They'll be on their way!"

Lincoln: "Thank you…" (cries)

(Several police cars surrounded the motel, with their sirens catching the attention of Carol and co.)

Carol: "Oh, shit! It's the feds!"

(Carol and co. try to run away, but they're too many cops.)

Cop 1: (pulls out megaphone) "Alright, we can either do this the easy way and comply with your arrest, or we can do it the hard way."

(One of the cops notices the dagger in Carol's hand.)

Cop 2: "Girl's got a weapon, squad!"

Cop 3: "On the ground, dirtbag!!"

(The cops begin handcuffing Carol and her goons.)

Carol: "Goddamn it…"

(Back in the motel room, Lincoln comes out of the bathroom cautiously.)

Lincoln: (scared) "Is it over?"

(Lincoln glances at two cops putting a towel over Lori's corpse.)

Lincoln: "Is she…"

Cop 4: "I'm so sorry. She's dead."

Lincoln: "NO! She can't be!"

Cop 5: "Afraid so, kid. Where are your parents right now?"

Lincoln: "Those girls you arrested shot the rest of my family…"

Cop 4: (winces) "Ooh.. Unfortunately, little boy, your family's all succumbed to their wounds. They've all passed away like your sister."

Lincoln: (gasps) "What?"

Cop 5: "But we'll see what orphanages will take you in."

(Lincoln is crying in despair that his entire family is now deceased.)

Lincoln: "No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" (breaks down) "Damn it! DAMN IT!!" (wails)

(In the present, Lincoln wakes up and looks around, screaming. He looks around to see he's in the motel and the door is fine, panting and sweating.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Oh my god… That nightmare was even worse than before."

(Lori, wearing a towel on her head and over her body, runs back in the room.)

Lori: "I heard screaming! Are you okay?!"

(Lincoln sees Lori and runs up to hug her while crying.)

Lori: "What's gotten into you?!"

Lincoln: "It was awful! I had another nightmare!"

(Lincoln sits on the bed, while Lori sits next to him.)

Lori: "What happened in it this time?"

Lincoln: "We were here, and then Carol's squad barged in!"

Lori: "And what happened next?"

Lincoln: "Before they could take me away, you got in front of them, trying to protect me. Carol pulled out a knife and stabbed you in the chest with it."

Lori: (gasps) "No way!"

Lincoln: "Then after that, you died!" (cries) "Carol got arrested, but the cops revealed that the others died as well and I became an orphan!!" (cries onto Lori's chest.)

Lori: "Jesus Christ…. Did that really happen?"

Lincoln: (sniffs) "Mm-hmm."

Lori: "My god… Linky, I... "

Lincoln: "Why? Just why, Lori?"

Lori: "What's the matter?"

Lincoln: (mad) "I… I hate this! An arrogant, selfish blonde haired witch kidnapped and violated me over a year ago! And now, she tortured you and made us do each other! We're just sitting here hiding from her instead of just calling 911 on her! Why do I have to suffer?! Why do I have to be raped by her?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH CAROL, LORI?!"

(Lincoln cries again as he runs to Lori and hugs her tightly.)

Lori: "I.. I… don't know… I didn't know that she could be that twisted and psychotic… I thought there was good in everybody, little bro…"

Lincoln: "It's not fair!" (cries some more)

Lori: "I never knew she had an obsession with little boys, Linky... I thought she was a good friend as a rival, but turned herself into an evil child molester." (sighs) "Lincoln, things will be okay. Carol will be arrested and peace will be restored."

Lincoln: "But the problem still won't go away entirely."

Lori: "It will go away, little bro, and I'll make sure of that." (kisses Lincoln's forehead)

Lincoln: (blushes) "Good night, Lori." (gets into bed)

Lori: "Good night, Lincoln."

(Lori gets dressed in a bathrobe and gets into bed next to her brother, as he snuggles up next to her for more warmth and comfort.)

Lori: "Awww..." (drifts to sleep)


	11. Chapter 11

MEANWHILE…

(It cuts to Royal Woods Juvie, where Dana is sleeping in her cell.)

Guard: "Okay, you'll be bunking in Dana's cell."

(The cell door opens, waking up Dana.)

Dana: "Huh?"

(Dana slowly opens her eyes to reveal it's Becky.)

Becky: (sheepishly) "Hi, Dana. Long time no see…"

Dana: (glaring) "Oh, hey, Becky. What're you doing back here?"

Becky: (rubbing her arm) "Turned myself in."

Dana: "Why? Shouldn't you be banging that Loud boy with the others right now?"

Becky: (sighs) "No. There's something I need to tell you."

Dana: (indifferent) "Alright, let's hear it."

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Becky: "And after we escaped, I turned myself in."

Dana: (surprised) "Wow…"

Becky: "And to finish off, I'm really sorry that I ditched you in favor of joining Carol."

Dana: "And?"

Becky: "I'm sorry for treating you like crap along with the others for the past year we've spent here."

Dana: "That's all I wanted to hear."

(Dana embraces Becky with a tight hug, as she pats the latter's back.)

Dana: "I'm proud of you doing the right thing, Becky."

Becky: "Thanks, Dana. Hopefully, when we get out of here, we'll be on better terms with Lori."

Dana: "Ditto."

THE NEXT MORNING...

(Lori wakes up and yawns, as she looks over to her brother by her right, still sleeping.)

Lori: "He is so cute..."

(Then, Lincoln wakes up and stretches his arms out.)

Lincoln: "What a great night's sleep."

Lori: "Good morning. You wanna go see the others in Great Lakes?"

Lincoln: "Definitely. But first, can we find somewhere good to eat breakfast? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Lori: "We'll go somewhere where we can take it to go."

Lincoln: "Good idea, Lori. And we can save gas."

Lori: "Come on, let's get dressed."

(Facing opposite directions of each other, Lincoln and Lori get into their regular clothes.)

Lincoln: "Alright, let's go."

Lori: "Let's."

(The two get into the car they "borrowed" from Carol last night and drive off.)

Lincoln: (in his head) "Hopefully, Carol's doing terribly." (laughs internally)

(It cuts back to the warehouse where a livid Carol is stomping around, pacing, and kicking things around.)

Carol: "We had them. We fucking HAD THEM IN OUR GRASP! And then that double-crossing motherfucker, Becky had to ruin everything!"

Belle: "Carol, calm down."

Carol: "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!! I want them back, you hear me?!"

Whitney: "Whoa, settle down a little. I heard Becky went back to juvie and turned herself in."

Carol: "Well, good riddance. Serves that dumbass right for betraying me."

Fiona: "Who knows where Whori and that twerp brother of hers are right now…"

Carol: "We'll find out. BIKER SQUAD! Bring Lincoln and Lori to me… Because if you don't, there will be dire consequences..."

All Bikers: "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

(All of the bikers storm out of the warehouse and hop on their respective motorcycles, as they drive off.)

Carol: "As for you three, you're coming with me!"

(Carol, Belle, Whitney, and Fiona get into a black van that was near the motorcycles, and drive off.)

Carol: "Just you wait, Louds... You two will feel the wrath of Carol Pingrey..." (cocks a gun)

(It cuts to the Casagrande apartment, where everyone is in the living room.)

Bobby: "Okay, everybody! I just talked with Lori, and she and Lincoln will be coming here in an hour!"

(The family, especially the Louds, cheers in excitement that Lori and Lincoln are finally coming back.)

Lola: "Guys, this is great!! Linky and Lori are coming back!"

Leni: "Totes right, Lola!! We can have our brother and sister back!!"

Ronnie Anne: "This is great! I just hope that nothing bad happens to them on the way here."

Carlota: "Don't worry, little cuz. They'll be perfectly fine."

(It cuts to Lincoln and Lori in the car, eating some breakfast burritos.)

Lori: "These burritos are pretty good."

Lincoln: "Told ya Taco Bell would be a good stop."

Lori: "Now, there's just the gas problem…"

(Lori pulls into a nearby gas station and starts to fuel the car up. Lincoln comes out of the store with two sodas and two bags of chips.)

Lincoln: "Picked up some more stuff for the road."

Lori: "Thanks, Lincoln."

(The two Louds get into the fueled car and resume their ride.)

Lincoln: "Next stop, Great Lakes!"

(As they drive off, however, a woman on a motorcycle observes them through some binoculars. She then turns to the rest of her gang.)

Biker 1: "Let's get 'em, girls!"

(The other bikers get on their motorcycles and drive off to the highway. It cuts to Lincoln and Lori listening to Ride Wit Me by Nelly the radio.)

Lincoln: (singing along) "If you wanna go and take a ride with me, we're 3-wheelin in the 4…"

Lori: (singing along) "With the gold D's. Oh why do I live this way?"

Lincoln and Lori: (duet) "Hey! Must be the money!"

(The two of them share a laugh.)

Lincoln: "I'm feeling so much better now!"

Lori: "Glad to hear, bro."

(Lori glances at the car's left side-mirror and sees several bikers with guns in hand.)

Lori: "What the?!"

(Lori peeks at the back window to see there are indeed bikers with guns in hand. She turns off the radio.)

Lincoln: "What's the matter?"

Lori: "It's the bikers working with Carol, and they're right behind us!"

Lincoln: "WHAT?!"

(Lori pushes down harder on the gas pedal, speeding away from the bikers.)

Lori: "Hang on to something!"

Lincoln: "Okay!" (grips sides of car seat)

Biker 1: (angry) "Ooh… You're not getting away that easily…"

(The bikers speed after the two Louds down the highway. Then it cuts to some officers with their car parked by a billboard.)

Officer 1: "Slow day at the office, huh?"

Officer 2: "You said it, man."

(The two officers see the car that the two Louds are in, and the bikers' motorcycles speeding past them.)

Officer 2: "Holy crap! You see how fast those hooligans were going?!"

Officer 1: "Let's go after them! I'll call in for back-up!" (pulls out walkie-talkie) "We request back-up! We just spotted a high-speed chase underway!"

(The two officers get into their police wagon, as they speed off to catch up with the chase. It cuts to the Casagrande apartment, where the news channel is on.)

Katherine Mulligan: "We've just received word that a high speed chase is occuring in a highway by a green sedan, several women on motorcycles, and a police car. We now take you to live chopper footage of it."

(It cuts to said chopper.)

Chopper Pilot: "Yes, it seems that a blonde haired teen with a white haired little boy is driving the sedan while being chased by the plethora of motorcycles."

Rita: (gasps) "Those are my babies out there!"

Leni: "Lincoln! Lori!"

Ronnie Anne: "Oh, no! They're in trouble! I knew it!"

Carlota: "Guys, I got an idea!"

Ronnie Anne: "Which is?"

Carlota: (whispers) "We should join in the chase…"

Chopper Pilot: "And now, it looks like a black van has joined the fray…"

(The black van rams into the sedan.)

Lori: "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

(The van's windows go down to reveal it's Carol driving.)

Lincoln: (petrified with fear) "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S CAROL!!!!"

Carol: (demented) "That's right, Lil' Linky. And Mama Pingrey's come to take back what's rightfully hers…"

Lori: "Stay the fuck away from my brother, you psychopathic bitch!!" (to Lincoln) "Get down in the back seat."

(With little hesitation, Lincoln gets into the backseat, cradling back and forth.)

Carol: (to Whitney) "Could you be a dear and grab Linky for me?"

Whitney: "You got it, boss."

(Carol drives a bit closer to the sedan, as Whitney jumps towards it and holds onto the roof.)

Lori: "Oh, hell no!"

(Whitney crawls towards the backseat and breaks the window with her fist.)

Whitney: (smiling devilishly) "Time to come back home, Lil' Loud…"

(Before Whitney could grab Lincoln, Lori punches her in the face, sending her off the sedan and landing back in the van.)

Lori: "Hands off my little bro!"

Whitney: "Damn you, douche!"

(Fiona grabs Whitney and places her back into her seat.)

Fiona: "I'll handle this! Watch how a pro does it, Whitney."

(Fiona gets out of the van and lands in front of the sedan's back door.)

Fiona: "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, twerp…" (reaches for Lincoln's leg)

Lincoln: "No, no! Get away from me, you harlot!"

(Fiona grabs Lincoln's leg, as she begins to drag him out, he screams.)

Lori: "Let him go!!"

Fiona: "Make me, bitch!"

(With his free leg, Lincoln kicks Fiona in the face.)

Lori: "Ha, nice one, Lincoln!"

(Fiona's nose begins to drip some blood, enraging her.)

Fiona: "You little piece of shit… You're getting severely punished when we get back!"

(Before Fiona can fully grab Lincoln, he pulls his legs out of her grasp and kicks her with both feet.)

Lincoln: "Back off!"

Fiona: "Why, you little…!"

(Fiona gets into the sedan to teach Lincoln a lesson, cracking her knuckles.)

Fiona: "Now you're gonna get it, you little brat!"

(Fiona grabs Lincoln by his shirt collar, as she pulls him out of the sedan.)

Carol: "Excellent, Fiona! Now return Lil' Linky to us!"

Lori: "Unhand him, you dick!"

Fiona: "Tough shit! He's coming with me."

???: "I don't think so!"

(All of a sudden, two frog tongues latch onto Fiona's face and land on her head.)

Fiona: "Ew! What the fuck?!"

(Lincoln glances at one of the tongues and looks back to see it's Hops'.)

Lincoln: "Hops? Wait, if he's here, then that means…"

(Lincoln glances at the frogs, as they hop back to their respective owners, Lana and Adelaide.)

Lincoln: (euphoric) "Lana! Adelaide!"

Adelaide: "One small hop for pet…"

Lana: "One giant leap for a rescue team!"

Lincoln: "You're really here!"

(The two share a fist bump.)

Lana: "And we're not alone, big bro!"

(It's revealed that Lana and Adelaide are riding in a purple van with Lynn, Luan, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby with Carlota driving.)

Lincoln: (now excited) "Alright! Lori, look!"

Lori: "Ah, sweet! Now we got reinforcements too!"

Carol: "What?! I thought we killed you bastards!"

Luan: "Can't keep the Louds down, Pingrey!"

Fiona: "Oh yeah? Looks like I can take your Loud brother."

Lynn: "Not on our watch…"

(Carlota drives closer to where Lori and Carol's chase are at, and comes in front of Fiona in between.)

Lynn: "Back off from our brother, ponytail!"

Fiona: "NO! He's coming with me, whether he wants to or not!"

(Lincoln bites hard on Fiona's arm in a desperate attempt at freedom, making her scream in pain.)

Fiona: "Why you…!"

(Lincoln kicks Fiona back into Carol's van and crashing into Whitney, as he hops back in the sedan.)

Fiona: "That little runt…"

Whitney: (snarky) "So… The pros get beaten by little kids…"

Fiona: "Oh, shut up…."

Carol: "Stop fighting and get them!!"

(Fiona and Whitney try to get to the sedan again, but are blocked off by the purple van.)

Ronnie Anne: "You jerks! Leave our friends alone!"

Belle: "These punks are getting too full of themselves!"

(Carol rams into the purple van, causing them to lose some control on the road.)

Carol: "Out of the way, jackasses!"

Lynn: "That bastard…"

Carol: "Girls, finish Lori off! Then, we can get Lil' Linky!"

Whitney: "Got it!"

(Whitney pulls out a pistol and aims it at Lori's head.)

Whitney: "Say bye-bye!"

(Carlota, seeing that Whitney is about to execute Lori, regains control and rams into the black van before stopping on the road. Whitney slips her finger on the trigger and a bullet is shot.)

Ronnie Anne and Bobby: "LINCOLN! LORI!"

(The bullet ends up hitting Lincoln in his shoulder.)

Lincoln: "OW!!"

Lori: (gasps) "Oh, no… Are you alright?!"

Lincoln: (sniffling) No… It hurts so much..."

(Lori was not gonna take this anymore.)

Carol: (incensed) "YOU SHOT LINKY!?!?"

Whitney: (scared) "Look, I'm sorry! My finger slipped!"

Lori: (inflamed with rage) "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, PINGREY!"

(Lori then fully rams the sedan into Carol's van, causing it to flip around and crash into the highway.)

Lori: "How did being rammed into feel, bitch?!"

(As for the biker girls, they stopped when a police blockade is formed near where the black van crashed.)

Officer 1: (through megaphone) "Your joyride's over, punks!"

Biker 2: "Ah, damn it…"

(The police arrested the biker gang as they're taken to jail. Carol and co. slowly crawl out of their wrecked van.)

Belle: (coughs) "Shit. She was tough."

Carol: "For now, let's lay low, girls… Let's retreat."

Fiona: "Fine."

(The four girls limp away from the wreckage and off the highway. Lori stops the sedan and gets out.)

Lori: "Damn it. She got away."

(The purple van parks near the sedan, as the others come out and approach Lori.)

Lori: "Guys!"

Ronnie Anne: "Where's Linc at?"

(The door opens, as Lincoln, clutching his shoulder, falls on his knees and face plants on the ground.)

Lori: "Lincoln!"

(Lori runs up to her little brother and kneels down to his level.)

Lincoln: "My shoulder's in horrible pain…"

(Lori pulls Lincoln's sleeve down to see his shoulder bleeding all over.)

Lori: "Let's get Lincoln to a hospital."

(Lori picks Lincoln up in her arms and carries him into the purple van. She gets in with the others, as Carlota starts the car and drives.)


	12. Chapter 12

Lana: "How bad is it, Lori?"

Lori: "It's really bad, Lana!" (furious) "I can't believe those assholes shot our brother!"

Lynn: "They're gonna pay for this!"

(Carlota drives to the hospital, and Lori gets out with an injured Lincoln in tow.)

Lori: "We need a doctor!"

Doctor: "What's the matter?"

Lori: "My little brother's been shot! He needs help!"

Doctor: "We'll prep him for surgery right away! We need a stretcher, stat!"

(Another doctor takes Lincoln on a stretcher and wheels him away.)

Lori: "Oh, man…"

TWO HOURS LATER...

(Everyone is still waiting in the lobby. Carlota is texting, Bobby is taking a nap, Luan and Lynn are reading books, Lana and Adelaide are playing with each other, Ronnie Anne is listening to some music, Sid is playing on her phone, and Lori is pacing around the room.)

Lori: "Oh, god… Please let him be okay…" (sniffs) "I can't afford to lose him."

Bobby: (wakes up) "Babe, he'll be okay…"

Lori: (sniffs) "But what if he isn't? Who knows what's going on back there."

Lynn: "True, Lori. Look at us, we actually survived our gunshots a while back, so Lincoln probably will too."

Lori: "I hope so…"

(A nurse comes into the waiting room, while wheelchairing a healed Lincoln.)

Nurse: "The operation was a complete success. The bullet has been removed from this young man's shoulder."

Lori: (sighs of relief) "Oh, thank god."

(Lincoln gets off the wheelchair, and he immediately gets greeted by a group hug.)

Ronnie Anne: "Thank goodness you're okay, buddy!"

Lana; "We thought we lost you!"

Lincoln: "Aw… Thanks, guys!"

Lori: "Now, what do you say we finally go home with the others?"

Lincoln: "Yeah!"

Lynn: "Wait, where's Carol and those other bitches?"

Lori: (sighs) "They got away, Lynn. But, let's worry about them later."

Lana: (angrily) "That heartless tyrant. She couldn't just accept losing, she just had to take you and Lincoln with her!" (throws her hat on the ground)

Lori: "We won't be seeing them for a while. They can't come up with another plan that quickly."

Adelaide: "True, but isn't she an escaped convict?"

Sid: "She is, sis. But she can still plan something. Something terrible"

(Lori balls her hand into a fist and looks at the ground in fury, grunting.)

Lori: "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been friends with that dirtbag. I should've finished Carol off when I had the chance."

Lincoln: "Can we please stop talking about her?"

Lori: (sighs) "Sorry… let's head back to the city."

(Meanwhile, Carol and co. are trekking back to their warehouse base.)

Fiona: "That walk took fucking forever."

Belle: "I know. These boot blisters are killing me."

Carol: "Never mind that. We'll need to think of something else to get Linky back in our possession."

Whitney: "For starters, we need new wheels, genius."

Carol: "We'll look for a new ride tomorrow. Let's get some rest for now."

Fiona: "And stay here? What if those Loud asses call the cops on us?"

Belle: "Yeah, like we got anywhere else to go..."

Carol: "Enough! Let's just get some sleep already! This was already one clusterfuck of a day, don't make it worse!"

(It cuts to Carlota driving on the street back to the city.)

Luan: "What happened to you two when Carol held you captive?"

Lincoln: "Some things that we should never speak of for all eternity."

Lori: "Amen to that."

Luan: "Was it serious?"

Lori and Lincoln: "Yes!"

Bobby: "What should we do now?"

Lynn: "We should find those sons of bitches and give them what for!"

Luan: "Bad idea, Lynn. If we do that, Carol's gonna take Lori and Lincoln away again. Worse, they might do something to us, too."

Lori: "Luan's right. We should head home now and think of a plan to protect ourselves."

(The gang finally arrives back at the apartment at nightfall.)

Carlota: "We're here. Man, it's late."

Lincoln: "I think it's best we can stay here for the night."

Luan: "Pretty sure we have school tomorrow, though."

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah. We do."

Lori: "Let's see the others, then we can head back."

(Inside the apartment, Rita is crying while Lynn Sr. consoles her.)

Lynn Sr.: "Honey, it'll be okay. They'll make it."

(Suddenly, Lincoln and Lori enter the living room.)

Lori: "Hey, guys!"

(The other Louds see Lincoln and Lori and they rush towards them in a group hug.)

Leni: "Linky! Lori!"

Rita: "You two had me worried sick!"

Lincoln: "It's great to see you all again!"

Lori: "We missed you!"

Luna: "Great to see you dudes again…"

Lincoln: "Same here." (sniffs)

Rita: "Lori, Lincoln, can you tell me what happened?"

Lincoln: (winces; rubbing his arm) "You're not gonna like it."

Lori: "Can we please talk about this… in private?"

Rita: "Okay."

(The three go into the bathroom and lock the door.)

Rita: "Okay, what happened?"

Lincoln: "Okay, after Carol kidnapped us, she kept Lori and I apart from each other."

Lori: "I was taken downstairs to a basement where they removed my clothes and put vibrators on my… Special areas."

Rita: "What happened next, honey?"

Lori: "They turned the vibrators on and it caused my special areas to get erect."

Rita: (disgusted) "Jesus…"

Lori: "Yeah, it was awful…"

Rita: "Gosh." (to Lincoln) "Sweetie, what happened with you?"

Lincoln: (deep breath) "Carol and all those other girls violated me."

Rita: "Again?"

Lincoln: "Again. But later on, it got more dark and depressing… For the both of us."

Rita: "What happened with you two?"

Lincoln: "Oh, boy…"

(Lincoln glances at Lori, who nods at Lincoln to tell her about their forced incest making.)

Lori: "Carol made us fuck each other against our wills."

(Rita's mouth gapes in shock. It cuts to the outside of the apartment.)

Rita: "SHE MADE YOU DO WHAT?!?!"

Lincoln: "Yes, mom. She made us do it with each other against our wills."

Rita: "What kind of sick, twisted girl would do that?!"

Lincoln: I dunno!! It… it was so…" (chokes up) "Horrible!" (breaks down)

Rita: "Did you… Gush into Lori?"

(Lincoln nods for yes.)

Rita: "Oh my Lord…"

Lori: "A baby won't grow in me just from one time, right?"

Rita: "Well… It won't… How else do you think we had all of you?"

Lori: "Aw, sick, Mom…"

Rita: "I'm sorry, Lori."

(Unbeknownst to the three of them, the others are all eavesdropping on their conversation.)

Lynn Sr: "They we're forced into committing incest?"

Lisa: "Dear God…"

(Lola is about to blow chunks from her mouth.)

Lola: "Paper bag! Someone give me a paper bag!!"

(Lola runs into the kitchen and barfs into the trash can.)

Leni: "This is so awful… I can't believe Carol would make them do something so gross..."

Luna: (patting Lola's back) "That bitch…"

(Back in the bathroom, Lincoln is hyperventilating.)

Lincoln: "Oh, man… What if word spreads about this? What if anyone else finds out?"

Lori: "Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "What will our friends and family think of us? This is probably all people will remember us for…"

Lori: "Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "I can already think of some of the many names people will call us. "Loud Lovers", "White Yellow", "Michigan's Own-"

(Lori slaps Lincoln across his face.)

Lori: "Keep it together, bro!"

Rita: "Lori!"

Lori: (rubs Lincoln's cheek) "Also, sorry about the slap."

Lincoln: "Thanks. I needed that. That demon, Pingrey must be stopped once and for all."

Rita: "I'll see about getting a therapist for you two."

Lori: "That'll be great, Mom."

Rita: "Did anything happen during that whole car chase?"

Lori: "Now that you mention it…"

Lincoln: "I got shot in the shoulder, then we stopped at the hospital for surgery."

Rita: "WHAT?!"

(Rita looks around Lincoln's body like crazy to find where her son got shot.)

Rita: "In your shoulder?!"

(Rita pulls down Lincoln's shirt to see some stitches on his left shoulder.)

Rita: "Who shot you?!"

Lori: "One of Carol's cohorts did. She was trying to kill me."

Rita: "None of those little skanks are gonna get anywhere near my baby boy after all the shit they've pulled."

Lincoln: "I know, Mom…"

(Lincoln cries as he hugs her mother, who is rubbing Lincoln's hair and back.)

Lori: "Those ungrateful slime balls will pay for everything. For what they did to Lincoln… What they did to me… And what they did to our family in general."

Rita: "I know, Lori. But right now, what we need to do now is to protect you and Lincoln."

Lincoln and Lori: "Okay."

(Lincoln, Rita, and Lori exit the bathroom to find the others are near the doorway.)

Rita: (pinches bridge of nose) "How much did you hear?"

Leni: "All of it…"

Rita: "Does that explain Lola vomiting in the trash can?"

Luna: "She didn't take the news very well…"

Rita: "Jesus Christ…"

Lynn Sr.: "Sorry, honey. We couldn't just resist hearing what happened."

(Rita rolls her eyes.)

Lincoln: "I can't deal with all of this right now.."

(Lincoln rushes out the apartment.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Oh my gosh. I can't believe that selfish witch made me do my own flesh and blood." (clutches his fist; mad) "She is gonna regret hurting me and my eldest sister like that. She's not getting away with any of this."

(Lincoln sits on the stairs looking up at the sky.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "That crook needs to be put back behind bars ASAP…"

(Lincoln then gets memories of Carol first kidnapping him, inviting her cohorts, and raping him. He shivers in disgust.)

Rita: "Lincoln, let's go! It's really late!"

Lincoln: "Huh?"

(Lincoln walks back into the apartment, as he's given his luggage bags.)

Lori: "You okay?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine now.

(The Louds load Vanzilla up with their belongings, as they get in.)

Lucy: "Are you okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Yes, Luce, I'm fine."

Lucy: "Seems like things are out of balance in your spirit."

Lincoln: "They are. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Lucy: "Understood."

(Soon, the Louds make it back home to Royal Woods, specifically 1216 Franklin Avenue.)

Lincoln: "Finally. Home sweet home."

(The Louds get out of the van and take their stuff into the house.)

Lynn Sr.: "Good night, kids. Remember, you guys have school in the morning."

Luna: "Night, Pops!"

(The siblings all go into their rooms for the night.)


	13. Chapter 13

(In Lincoln's room, he's having a different kind of dream than the ones he's had the past few days.)

Lincoln: "Keep digging!"

(In the dream, Lincoln is a rabbit, along with the rest of his family.)

Leni: "We gotta keep digging these tunnels to hide from those mean old foxes!"

(The Louds all keep digging tunnels underground. Above, a group of vixens is scavenging the forest for food.)

Carol: "Okay, foxy girls, scatter around the forest to find anything we can snack on!"

(Belle, Whitney, and Fiona go their separate ways to find food. Then, Fiona comes across a hole in the ground.)

Fiona: "What's this hole for?"

(Fiona takes a peek down the hole. Lucy sees Fiona's eyeball above her and quickly burrows into a tunnel.)

Fiona: "Jackpot! Hey, girls, I found some fresh meat!"

Lynn: "Shoot! We've been spotted! Scatter!"

(The Loud rabbits frantically scamper through the tunnels to avoid getting on the foxes' menu.)

Lincoln: "I'm going another way!"

(As Lincoln's approaching an underground tunnel, a fox paw stomps down and blocks it.)

Lincoln: "Uh oh."

(The paw grabs Lincoln.)

Lori: (climbs out of tunnel) "Hello? Lincoln? Where'd you go?"

Lincoln: "Lori, help!"

(As the fox paw is going up, Lori holds onto it to try and rescue her brother.)

Fiona: "Hey, I got two for one!"

Lori: "Oh, no you don't!"

(Lori jumps on Fiona's face and scratches her with her claws.)

Fiona: "You…!"

(Fiona chomps on Lori with her sharp fangs, killing Lori.)

Lincoln: "NO!"

(The other three foxes come with the bodies of the rest of the Loud rabbits in their mouths.)

Lincoln: "What have you done?!"

Carol: (eats Rita and Lynn Sr.) "And, then there was only one little bunny left…"

Lincoln: (scared) "No, don't eat me! I taste bad!"

Belle: "Oh, we got something more special lined up for you, cutie pie…"

Lincoln: (scared) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carol: "We're gonna let you live."

Lincoln: (relieved; wipes sweat off of face) "Phew. Well, now it looks like I should really be going…"

(Before Lincoln could go back into his family's warren, the entrance hole is covered by Carol with her paws.).

Carol: "But there's a catch…"

Whitney: "You'll stay with us forever…."

Lincoln: "Noooo!"

(Lincoln wakes up and looks around his room to see everything the same.)

Lincoln: "At least that one wasn't as bad as the last two."

(Lincoln goes back to sleep, it cuts to Lori sleeping. In her dream, she's at the doctor.)

Doctor: "Okay, Ms. Loud, we've looked at your x-rays from today, and found that you're carrying a baby inside you."

Lori: "What? That can't be."

Doctor: "Oh, yes it is. Let me just take a sample of the baby's DNA."

(The doctor goes to take the sample from Lori's baby.)

Doctor: "From the looks of it, your baby has part of your DNA and the other part came from your brother."

Lori: "You don't mean…"

Doctor: "Your brother, Lincoln… is the father."

Lori: "No, he can't! He's too young!"

Doctor: "I am so sorry, Ms. Loud."

Lori: "I can't be an inbred parent!"

(Lori wakes up, panting. She looks down at her stomach, which is still thin.)

Lori: (sighs) "I can't believe it's time to resort to this."

(Lori gets out of bed and heads to a drawer of her and Leni's dresser. She pulls open the drawer and takes out a small box.)

Lori: "I was waiting to use this whenever me and Bobby did it without protection. But since I did it with Lincoln..." (gulps) "I have to use it early."

(She takes the box to the bathroom. After locking the door, she sits on the toilet seat. The box she is holding has a pregnancy test in it. She opens the box to pull it out.)

Lori: "I can't believe I'm going through this."

(Lori pulls her shorts and panties down, and proceeds to urinate into the toilet. After she's done peeing, she dips the test into the toilet water.)

Lori: (crossing her fingers) "Please be negative, please be negative, please be negative…"

(Lori takes the test out of the toilet water and looks at it. The test came out… Negative, to Lori's great relief that she won't be pregnant with her brother's baby.)

Lori: "Oh, thank goodness."

(Lori flushes the toilet, as she heads into her room. But first, she goes to her closet and takes out a blanket. She heads to Lincoln's room to find him sleeping peacefully.)

Lori: (smiles) "I'm glad he's in good spirits…"

(Lori lays the blanket over him and kisses him on the forehead.)

Lori: "Sweet dreams, little brother…"

(Lori goes back to her room to go back to her slumber.)

THE NEXT MORNING…

(At Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa are dropped off by Rita.)

Rita: "Have fun at school, kids!"

(The five of them head into the school.)

Rita: "Wait, Lincoln."

(Lincoln stops in his tracks.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, Mom?"

Rita: "Sweetheart, if anything happens to you, if it's any trouble at school or your fear is triggered, just give me a call."

Lincoln: "OK…" (heads into school)

(Lincoln is walking around the corridor to his locker. As he's looking around in it, his classmates pass by.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hey, you guys."

Clyde: "Hi, Lincoln."

Rusty: "We heard about those girls breaking out of jail, and the car chase you were in."

Lincoln: (looks down) "Yeah, it was really crazy…"

Stella: "But we're glad you made it out of all that OK."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Stella. It was horrible what me and Lori have been through."

Girl Jordan: "What happened?"

Lincoln: "Uh… It's complicated, Girl Jordan." (blushes; takes out a book and closes locker) "Let's just go to class."

(Lincoln and his friends all head into their classroom, as they take their seats.)

Lincoln: "Wait, where's Mrs. Johnson?"

Zach: "I think we got a substitute teacher."

Lincoln: (realizes who it may be) "Oh, no…"

(The teacher walks into the classroom, it's revealed to be Ms. DiMartino.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Good morning, class."

Classmates: "Good morning, Ms. DiMartino."

(Lincoln was quivering in his seat, as Ms. DiMartino was passing papers around.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Today, you'll be taking a pop quiz on geometry."

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Oh, man. I hope Lori's doing fine at school."

(It cuts to Lori in her first class of the day.)

Lori: "Okay, so far, so good."

(A paper ball is thrown at Lori's head and lands in front of her, as someone behind her laughs.)

Lori: "Oh, real mature."

(She takes the paper ball and unravels it. It's revealed to be a crude note.)

Lori: (looks at the note) "Oh, you think that's funny?"

Teacher: "Ms. Loud, is that a note?"

Lori: "No, ma'am."

Teacher: "Alright, let's hear it, young lady. Come up and read it in front of the whole class."

(Lori sighs in dismay, as she leaves her seat and walks up to the front of the classroom.)

Teacher: "Read the note, Lori."

(A boy wearing a backwards hat and hoodie is quietly snickering.)

Lori: (trembling; reading the note) "Lori is a tall, hot skank. I would rail her hard as a r-rock."

(The teacher's mouth gapes in shock; Lori continues.)

Lori: "She can s-s-suck my dick any day of the week…" (turns the paper) "And here's a picture of me k-k-kissing a p-p-p-penis." (lowers head)

(Most of the male students laugh hysterically at the note, as Lori cringes from the embarrassment.)

Teacher: "Alright! Which one of you wrote this highly inappropriate note?"

Classmates: "Wasn't me!"

Teacher: "Oh, really? All the female students, step out and go into the hallway."

(The girls in the class step out, leaving only the boys.)

Teacher: "Since the note describes a male's private parts, which one of you boys was it?"

(All of the boys look nervously around the room. The boy with the backwards hat and hoodie couldn't hold his laughter in and breaks down.)

Teacher: "Aha! You're the note guy!"

(The other boys disperse, as the note culprit is in plain sight.)

Teacher: "You done messed up, Aaron! March yourself to the principal's office and tell her exactly what you did, now!"

(Aaron leaves the room in anger Outside the room, Aaron is met with the female students, who look rather furious.)

Girl 1: "You think that's funny, asshole?!"

Aaron: "It was a joke! Admit it! Some of you girls thought it was funny, too!"

Girl 2: "GET HIM!!"

(The girls all chase Aaron, who runs for his life.)

Teacher: "I'm so sorry that happened, Ms. Loud.."

Lori: "Can I be excused?"

Teacher: "Certainly."

(It cuts back to the Elementary School where Lincoln is struggling to take his pop quiz.)

Clyde: "What's wrong, Linc? Geometry's usually a breeze for you."

Lincoln: "It's nothing, C-Clyde. I'm fine."

(As the quiz goes on, more and more of Lincoln classmates begin to turn in their quizzes.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Ten more minutes, class."

Lincoln: "I gotta finish this quick."

(Lincoln goes through his quiz quickly. Eventually, he's the last student that still has a quiz in his hands.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Five more minutes, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "On the last question."

(Lincoln looks at the last question.)

Lincoln: "Dang it. What was the answer?"

(Lincoln looks up to see a rather impatient DiMartino.)

Lincoln: "Ah, crud. I'll just guess on it. I'll retake it later."

(Lincoln writes down his final answer on his quiz.)

Lincoln: "All done."

Ms. DiMartino: "Splendid. Hang me your quiz."

(Lincoln shakily gets up and hands Ms. DiMartino his quiz. He feels something from his pants, he looks down and sees that…)

Boy 1: "Hey, look! Lincoln wet his pants!"

(Lincoln blushes from embarrassment and pulls down his shirt to cover the front of his pants, as the classmates, aside from his friends, laugh at him.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Hey, that's enough."

Lincoln: "May I be excused?"

Ms. DiMartino: "Sure, Lincoln."

(It cuts to a split screen of Lori and Lincoln's school's bathroom where both aforementioned siblings lock themselves in a stall and cry quietly in a fetal position.)

Lori and Lincoln: (simultaneously) "Worst day ever..."

(Both of them pull out their cellphones and each dial a number.)

Lori and Lincoln: (simultaneously) "Mom, can you come pick me up?"

(It cuts to Lori walking outside of the high school where Rita drives at the front.)

Rita: "Honey, what's the matter?"

(Lori pulls out the note from earlier from her backpack.)

Lori: (points to the note) "This is the matter, Mom. Some rude boy wrote this note, made me read this note in front of the entire class, and it was humiliating."

(Rita looks at the note and gasp in shock.)

Rita: "Jesus." (mad) "I would like to have a word with this boy's parents!"

Lori: "It's okay, Mom. I'm pretty sure that boy got what he deserved."

(Rita drives off to Royal Woods Elementary School where Lincoln was waiting.)

Rita: "What happened, sweetie?"

(Lincoln points down at his wet pants.)

Rita: "How'd that happen?"

Lincoln: "There was a substitute who filled in for Mrs. Johnson and if affected my fear. After I did a quiz, I wet myself and most of the kids in class made fun of me." (looks away)

Rita: "Alright, honey. You can change into some other pants when we get home."

(Lincoln gets into the van where he spots Lori next to him. Rita drives off.)

Lori: "You too?"

Lincoln: "Yeah…"

Rita: "It'll be alright, you guys. How about this? I'll take you two out for pizza later. Is that alright?"

Lincoln: "OK…"

Lori: "Sure. Let's go home first."

(Rita drives the two back to the Loud House. Lincoln and Lori sit on the couch.)

Lori: "Lincoln, why are your pants wet?"

Lincoln: "Lori, what's with the note in your hands?"

Lori: "Some jackass named Aaron threw it at me during biology, and the teacher made me read it in front of the class."

Lincoln: "And while taking a geometry quiz, I wet myself after taking my quiz to Ms. DiMartino, and everybody laughed. Except my friends."

Lori: "Was it because you feel nervous whenever you're around her?"

Lincoln: "Yes, and did that kid mention his junk in the note?"

Lori: "Yep."

(Lincoln and Lori both sigh, knowing that they both got humiliated at school today.)


	14. Chapter 14

MEANWHILE…

(It cuts to Carol, Belle, Whitney, and Fiona walking on a dirt path.)

Whitney: "You sure this is where we can find another car?"

Carol: "Yes, this dealership is only a couple more minutes away. We'll be back on the road in no time."

(The four of them approach the dealership.)

Carol: "Look around, girls. Something big and roomy. Something like that."

(Carol points to a white Hummer.)

Belle: "Oh, me likey."

Carol: "And it's the perfect color…" (laughs)

(A car salesman approaches them.)

Car Salesman: "What can I help you lovely women with?"

Carol: "Yes, we're interested in this Hummer."

Car Salesman: "Great choice. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get the paperwork…"

(Before he can leave, Belle punches his lights out, as he falls to the ground.)

Carol: "Have you gone mad?!"

Belle: (nonchalantly) "What?"

Carol: "We need the keys to the truck, genius."

Belle: "Well, let's search this dope for them and get out of here."

(Belle reaches into the salesman's pockets for the keys. She finds the keys, but they're too many on the ring.)

Belle: "Maybe it's one of these…" (gives Carol the ring of keys)

Carol: (facepalms) "Goddamnit, Belle…"

(Carol goes to the Hummer and goes through the car keys to see which one worked.)

Carol: "Not this one…"

(For the next five minutes, Carol puts in each key into the Hummer's door.)

Carol: "Damn it! Which one is it?"

(She looks at the last one and puts it into the door's keyhole. As she twists it, the door opens.)

Carol: "YES! Let's ride, girls!"

Fiona: "What do you want us to do with him?" (points at salesman)

Belle: "Let's leave him."

Carol: "Hop in!"

(Fiona, Belle, and Whitney get into the Hummer, as Carol drives off.)

Carol: "Before we get to Lil' Linky and Whori, there's someone that I've wanted to see for quite some time now."

Whitney: "Who?"

Carol: "You'll see, Whitney. You'll see…"

(It cuts back to the Loud House, where Lincoln is still sitting on the couch, looking down. Then, the other Louds come back from school.)

Lana: "There you are! Where have you been?"

Lola: "We've been looking all around school for you."

Lincoln: "It's a long story."

Leni: "Where's Lori? She wasn't at school either."

Lincoln: "Mom picked her up, too."

Luna: "What happened with you two?"

Lincoln: "I don't want to talk about it."

Lucy: "Is it serious or embarrassing?"

Lincoln: "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

(Lincoln gets off of the couch and runs up to his room, slamming his door.)

Luan: "It's best to give him some space."

(Up in Lori's room, she's sitting on her bed and video-chatting with her boyfriend.)

Bobby: "That really happened? I'm so sorry, babe."

Lori: "Thanks, Bobby. That jackass… What was he thinking?"

Bobby: "That wouldn't have ever slid if I was there."

Lori: "I'd appreciate that, boo-boo bear."

Bobby: "So, what's the deal with Lincoln?"

Lori: "His fear of girls got him embarrassed at school earlier today because DiMartino was subbing for one of his classes."

Bobby: "Ouch… I hope he's alright…"

(Speaking of the devil, Lincoln pulls out his laptop to video-chat Ronnie Anne.)

Ronnie Anne: "S'up, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Not so good, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne: "What happened?"

Lincoln: "Well, Ms. DiMartino was substituting in class and I sorta got embarrassed."

Ronnie Anne: "How?"

Lincoln: "Well, I kinda… peed my pants."

Ronnie Anne: (winces) "Ooh…"

Lincoln: "Yep, it was so humiliating. Most of the kids there laughed at me."

Ronnie Anne: "Those little punks."

Lincoln: "Lori also got humiliated as well while she was in school. We were so embarrassed that we left school early."

Ronnie Anne: "Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Lincoln: "No, I'm fine."

Ronnie Anne: "I can come over to your house so we can hang out."

Lincoln: "Really?"

Ronnie Anne: "Of course. You're one of my best friends. Heck, I'll bring Sid along too and we can stay over the night."

Lincoln: "Well, it is Saturday tomorrow... Sure, let's do it!"

Ronnie Anne: "Sweet! I'll give Sid the details."

(Lincoln ends the chat session and closes his laptop.)

Lincoln: "I feel much better now."

Lori: "I'm glad to hear that."

(Lincoln finds that Lori is in his room.)

Lori: "Mom's gonna take us to get pizza in a few."

Lincoln: "Okay. Are you feeling better now?"

Lori: "I'm fine. I just done chatting with Bobby. I heard you talking with Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln: "Yeah She and Sid are coming over tomorrow."

Lori: "That sounds great."

Rita: (from downstairs) "Lincoln, Lori, come on!"

Lori: "That's Mom. Let's go."

(Lori and Lincoln goes downstairs to meet up with Rita.)

Rita: "There you are. Are you two ready?"

Lincoln: "Yep, let's go."

(It cuts to Rita driving her son and daughter to a pizza joint.)

Lori: "You know, Mom. You don't have to do this."

Rita: "Hey, I can do anything to make my babies feel better."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Mom."

(Rita stops the car as they arrive at Little Caesars.)

Rita: "We're here."

Lincoln: "Little Caesars? I love this place."

(A few minutes later, the Louds come out with pizza and breadsticks.)

Lincoln: "Thank you so much, Mom."

Rita: "No problem, sweetie."

Lori: "But what about the others?"

Rita: "Oh, right. Hang on."

(Rita walks back into the restaurant and comes back with two more boxes,)

Rita: "This should be enough for us."

Lincoln: "Let's go home."

(The trio all head into the van, as they drive back to the Loud House.)

Lori: "I just know the others are gonna tear through these pizzas."

Lincoln: "Especially Lynn."

(The two share a laugh as they take the pizzas in the house. The scent of the pizza immediately attracts the others.)

Luna: "Aw, sweet! Pizza!"

Lynn: "Let's tear these suckers up!"

Rita: "Hold on a sec. Lincoln and Lori get first dibs."

Lola: "What? No fair."

Rita: "It's very much fair, Lola. Both of them had a really rough day today."

Lola: (sighs) "Fine, they can go first."

(Lincoln and Lori grab a slice from each box.)

Lincoln: "Thank you."

Rita: "Okay, now you guys can go nuts."

(Everybody else tears through the pizzas like crazy.)

Lori: "At least pigs have the decency to chew their food."

Lincoln: (laughs) "Good one, Lori."

Lori: "Definitely gonna leave no crust unturned."

Lincoln: "Yup." (to the others) "Save us some!"


	15. Chapter 15

HOURS LATER...

(A white Hummer is driving up a dark, gloomy road.)

Belle: "How come we're on this dark road, Carol?"

Carol: "We're getting help from someone I know very well…"

Whitney: "And does it explain why we're driving towards a prison?"

(As Whitney says that, it shows a large building called, "Michigan County Penitentiary".)

Fiona: "The county jail? Of all places, you chose here, Carol?"

Carol: "Trust me, ladies. This is gonna be the rise of Pingrey."

(The girls, all wearing disguises, exit the Hummer as they enter the prison. They go to the room with the windows where prisoners are brought in to speak to their loved ones.)

Carol: "Watch me, girls. This ally of mine is personal with me."

Fiona: "Why are we wearing these phony clothes?"

Carol: (whispering) "Because we're still on the run from the cops, Fiona."

Warden: "Can I help you girls with anything?"

Carol: "Yes, I want to visit a Ms. Connie Pingrey."

Warden: "Just wait over there and we'll bring her out."

(Carol, Belle, Fiona, and Whitney all sit in chairs as they wait on Carol's visitee.)

Fiona: "Who's Connie?"

Carol: "She's actually… my aunt."

Whitney: "Really?"

Carol: "Uh huh, and she got kind of a longer streak when it comes to scoring with little boys." (winks to Belle)

Whitney: "Oh, really? Can she really help us get those two Louds back?"

Carol: "Positively. She is the perfect woman for the job. Especially for getting Lil'Linky back."

Warden: "Your visitee, Ms. Pingrey, is here."

Carol: "Thank you. Be right back, ladies."

(Carol follows the warden to the visitor window where she takes her seat. A white woman with long blonde hair, a couple inches taller than Rita, comes to the desk in front of an incognito Carol)

Connie: "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Carol: "Aunt Connie, it's me, your dear niece, Carol."

Connie: "Wait a minute. That purple eyeliner and blonde hair… Carol, is that you?"

Carol: "Yep! It's me!"

Connie: "Carol! What's my dear old niece doing here?"

Carol: "Oh, nothing… Just wanted to drop by and visit you since the last time we met…"

Connie: "And it took you this long to see me?"

Carol: "Apologies, my sweet aunt. I was having some fun with a certain white haired little boy…"

Connie: "Oh, who's that you're describing?"

(Carol pulls up a picture of Lincoln from her phone.)

Connie: "Those cute freckles… That great patch of hair… How'd you meet him?"

Carol: "I sorta kidnapped him, took him back to my place, and did all sorts of fun stuff with him…"

Connie: "I see my little niece has been keeping up her good old aunt's legacy..."

Carol: (laughs) "You know me… Kidnapping and fucking little boys..."

Connie: "Shhh… Keep your voice down…"

Carol: "So… how are you on getting out of this concrete hellhole?"

Connie: "Tried everything I could think of over the years, but nothing worked."

Carol: "How about I help you escape?"

Connie: "Really? You'll help me?"

Carol: "Anything to help the greatest aunt I've ever had."

Connie: "Thank you so much, sweetie!"

Carol: "No problem. I can help bust you out tonight."

Connie: "Great!"

Carol: "It'll have to be really late at night, though."

Connie: "Excellent, I can't wait to meet this Lil' Linky of yours."

Carol: "Trust me, auntie. He's the perfect little boy…"

Warden: "Okay, ma'am, visiting hours are over."

Carol: "Okay." (winks to Connie)

(Carol walks back to Whitney, Fiona, and Belle.)

Fiona: "Well? What'd your aunt say?"

Carol: "She is in. All we have to do is get her out of this joint."

Belle: "And then?"

Carol: "With my auntie's help, we'll get Linky back. As well as Whori."

Whitney: "How are we gonna bust Connie out?"

Carol: "You'll see, my friend. You'll see. Hang on, I got to use the little girls' room."

(Carol leaves to find the bathroom. Once she finds it, she enters one of the stalls.)

Carol: (laughs) "This is going to be perfect. Once Connie's out of this place, the two of us will be unstoppable. And as for Belle and them... They'll be nothing but dead weight. After this job, I'll promptly dispose of them…"

(Carol comes out of the bathroom and face her "brethren".)

Carol: "Let's go, girls."

(The four girls leave the prison, as they head back into their car.)

Carol: "Okay, ladies… Tonight, we break my aunt out of the stony lonesome, and the Louds will be ours! And this is how we're gonna do it..."

Belle: "Whatcha got, Carol?"

Carol: "Once we get back here, I'll disguise myself as a laundromat employee, and once inside, I'll hide my aunt in a laundry basket as we make our escape."

Fiona: "Whoa."

Carol: "And that's the plan."

Belle: "Genius idea, Carol. But how is breaking your aunt out gonna help us get revenge on that stupid Loud family?"

Carol: "She is an experience boy hunter, my colleague. She knows the perfect people to help get Linky and Whori back." (in her mind) "Just you wait, auntie. We'll soon be reunited."

(Meanwhile, in the Loud House, Lincoln is in his bed, wide awake; it was as if something was eating at him from the inside.)

Lincoln: "What the? Who's tickling me?"

(Lincoln looks down to see it's Charles licking at his feet.)

Lincoln: (chuckling) "Hey, you little scamp." (picks up Charles) "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

(Charles barks, licking Lincoln's face as he laughs. Lori comes in.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "S'up, Lori?"

Lori: "I got some good news I need to tell you."

Lincoln: "Yeah?"

Lori: "I took a pregnancy test, and turns out I'm not pregnant."

Lincoln: (wipes his forehead) "Oh, thank god. I don't know how I could've gone on with being a parent at my age."

Lori: "I know. That would've been horrible for us. We wouldn't be able to go anywhere without people looking at us funny."

Lincoln: "Agreed, Lori."

Lori: "Welp, that's all from me. Night, little bro."

Lincoln: "Night, Lori."

Lori: "Wait. In fact… Do you want to stay in my room for the night?"

Lincoln: "Um…"

Lori: (puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) "Lincoln, you're not with that scumbag anymore… You're at home, with your family, your sisters, and me."

Lincoln: "Yeah, but… It's just… It just feels weird, Lori."

Lori: "It's not weird, little bro. I'm supposed to protect you from any danger. Just in case if anyone breaks in the house like last time…"

Lincoln: "Yeah…."

(Upon Lori saying that, he flashbacks to the time where Carol sneaked into the house, knocked out all of his other sisters, except Lori, and kidnapped Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Okay, fine, Lori."

(Lincoln gets out of bed and follows Lori to her room. When they get in, Lori gets into her bed, and pats her mattress to the left of her, motioning Lincoln to sleep there.)

Lori: "Come on. Whatcha waiting for, bro?"

(Lincoln gets into the left side of the bed, then Lori holds him close.)

Lincoln: "This… actually feels nice. Nice… And safe…" (snuggles against Lori)

Lori: "See? Nothing weird. Feels warm and peaceful, does it?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh." (yawns) "I'm exhausted. Good night, Lori…"

(Lincoln goes to sleep. Lori kisses his forehead, and goes to sleep too.)


	16. Chapter 16

LATER THAT NIGHT...

(It cuts back to Michigan County Penitentiary, where the Hummer parks in a forest near the back of the jail.)

Carol: "It's go time. Wait right here, girls."

(Carol, in a laundromat worker disguise, rolls a laundry basket out the Hummer's back doors, as she heads to the jail's back door.)

Carol: (knocks on door) "Hello? I'm here for laundry duty, but I got locked out."

Guard 1: "Oh, let me help you with that."

(The guard opens the door so Carol can go inside.)

Guard 1: "Say… I feel like I saw you somewhere before…"

Carol: (sweating nervously) "Um, no, you haven't… That was someone else. Can you take me to Connie Pingrey's cell, please?"

Guard 1: "Follow me, then."

(The guard escorts Carol to her aunt's holding place. Once they reach Connie's cell, the guard uses his nightstick to bang on the bars.)

Guard 1: "Wake up, Pingrey!"

(Connie wakes up from her slumber, as she looks up at the guard and a disguised Carol, who winks at her.)

Connie: "What could you freakin' want at 3 in the morning?"

Guard 1: "Don't give me any sass, missy. It's laundry time."

Connie: "Oh, is it? Sorry, I just get cranky easily…"

(Connie gathers some of her dirty clothes and holds them in her arms.)

Connie: "That's everything… Can you open the door so I can put them in that basket?"

Guard 1: "I'll take care of that for you, Ms. Pingrey."

(The guard takes out his keys to open Connie's cell. She takes her clothes and puts it into Carol's basket.)

Guard 1: "Now back inside, ma'am."

(However, Carol takes out a dirty sock from the basket, and pulls it down on the nose of the guard, knocking him out cold.)

Connie: "Thank you, my little Care-Bear. Now, let's get out of here." (gets into basket)

(Another guard walks by, and sees Connie getting into the basket, as Carol rolls it down the hallway and rides on the back of it.)

Guard 2: (pulls out walkie-talkie) "HEY! Requesting back-up! There's been an escape!"

Carol: (looks back) "Aw, shit!"

(Several guards appear and block the way to the exit.)

Guard 3: "Playtime's over, punk!"

Carol: "Oh, shit!"

Connie: "I know other ways out of here."

(Connie steers the basket to the right, going down another hall.)

Carol: "See ya, motherfuckers!"

Guard 4: "After them! Don't let them escape!"

(Connie steers the basket through some more turns, evading the guards behind her and her niece.)

Carol "Where is the exit, Aunt Connie?"

Connie: "Just one more left, and we're outta here."

(Connie steers the basket towards the left, and they burst through the exit door.)

Carol: "Start the car, Belle!"

(Belle hears Carol and turns the car on. Carol steers the basket into the back of the Hummer, as she and Connie close the back doors.)

Carol: "Let's go!!"

(Belle floors it and speeds the car through the forest.)

Connie: "So, these are your little friends?"

Carol: "Yeah. The one driving is Belle. You remember her from our glory days, right?"

Connie: "Oh, yeah. Nice to see you again, Belle."

Belle: "Oh, thanks."

Carol: "The other brunette is Fiona, and the blonde is Whitney."

Connie: So, this is what's left of your crew?"

Carol: "There used to be two other girls here, but they decided to flake out on us."

Connie: "Oh, that stinks. We need a bigger army than this if we want to continue my legacy. Some of my old partners still live around these parts. We can go looking for them."

Carol: "That sounds perfect. Cause there's been many thorns in my side lately, from some rundown, retarded family called the Louds."

Connie: "Oh. I can send someone out to kill them all."

Carol: "Wait! But there's two certain people from that family I must recapture."

Connie: "Is one of them that cute little boy you told me about?"

Carol: "Yep, and his oldest sister, who's been my biggest rival for years."

Connie: "Alright… Sounds like the perfectly Pingrey job to start my comeback…" (smiles deviously)

Carol: "Yeah… It totally is…"

(The two Pingreys, as well as the other girls, cackle maniacally.)

THE NEXT MORNING...

(It cuts back to the Loud House on a warm Saturday morning, Lori and Lincoln are sleeping in the former's bed. Lori wakes up, yawning and stretching.)

Lori: "What a great night's sleep." (sees Lincoln) "He is so cute…"

(Lincoln promptly wakes up, too.)

Lincoln: "Good morning, big sis…"

Lori: "Morning, bro. How'd you sleep?"

Lincoln: "Just fine, thanks to you being around."

Lori: "Awww…" (ruffles Lincoln's hair) "That's sweet of you to say…"

Lincoln: "So, what are you gonna do today?"

Lori: "Well, I'm going out on a date with Bobby. We're gonna see a movie, do a little shopping, and to finish it off, we're going to a nice restaurant."

Lincoln: "It seems you already got your day planned out."

Lori: "Ronnie Anne and Sid are staying over, right?"

Lincoln: "Yep. Tell Bobby I said, "Hey"."

(The doorbell rings downstairs)

Lincoln: "Hmm… Wonder who that could be?"

Lori: "C'mon, let's get dressed."

(After getting into their new clothes they got from their sibling day out, Lori and Lincoln go downstairs.)

Lincoln: "We're coming." (to Lori) "Those clothes still look great on you."

Lori: "I really like how that hoodie looks on you."

Lincoln: "Thanks."

(Lincoln opens the door to reveal Bobby, Sid, and Ronnie Anne. Bobby is wearing a new outfit, which consists of a green long sleeved shirt, black pants, and white shoes.)

Lori: "WOW! Went all out, huh, Roberto?"

Bobby: "Yep! You look great too, babe!"

Lori: (blushes) "Oh, you're literally too much…"

Bobby: (sees Lincoln) "Lil' Loud, you look great, bro!"

Lincoln: "Goin' for the more casual look."

Ronnie Anne: "S'up, Lincoln?"

Sid: "We brought our sleeping bags."

Lincoln: "This is gonna be awesome!"

Lori: (laughs) "Have fun, little bro…"

Lincoln: "See ya, Lori. Have fun."

(Lori and Bobby leave, while Lincoln invites Sid and Ronnie Anne into the house.)

Lincoln: "Okay, Sid, welcome to the Loud House."

Sid: "Nice place you got here."

Ronnie Anne: "So, how have you been?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine now."

Ronnie Anne: "That's good."

Lincoln: "What else did you guys bring?"

Ronnie Anne: (digging through her bag) "Let's see… Oh! Here it is! I brought my laptop."

Sid: "And I brought some board games for us to play."

Lincoln: "Sweet! You guys wanna play Smash?"

Ronnie Anne: "You know it!"

Sid: "Yeah!"

Rita: (walks in) "Good morning, sweetie."

Lincoln: "Hey, Mom."

Rita: "Oh, you have some friends over…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, sorry… I forgot to tell you I'm having a sleepover…"

Rita: "It's OK. Just let me know next time."

Lincoln: "Okay, Mom."

Rita: "Ronnie Anne, Sid, welcome."

Ronnie Anne and Sid: "Hi, Mrs. Loud."

(The three kids turn Smash Bro.s on and start playing.)

Ronnie Anne: "Just because you two are my best friends, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, dream on, Santiago!"

Sid: "Don't forget about me!"

(Lincoln picks Fox, Ronnie Anne picks Isabelle, and Sid chooses Duck Hunt.)

Lincoln: "Letting the dogs out on me?"

Sid: "Yep!" (barks like a dog)

Lincoln: "Going as one, too."

Ronnie Anne: "And since I'm Isabelle, I'm a dog too."

(The share a laugh as they begin playing. It cuts to a certain devious, yet familiar blonde showing her aunt her current base of operations.)

Carol: "Aunt Connie, welcome to my base."

Connie: "Nice base… I guess…"

Carol: "It's the best place we got, auntie."

Connie: "Didn't you have a bunch of biker girls with you? What ever happened to them?"

Belle: "They got arrested while we were trying to get Linky and Whori back in a car chase."

Connie: "Ouch. I can help with reinforcements, my deal Carol."

Carol: "You know, ever since that fateful day when Mom and Dad sent me to live with you, it changed my life."

Connie: "Yeah… Didn't turn out well for them, though…"

Carol: "Yeah, since we killed them..."

(Fiona and Whitney look shocked upon hearing that while Belle stays quiet.)

Carol: "No matter. What matters is getting revenge on that cursed Loud Family!"

Connie: "Yeah! And I bet a few of my old members are still around too!"

Carol: "Hey, Belle, make yourself useful and come up with some revenge plan. Aunt Connie and I got some catching up to do…"

(Connie and Carol walk away to a different room.)

Whitney: "Carol murdered her parents?"

Fiona: "Holy shit…"

Belle: "It's true, girls. There's more to that..."

Whitney: "What is it?"

Belle: "Okay, here goes…"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

Belle: "And that's what led Carol down this path…"

Fiona and Whitney: "Holy fucking shit…"

Belle: "Uh huh I've been friends with her for a long time and that lead me to learning about her real past."

Fiona: "Whoa…"

Belle: "I had become envious, but since Carol's now reunited with Connie, it seems that things will be even more dire for us… but in a good way…"

Whitney: "And that means…"

Belle: "We'll be living like Connie's old gang now…"

Fiona: "Yeah! And I'm gonna enjoy punishing those Loud kids!"

Whitney: "And all of the fucking we're gonna do!"

(The trio of girls all laugh evilly. It cuts to the Royal Woods Mall, where Lori and Bobby are at the food court, eating ice cream cones.)

Bobby: "It's been ages since we've hung out like this."

Lori: "I know, boo-boo bear. It's great." (pauses; sighs) "Can I tell you something?"

Bobby: "Sure, babe."

Lori: "It's just… ever since Lincoln and I got kidnapped by Carol, she forced us… into…. into…"

Bobby: "What's the matter, Lori?"

Lori: "She made us do each other…"

(Bobby drops his ice cream cone in complete terror.)

Bobby: "Babe? You and the Lil' Loud were forced to bang each other?"

Lori: "It's true. That cold blooded witch made us do each other, or otherwise, she would've killed us."

Bobby: "Carol, that bitch..."

Lori: "I know, it was horrifying. And nothing changed between Lincoln and I. We're still brother and sister."

Bobby: "You didn't get pregnant from that, did you?"

Lori: "Luckily, I didn't."

Bobby: "Thank god." (sighs) "I wanted to have my first time with you, but Carol ruined that…"

Lori: (mad) "Yeah, and she ruined Lincoln's chance at his first time long ago!" (sighs) "I'm really sorry, boo boo bear… Now I won't have my first time with you..."

Bobby: "Don't be… It wasn't your fault, babe… We can still do it, and it can still be special."

Lori: "Thanks, Bobby. And hopefully, Lincoln's first- well… second first time, will be just as special."

Bobby: "Wow. Lincoln must be glad to have a sister like you…"

Lori: "Uh huh… Now, how about we get some popcorn and watch a movie?"

Bobby: "Sounds like a plan!" (smooches Lori) "And maybe get a little frisky later…"

Lori: "Oh, you…"

(Lori and Bobby leave the food court to go to the movie theater.)

(Back at the Loud House, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and Sid are playing a board game called, "Organ Harvest". Sid rolls a pair of dice and it lands on 3 and 7, giving her ten spaces.)

Sid: "Ten spaces, okay."

(Sid moves her piece ten spaces and picks up a card.)

Sid: "You've lost a kidney. Move back 5 spaces. Oh, come on!"

Ronnie Anne: (laughs) "You pick that card every time."

Sid: "Dang it." (moves her piece back; to Lincoln) "Okay, you go."

Lincoln: "Here goes!"

(Lincoln rolls his dice on the board, giving him two sixes.)

Lincoln: "Double sixes! Yeah!"

(Lincoln moves twelve spaces to find that he is at the end of the board game.)

Lincoln: "Yes, I won!"

Ronnie Anne: "No way!"

Sid: "What?!"

Lincoln: "Looks like luck's on my side today."

Ronnie Anne: (scoffs) "Whatever."

Sid: "Let's play another game."

(Sid digs through her board games to find another one that the trio hasn't played yet. Eventually, she finds another one.)

Sid: "This one looks good…"

Lincoln: "Oh, Pictionary! I love that one!"

Ronnie Anne: "This is more of a two against two game. Who's your partner, Linc?"

Lincoln: "I thought we would be partners."

Ronnie Anne: "Actually, I want Sid to be my partner. Sorry."

Lincoln: "Aw, nuts."

(Lisa walks downstairs and sees the three.)

Lisa: "Hey, my elder brother, and his two adolescent friends."

Lincoln: "Perfect! Lisa, you wanna play Pictionary?"

Lisa: "Hmm, okay. I'm in."

Ronnie Anne: "Oh, sure. Sick the brainiac on me and Sid. That's completely fair."

Lincoln: "I know you ain't talking about my little sis. Let's play."

(After the two set up the white boards, they begin the game with Lisa and Sid being the guessers, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne being the drawers.)

Ronnie Anne: "Round 1." (takes a card) "Here's the clue." (shows card to Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Got it."

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne start drawing.)

Sid: "Um… circle… um… tire.."

Lisa: "It's an atom."

Lincoln: "Nope."

Sid: It's a… ball! No, a curled-up armadillo!"

Ronnie Anne: "No, Sid."

(Ronnie Anne and Lincoln both draw spots inside their circles.)

Lisa: "It's an atomic model!"

Lincoln: "No!"

Sid: (gasps in realization) "Chocolate chip cookies!"

Ronnie Anne: "Yes! You got it!"

Lincoln: "How could you miss that, sis?"

Lisa: "When you focus on more complicated topics, you tend to forget the simpler stuff." (gets up) "Plus, if you want me to guess that it's a cookie, you should've drawn a glass of milk next to it."

Lincoln: "Sid got it without the milk!"

Ronnie Anne: "Guys, chill out."

Lincoln: "Alright, fine. Lisa, you're up."

(Lisa and Sid switch places with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.)

Lisa: "Okay, Round 2." (takes a card) "Here is the clue." (shows it to Sid)

Sid: "Okay."

(Lisa and Sid start drawing.)

Ronnie Anne: "Hmm… another ball…Oh, a skateboard!"

Sid: "No."

Lincoln: "Basketball."

(Lisa shakes her head for no.)

Ronnie Anne: "Is it a light bulb?"

Sid: "Not even close…"

(Lisa draws something next to the "ball".)

Lincoln: "A lever."

Lisa: "No."

(Lisa draws it more detailed.)

Lincoln: "A bat?" (gasps) "A baseball!"

Lisa:" Yeah!"

Ronnie Anne: (facepalms) "Why didn't I think of that?"

Lincoln: (under his breath) "Cause you're always a skateboarding, K-Pop nerd…"

Ronnie Anne: "I heard that!"

(Eventually, the four of them continue to play pictionary for the next hour, and it's 9-9.)

Lincoln: "Okay, Round 10. The tiebreaker round."

Ronnie Anne: "Final clue." (shows Lincoln the card) "Expert difficulty."

Lincoln: "Alright."

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne draw on their whiteboards.)

Sid: "Um…. pizza… Um… snake…"

Lisa: "Beaker."

Lincoln: "No."

Lisa: "Test tubes."

Lincoln: "Can't you answer with anything that isn't science related?"

Lisa: "Fair enough." (looks at it) "Hmm, is it a skyscraper?"

Lincoln: "No, Lisa."

Lisa: "Well, I tried."

Sid: (in her head) "Hmm… she's drawing two long rectangles…" (out loud) "Oh, are they skyscrapers?"

Ronnie Anne: "Sorry, Lisa already guessed that."

(Lisa sees Lincoln drawing an arrow on one of the rectangles.)

Lisa: "Oh, it's a highway."

Lincoln: "Yes! You did it!"

(Lincoln and Lisa share a high five.)

Sid: "I failed you, Ronnie."

Ronnie Anne: "Cheer up, Sid. We'll knock 'em dead next time."

Lincoln: (stretches) "That's enough games for one afternoon."

Ronnie Anne: "Agreed."

Lisa: "Well, thanks for the entertaining game, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "No problem, Lis."

Lisa: "If you need me, I'll be in my study…" (leaves to go back upstairs)

Sid: "Let's see if there's any good movies on."

(Sid turns the TV on to find a movie that is playing. However, the TV is already on the news channel.)

Katherine Mulligan: "Breaking news!"

Sid: "Oh, come on!"

Katherine Mulligan: "One of the prisoners in Michigan County Penitentiary, Connie Pingrey, has escaped captivity last night with the aid of a rogue laundromat worker."

Lincoln: (nervously) "Uh… You guys don't think..."

Ronnie Anne: (nervously) "Maybe she's from a completely different Pingrey family from the one we know."

Katherine Mulligan: "I just received word that Connie Pingrey is actually the crooked aunt of another loose blonde convict, Carol Pingrey."

Lincoln: (scared) "Crap! She's from the same family!"

Katherine Mulligan: "If you spot this femme fatale anywhere, don't hesitate at all to contact the authorities."

Sid: (nervously) "Let's just watch something else…"

(Sid changes the channel and comes across an episode of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes.)

Sid: "Shoot, we're near the very end of this episode."

Lincoln: "I don't care. It beats watching that horrid news channel."

Ronnie Anne: (pats Lincoln's back) "Try not to think about it too hard…"

Lincoln: "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

(It cuts to Lori and Bobby at a restaurant.)

Bobby: "This place is so great."

Lori: "This place literally has the best Italian food in town."

Waiter: "Your spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread have arrived. Along with two iced teas."

Lori: "Oh, thank you so such."

(Lori and Bobby start digging into their pasta lunch. They slurp their noodles, and their lips meet with a kiss.)

Lori: "Aw…"

(Lori's phone starts ringing.)

Lori: "Sorry, Bobby. Gotta take this." (answers) "Hello?"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lori! Carol's aunt broke out of jail last night!"

Lori: "What?! Carol has an aunt?"

Lincoln: "Apparently, yes! And I've a feeling she's just as wicked as Carol, if not, even more so…"

Lori: "Oh… My… God…"

Lincoln: "I know, right? What do we do? What if she and Carol come after us? And who knows what they're gonna do to me?" (hyperventilates)

Lori: "Little bro, calm down… It'll be alright…"

(It shows Lincoln breathing through a paper bag, while Sid and Ronnie Anne are nourishing him.)

Lori: "Things are going to be okay… Are you at home?"

Ronnie Anne: "He's okay, Lori."

Lincoln: "I think I'm good now, sis."

Lori: "Me and Bobby will be back soon."

Lincoln: "Okay, Lori. I'll see ya when you get back."

Lori: "See ya, Lincoln." (hangs up) "Oh, man, this is really bad..."

Bobby: "Babe, it's okay… Lincoln's gonna be fine… You are gonna protect him, right?"

Lori: "Of course I am."

Bobby: "Wanna finish this date?"

Lori: "That'd be great."

(Lori and Bobby finish their food together, as they pay the waiter some money for the food they've ordered.)

Bobby: "Okay, that was pretty good.."

Lori: "Uh huh."

Bobby: "What do you say to a little lovin'?"

(Bobby then gives Lori a kiss on the lips.)

Lori: "Alright, boo boo bear. But let's make it quick."

(Lori returns the kiss.)

Lori: "There. Let's head back."

(Lori starts heading back to their ride, while a disappointed Bobby slowly walks behind her.)

Lori: "Look, Bobby, I know you wanted this date, but I can't just leave my little bro all defenseless."

Bobby: "I understand, Lori. Family always comes first."

Lori: "Thanks for understanding, Bobby… If you want, we can do it with each other some other time."

Bobby: "Okay, Lori."

(The two of them get into the van, as they drive back towards the Loud House.)

Lori: (opens the door) "How ya holding up, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine, Lori. Not worrying about Connie and Carol." (nervously laughs)

Lori: (sighs; sits next to Lincoln) "You don't need to hide anything from me, bro."

Lincoln: "I'm really worried, Lori. Who knows what twisted, horrific games those two are playing now that they've joined forces with each other. Now we have to stop them." (exhales) "For our sakes."

Ronnie Anne: "It's alright, buddy. Nobody is gonna take you away again."

Lincoln: "Oh, you mean like the time a couple days ago?! And the time a year ago?!" (now upset) "I've been kidnapped and violated twice, and I cross the line at three!"

(Lincoln sulks in despair, Lori walks up to him and picks up his chin.)

Lori: "She won't take you away again, Linky, and we're gonna make sure of that… Cause you have friends and family who all love and care for you, little bro..."

Lincoln: (sniffles) "I don't know… They might get to me anyway."

(Lori hugs Lincoln, as he cries into her blouse.)

Lori: "Don't get upset… Just don't worry about them now…"

(Sid gives Lincoln a tissue.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Sid." (blows his nose)

(Then, the rest of the family frantically rushes into the living room.)

Lola: "We've heard everything!"

Leni: "That Connie lady sounds even worse than Carol!"

Luan: "If Carol's aunt's a dangerous criminal, I'd hate to see what her uncle's like!"

Lucy: "Luan, I don't think Carol even has an uncle…"

Lynn: "WE'RE NOT HERE TO TALK NOR DISCUSS ABOUT CAROL'S FREAKSHOW OF A FAMILY!! We need to protect ourselves from them!"

Lisa:"Lynn's right, you guys. The situation is even more dire than before. Perhaps we can erect a barrier around our premises to keep them out, as well as any other potential intruders."

Luna: "Dude, that's a genius idea!"

Lisa: "In fact, that's what I've been working on for quite a while now."

Lincoln: "Get outta here. You're serious?"

Lisa: "Precisely. But I need some more time before it's completed."

Lincoln: "OK. Try and finish it ASAP."

Lisa: "I'll try." (leaves)

(Lincoln sighs, as he heads into his room with Sid and Ronnie Anne following.)

Sid: "Hey, what do you guys say we play a little Twister?"

Lincoln: "In this small room? I dunno…"

Ronnie Anne: "We can see what's on our laptops."

(The three open their laptops and browse the web for something to do.)

Sid: "I'm gonna listen to K-Pop."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna watch some gaming videos."

Ronnie Anne: "And I'm gonna watch cat videos."

(As for the others, the Loud sisters are waiting impatiently by Lisa's door.)

Lola: "Uggh, how long is she gonna take? Those bad Pingrey girls could be coming any minute! Our fate is in her hands."

Lucy: "Patience, Lola. She just got started."

Lynn: "I'm gonna see how far she's gotten." (goes into Lisa's room)

(Lisa is seen with a face mask, using a blowtorch to weld metal together.)

Lisa: (sees Lynn) "I'm busy. What do you need, Lynn?"

Lynn: "Just wanted to see what you were doing, that's all."

Lisa: "I'd greatly appreciate it if you would depart so I can maintain focus."

(Lynn leaves.)

Lynn: Yep, she's busy. It's best to leave her be. Hey, where's Lori?"

Leni: "She went into her room with Bobby."

(In Lori's room…)

Bobby: "Maybe not here, babe. What if everyone else hears us?"

Lori: "Shoot, and Leni is in here all the time."

(However, Leni hears Lori and Bobby.)

Leni: "Hey, guys. I think it's best to give Lori and Lincoln some time to themselves. They had some really rough days recently."

Luna: "Eh, let's go see if anything good is on the boob tube."

Lola: "What?"

Luna: "Was talking about TV."

Lola: "Oh."

(The others all go downstairs to the living room to watch TV, it cuts back to Lori.)

Lori: "Hmm, okay, we'll do it here. We'll just have to be very quiet."

Bobby: "Alright, babe. Let's do it."

(Lori and Bobby kiss each other on the lips, as they start to grope each other's bodies.)

Bobby: "I love you so much."

Lori: "I love you too."

(Bobby pulls Lori's top off and starts to undo her bra.)

Lori: "Oh, getting feisty, aren't we?"

Bobby: "Yeah, babe."

(Bobby removes Lori's bra, letting her boobs out.)

Lori: "Go ahead. Have a taste."

Bobby: "Okay."

(Bobby gropes Lori's left boob and begin licking her nipple.)

Lori: "Wait! Did you bring protection?"

Bobby: (pulls small box out of pocket) "Right here."

Lori: "Thank goodness."

(Bobby opens the box and pulls out a condom.)

Lori: "Here. Let me get that for you."

(Lori unbuckles and pulls down Bobby's pants to reveal his dick. Then, she pulls the condom over it.)

Bobby: "You ready, Lori?"

Lori: "Sure thing, Bobby. I can't believe this is finally happening."

(Bobby pulls Lori's skirt and panties down, as she gets onto the bed and lies on it belly-down not before removing her leggings and shoes.)

Lori: (shakes ass in excitement) "Do it, boo boo bear."

Bobby: "Alright, babe. Wait, what'd happen if each of our parents find out?"

Lori: "It'll be fine, since we're using protection. What's the worst that could happen?"

Bobby: "Okay."

(Bobby gets onto the bed and slides his covered penis into Lori's pussy.)

Lori: (moans) "Oh my god... It's actually happening. Our first time…" (in her mind) "Well, not our official first time… At least for me."

Bobby: "I'm ready when you are, Lori."

(Lori begins to gyrate her hips around to feel more of Bobby inside her. Then, she looks back at him with half-lidded eyes and bites her lower lip.)

Bobby: "Oh, I love it when you get saucy."

(Bobby grips Lori's buttocks and starts thrusting into her pussy.)

Lori: "Yeah, baby… Give that pussy what for…"

Bobby: "I hope you can take this, babe."

(Back downstairs, the others are watching TV.)

Lola: "Do you guys hear something?"

Luan: "Other than the TV, no." (turns up the TV volume)

(Suddenly, there's some creaking and moans coming from downstairs.)

Luna: "What's that?"

Lynn: "Beats me."

(It cuts back to Lori's room, where she and Bobby are still in intercourse.)

Lori: "Yeah, do me, baby…"

Bobby: "I want to do your asshole now."

(Bobby sits at the end of Lori's bed, as Lori crawls to him. She then climbs over him and eases his cock into her anus. She's now facing Bobby, with their faces merely centimeters apart.)

Bobby: "Babe, let's go."

Lori: "Right."

(Bobby and Lori make out while they do anal. Bobby squeezes Lori's breasts with one hand, and kneads her buttcheeks with the other.)

Bobby: "Babe, you have the best curves in just the right places…"

Lori: "It pays to have a perky body like this, boo boo bear."

(Bobby licks across Lori's neck, up to her chin, and then French kisses with her.)

Lori: "I love it when you french kiss me."

Bobby: "Babe, I'm feeling something shooting."

Lori: (gasps) "You're close to ejaculating."

(After a few more thrusts, Bobby cums. But, it's all contained in the condom he's wearing.)

Lori: "That was great…"

Bobby: (takes condom off) "Yeah… Definitely need showers to get the smell off."

Lori: "Oh, right. You go first. I'm gonna check on Lincoln."

(Lori gets her clothes back on, as Bobby gets in the shower. Lori knocks on Lincoln's door.)

Lincoln: "It's open."

(Lori opens the door to find Lincoln, Sid, and Ronnie, who are all in their PJs, still on their laptops.)

Lori: "Wow, it's really that late?"

Lincoln: (looks at his clock) "Well, it's only 9:34 right now." (smells) "What is that smell?"

Lori: "Nothing!"

Ronnie Anne: "Where's Bobby? I thought he would've left by now."

Lori: "Had to freshen up before he went off."

Ronnie Anne: (suspicious) "What were you two doing in there? We heard moaning from your room all afternoon."

Lori: (now nervous) "That was… um… Hey, Lincoln, can you come with me real quick?"

(Lori drags Lincoln by the arm, as they head into Lori's bedroom.)

Lincoln: "What's the matter with you, sis?"

Lori: (sighs) "Okay, I'll come clean… Me and Bobby we're having sex in here. But we did it with protection, just to be clear."

Lincoln: "Wow… You two actually did it..."

Lori: "Yes… Shocked, are you?"

Lincoln: "No, I'm actually proud…"

Lori: "Proud? But why?"

Lincoln: "I'm proud because you two are taking the next step with your relationship…"

Lori: "And maybe someday, you can do the same with your little girlfriend."

Lincoln: (blushes) "Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend! How many times do I need to tell you that?!"

Lori: "What? I wasn't talking about her. I meant whichever girl you want to take to the next level."

Lincoln: "Oh, my bad…"

Lori: " It's alright, Lincoln. Word of advice, please use protection when you and your future girlfriend do it."

Lincoln: "Okay. I was thinking of having either Girl Jordan or Stella be my girlfriend."

Lori: (laughs) "Picking things early, I see."

Lincoln: (laughs) "Yeah, I should head back to my room…" (sniffs) "And you still smell bad…"

Lori: "OK, OK! I'll get to that when Bobby gets out."

(Lincoln leaves the room and returns to Ronnie Anne and Sid.)

Lori: (mischievously) "Or maybe I can join him in there." (snickers)

(In Lincoln's room…)

Sid: "What was that about?"

Lincoln: "Eh, I don't even know…"

Ronnie Anne: "Oh, was Lori talking about us being a couple again?"

Lincoln: (grumbles) "Fortunately, no. She was OK with us being just friends, and that I can search for other girlfriends."

Ronnie Anne: (chuckles) "Lincoln Loud, the claimed "Man with the Plan" is now looking for some babes..."

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah? What about you and Sid? What boyfriends are you two going to be searching for?"

Ronnie Anne: (blushes) "I-I-I…"

Sid: "Um…"

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Poor Ronnie Anne… Poor Sid… Forever in the struggle of finding soulmates..."

Ronnie Anne: "Shut up!" (playfully punching Lincoln, who is still laughing)

Lincoln: "See me get a girlfriend way before you score a boyfriend."

Ronnie Anne: "It's a deal!"

???: "What's this about scoring a date?"

(The three look over to see Luna in front of the doorway.)

Lincoln: "Luna?"

Luna: "Looking to score yourself some chicks, lil' bro?"

Lincoln: "Well… I was talking with Lori… and then had some fun with Ronnie Anne."

Luna: "What lucky girls do have your sights set on?"

Lincoln: "Maybe Girl Jordan or even Stella…"

Luna: "What do they look like?"

(Lincoln pulls out his phone and shows a photo of him and his circle of friends.)

Lincoln: "The girl with the light-brown braid and yellow shirt is Jordan, and the one with the white and red sweater is Stella…"

Luna: "Seem like rockin' choices, bro."

Lincoln: "If you say so… Hopefully, one of them accepts me."

Luna: "Why not both? It's not wrong to have two girlfriends."

Lincoln: "You are right…"

???: "Room for one more?"

(Lori appears at the doorstep, with towels covering her hair and body.)

Lincoln: "What the?! Lori, why are you here? And why are you in towels?"

Lori: "Got out of the shower with Bobby. Then, I saw Luna in your room."

Ronnie Anne: "Wait, with who?"

Lori: "I meant after Bobby…"

Luna: "Me and Lors can help you make the moves on either of your babes."

Lincoln: "Really? Thanks, girls."

Lori: (to Sid and Ronnie Anne) "You guys want help too?"

Ronnie Anne: "Nah, I can get Carlota and Bobby to help."

Sid: "Maybe I can get help from them, too."

Lincoln: "That's sweet of you guys." (to Lori) "Now, can you please get dressed?"

Lori: "Oh, right." (leaves the room)

Luna: "So, how are you feeling now that you're away from that Pingrey douche?"

Lincoln: "I feel great. No more suffering or torture from that bitch… Is Lisa still working on her defense thingamajig?"

(Luna turns off the lights upstairs, and then Lisa's door is illuminated by a red fiery aura.)

Luna: "Seems like it, bro."

Lincoln: "Seems like she'll be pulling a bunch of all-nighters… What do you want to do now, you guys?"

Sid: "We can watch TV."

Lincoln: "That sounds great. I wanted to sleep downstairs anyway."

Ronnie Anne: "Let's go."

(The three of them all take their sleeping bags downstairs with them to wrap up their night.)


	18. Chapter 18

(That same night, Carol and Connie are sitting together on one of the beds in the warehouse, making up for lost time.)

Connie: "I'm telling you, Carol. That prison was a fucking disgrace of a place."

Carol: "Juvie wasn't all that great, either."

Connie: (laughs) "It seems that we Pingreys are always nothing but trouble…"

Carol: "Yeah, so, when do we strike against the Louds?"

Connie: "Tomorrow, we'll find my active members and you'll find some new recruits yourself, sweetheart."

Carol: "Hopefully, I can find some that aren't as failure prone as Belle and them."

Connie: "Oh, yeah. What are we gonna do with them?"

(Belle and the others are about to enter the room, but they hear Connie and Carol.)

Carol: "I don't have any use for them anymore, auntie. Now that you're back, I can toss those morons outta here like trash!"

Belle: (aghast) "What? What does she mean?"

Fiona: "She called us morons?"

Whitney: "Let's take a closer listen."

Carol: "While I was rotting in juvie with them, I've never actually liked them. That time when I tortured Whori, she mentioned that I was just using them to get what I want. And what do you know? She was right."

(Connie and Carol both laugh hysterically as the others, in a mixture of shock and anger, listen to them.)

Whitney: "I can't believe her… She's gonna get rid of us…"

Fiona: (furious) "Oh, hell, no! Nothing's gonna stop me from torturing that Loud twerp!" (goes into room)

(Carol and Connie hear some stomping, then they see an incensed Fiona, Whitney, and Belle.)

Carol: "Oh, hey, girls. What's up?"

Fiona: "Oh, hey. Here's a question… Why are you gonna fire us?!"

Carol: (smirks) "Oh… I was gonna tell you that you guys are totally useless, but now I can tell you early…"

Belle: "After everything I've done for you?! Why this?!"

Whitney: "You're supposed to lead us to a bright future!"

Carol: "Wish I could, but I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, based off your track records."

Fiona: "Those fucking Louds and their dumbass friends were the reason we always lost!"

Carol: "Plus, I don't want any future double crossers like that stupid Becky and Dana!"

Belle: (vexed) "You…. you… YOU!!"

(Belle rushes towards Carol to try and strangle her. Suddenly, Connie grabs her by her arm.)

Connie: "Sorry, I'm not gonna let some overweight hippo-looking skank hurting my dear niece!"

(Connie lifts Belle by the arm and slams her onto the ground.)

Belle: (in pain) "Uggh! My back!"

Whitney: "Belle!"

Fiona: (growls) " Let's get her!"

(Whitney and Fiona attempt to attack Connie, but Carol swiftly kicks Whitney and punches Fiona in the stomach and face respectively.)

Carol: "I wish you would try and hurt my auntie..."

Belle: "You're making a huge mistake…"

Fiona: "Yeah! Like you're really gonna find anyone better than us!"

Carol: "Oh, but I will, and we'll be unstoppable!"

Whitney: "Well, what do you expect us to do now? We're wanted women because we've stuck by your side for so long!"

Fiona: "Yeah, I only joined you because I wanted to severely punish that albino twerp!"

Carol: "Well, Fiona, you got your chance to do that twice already…"

Belle: "That's it. Since you don't want us anymore, we're outta here…"

Whitney: "We hope you fail for the third time in a row."

Fiona: "And to rot in both jail and Hell."

(The three of them limp away out of the warehouse.)

Connie: "Should I finish those skanks off?"

Carol: "No, I think they've learned not to mess with the Pingreys!"

Connie: "Where do you think they're gonna go, then?"

Carol: "They'll probably turn themselves back into juvie… Just like Becky..."

(The two Pingreys laugh it off. Outside, the three are now in a fetal position, quietly sobbing into their arms.)

Belle: "I can't believe Carol… After all we've been through, it was all for nothing…"

Fiona: "That bitch is gonna pay…"

Whitney: "What do we do now?"

Belle: "I guess there's only one thing left to do, girls…"

Fiona: "What? We have no other friends to turn to."

Belle: "Then, we'll have to work with some old enemies of ours..."

Whitney: "Who?"

(It cuts back to the Loud House, where Lincoln, Sid, and Ronnie Anne are watching TV with the lights turned off.)

Lincoln: "Late night TV is actually pretty fun…"

Ronnie Anne: "Same here." (yawns) "I'm tired, though."

Sid: "Same here."

Lincoln: "Yeah, me three."

(Suddenly, a pair of arms grabs Lincoln, startling him. Luan pops up, laughing.)

Luan: "Gotcha, little bro!"

Lincoln: "Don't creep up on me like that! You could've given me a heart attack!"

Luan: "Sorry, I couldn't resist!" (dashes up the stairs)

Lincoln: (grumbles) "I'll get her back in the morning…"

(Lincoln goes back to sleep, in between Ronnie Anne and Sid. It cuts to three figures trudging towards the Loud House's front door, heavily wheezing.)

???: "Are you sure this is a good idea? All of them hate our guts."

???: "I'm sure they'll listen…"

(The figure knocks on the door, waking Lincoln up.)

Lincoln: "Huh? Who's at the door this time of night?"

(Lincoln gets out of his sleeping bag and goes towards the door. He turns the outside light on, and gets a stool to reach the eyehole.)

Lincoln: "Who's there?"

(Lincoln takes a peek through the hole to see it's Belle, Whitney, and Fiona.)

Lincoln: (gasps in fear) "Gotta wake the others up!"

(Lincoln pulls out an airhorn and a megaphone. He blasts the air horn at full power through the megaphone, waking everybody in the house up.)

Lola: "Lincoln, what's wrong with you?!"

Lincoln: "I'm sorry for waking you up, but it's an emergency! Three of Carol's goons are right outside our front door!"

Lola: "Yeah, right!"

Lincoln: "Don't believe me? Take a look for yourself."

(Lincoln grabs Lola and holds her up to the peephole to see that they're indeed outside. She screams and hides behind Lincoln.)

Lola: "Linky's right! They are outside!"

Lori: "What?!"

Lucy: "No way."

Lincoln: "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!! They were probably sent by Carol to kill us all!"

Lori: "Little bro, calm down! There must be an explanation for all this!"

Belle: (from outside) "We just wanna talk to Lincoln!"

Lynn: "Yeah! They wanna take Lincoln again! I'm not gonna stand for this!"

(Lynn pulls out her baseball bat and gives it to Lincoln.)

Lynn: "You'll need that for self-defense, bro."

(Lincoln fearfully tiptoes you the door and slowly opens it.)

Belle: "Hi, Lincoln. Long time, no see…"

Lincoln: "GO AWAY!"

Belle: "Whoa, whoa! Chill out!"

Lincoln: "I'm not letting you prissy skanks kidnap me, torture my sister, or hurt the rest of my family! GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Lori: "That's right! And if you don't, we'll have to use force, and call the cops on you!"

(Evident by the other sisters, who each got weapons in their hands.)

Lori: (glances at Whitney) "Mom, that's the dickhead who shot Lincoln's shoulder!"

Rita: (angry) "Oh, is she?!"

Whitney: (nervous) "Yeah, sorry about that…"

(Rita, furious, grabs Whitney by her shirt collar.)

Rita: "Listen here, you little bitch! If I catch you or your other skank friends hurting any of my babies again, you're gonna feel my wrath!"

Lana: "What are you jerks doing here?!"

Fiona: "Please! Let us explain."

Lucy: "Yeah, right… I sense a dark evil within you three…"

Lincoln: (shudders) "Mom, the girl with the brown ponytail scares me the most..."

Mom: "It'll be okay, my son…" (hugs Lincoln; glares at Fiona) "Explain yourself!"

Fiona: "Carol… fired us…"

Luna: "Yeah, right! And she doesn't want to come after us anymore… What a load!"

Belle: "We're being serious this time… Ever since Carol got her aunt out of jail, she's been calling us big failures."

Whitney: "And when we tried to get back at her, she and Connie attacked us."

Fiona: "And the only thing we could think of doing was to head here and try to join your side…"

Lincoln: "Like that's gonna happen… After every abysmal thing you mean girls had pulled on me, my friends, and my family… You expect us to help you?!"

Lori: "Yeah, we're gonna make you sorry for everything you did!"

Belle: "Okay! We know we had some bad times in the past, but Whitney and Fiona used to be your friends. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Leni: "Yeah, you ditched me, Mandee, Jackie, and Miguel all because you wanted to spank my brother?!"

Lori: "And you're just as bad as Carol, Whitney! Why'd you join her?!"

Whitney: "Ask Belle. She was the one who recruited all of us to join Carol."

Belle: (sighs) "Just let us in, and we'll explain everything…"

Rita: "Yeah, I don't think so…" (slams the door on the girls; dials 911 on her phone)

Belle: (outside) "Please, we're begging you!"

Rita: "Too late! Already calling the cops! Hello, 911, I have three of the four juvenile escapees in front of my house."

Whitney: "We need to tell you about Carol! We know what she's planning!"

Lucy: "Wait, they may be onto something…"

Lynn: "What?! Lucy, are you nuts?!"

Lucy: "Settle down. We'll just use them as intel for Carol's scheme, then turn them into the cops."

Lynn: "Brilliant idea, sis."

(Lynn whispers Lucy's idea to Rita.)

Rita: "Sweetie, that is a great idea." (to her phone) "Take your time coming here."

(Rita hangs up.)

Rita: (sighs) "Let them in."

(Lucy opens the door and beckons for Belle, Whitney, and Fiona to come inside.)

Belle: "Thank you so much…"

Rita: "Remember… NO TRICKS…"

Fiona: "We promise."

Rita: "And if you try anything sneaky…" (snaps her fingers)

(The sisters bust out their respective weapons, much to Belle, Fiona, and Whitney's fright.)

Rita: "Got it?!"

Belle: (scared) "Yes, ma'am."

(Inside, the three girls are sitting on the couch while the others are glaring at them.)

Belle: "What a nice place you guys got here…"

Rita: "Cut the bull crap and tell us what Pingrey's trying to do!"

Belle: "After Carol helped Connie break out of prison, she's gonna recruiting her own active gang members, while Carol recruiting her own as well. She might gather an army to attack you guys and kidnap Lori and Lincoln again."

Luan: "Oh, no!"

Fiona: "And they're gonna start tomorrow."

Lynn Sr.: "Dear god…"

Whitney: "Yeah, and with those two together, they'll be really hard to knock down."

Fiona: "Say, where's the white haired kid anyway?"

(In the kitchen, Lincoln is cradling on the floor under the sink.)

Lincoln: "I just know they're up to no good… And I'm not gonna take part in any of their mind games…"

Lori: "I'll fetch him…"

(Lori goes into the kitchen to find Lincoln.)

Lori: "Lincoln… Lincoln… Lincoln, where are you?"

(Lori hears teeth chattering.)

Lori: (sighs) "The sink…"

(Lori looks under the sink to find Lincoln on the floor.)

Lori: "Lincoln, get out of there."

Lincoln: "No! Not until those girls leave."

Lori: "Bro, they're not gonna do anything to you this time…"

Lincoln: "No!"

(Lori grabs Lincoln, who is squirming.)

Lori: "Don't make such a big deal out of it."

Lincoln: "Fine… But if they do anything funny, I'm willing to beat them up."

Lori: (chuckles) "Sure you are, little man…"

Lincoln: "Oh, be quiet. At least I'm not the one who threatens to turn anyone that irritates them into human pretzels."

Lori: "That was one time I ever said that. One time."

(Lori carries Lincoln into the living room and sets him down next to her.)

Whitney: "Is he alright?"

Lori: "No, he is not… He's scarred for life thanks to you three..."

Belle: "Oh…"

Lincoln: "Why does Carol always want her way with me?"

Rita: "I dunno, sweetie… Who knew that bitch could be twisted in the head?"

Belle: "Well, there's more to that story."

Ronnie Anne: "What are you talking about?"

Belle: "Carol had a thing for little boys for a long, long time…"

Sid: "No way…"

Belle: "I'm not joking." (sighs) "I think it's time all of you should know. The true reason behind Carol's obsession with pedophillia…"


	19. Chapter 19

(It flashes back to when Carol was a middle schooler at Royal Woods Junior High, during one of her classes.)

Belle: (voice-over) "It all started six years ago, when Carol seemed like your normal, average tweenage girl…"

Carol: "Maybe I should drop by at the elementary school after school today…" (chuckles deviously)

Belle: (voice-over) "But looks can be deceiving… Cause when she gets out of middle school, she often goes to the elementary school to "talk" to the boys over there..."

(After the final bell rings, the students rush out of class to enjoy their free time. All except Carol, who contently hums and leisurely walks out of the school.)

Carol: "Good thing elementary school's hours end later than mine." (laughs)

(Carol then walks down the path to find Royal Woods Elementary School. With a devious laugh, she sneaks into the school through the back door.)

Carol: "Now… Which boy shall I "talk" with today?"

(Carol goes into the playground and looks around at the boys there. She spots a tan skinned boy with brown hair and freckles.)

Carol: "Bingo…"

(Carol sashays over to the boy in question.)

Carol: "Hey, there, little boy. What's your name?"

Boy: "It's Cedric."

Carol: "Nice name, Cedric… How about you come with me?"

Cedric: "What?"

(Carol takes Cedric's hand on hers and walks away from the playground.)

Cedric: "Where are you taking me?!"

Carol: "Somewhere fun…"

Belle: (voice-over) "After Carol takes little boys, she goes into the girl's bathroom to, you know…"

(Inside the school, Carol goes into the girl's room with Cedric in tow.)

Cedric: "I can't be in here. This room's for girls."

Carol: "Shh… Be quiet… Because right now, it's just you and me…"

(Carol begins to remove her clothing slowly in front of Cedric.)

Cedric: (covering his eyes) "I-I gotta go!" (runs for exit)

(Carol then locks the bathroom door and stands in front of it, so Cedric can't escape. Carol has a sinister grin, as she gets closer to Cedric.)

Cedric: "Let me out of here! Somebody help me!"

Carol: "No one can hear you in here…"

(Carol pushes Cedric on her back, undoes his pants and underwear, and straddles him.)

Carol: "So, shut up and enjoy it…"

(Carol gives Cedric a handjob, which Cedric looks away in shock.)

Carol: "Look at me!"

(Carol turns Cedric's head with her free hand so he's facing her. She then makes out with him, while he tries to pull away from her.)

Carol: "Oh, you're so cute when you're scared..."

(Carol grips Cedric's penis and eases it into her vagina.)

Cedric: "Get off me! Please!"

Carol: "Oh, you got a nice log for a small kid…"

(Carol begins riding him, covering his mouth with her hand to keep him quiet.)

Carol: "Aw, yeah… My very first log."

(Cedric then comes into Carol's womb.)

Carol: "And you gave me your seed… You're a real keeper, Cedric…"

Belle: (voice-over) "After her first time, she's been sneaking back to that elementary school every day to fuck all of the little boys there… Day… after day… after day…"

(It cuts to a montage of Carol going back to elementary school, taking many little boys to the girl's bathroom, and having their way with them.)

Belle: (voice-over) "But one fateful Wednesday… One of the girl students went into the girl's bathroom and saw Carol in the midst of banging one of her classmates.)

Girl: "Ew! What the heck are you doing to Mike?!!"  
Carol: "Aw, crud…"

Mike: "Sarah, help me…"

Sarah: (scared) "Don't worry, Mike. I'll be right back."

(Sarah quickly runs to find a teacher, she comes with a younger Mrs. Johnson.)

Sarah: "Mrs. Johnson, come look! There's this girl doing something gross to Mike in the bathroom!"

(Sarah takes a younger Mrs. Johnson back to the girls bathroom.)

Mrs. Johnson: "Carol Pingrey? What are you doing back here?"

Carol:"Uh… I was just giving Mike some dating advice?" (shrugs)

(Mrs. Johnson sees Carol is on Mike, both naked, as she cringes in disgust. It cuts to the Pingrey's residence where Mr. and Mrs. Pingrey are drinking tea.)

Mrs. Pingrey: "Where do you suppose Carol is? She usually comes home around this time, Greg."

Mr. Pingrey: "Maybe she's finishing up a test or something, Monica."

(The phone rings, alerting the two. Greg picks it up.)

Greg: "Hello?"

Principal Huggins: "Is this Mr. Pingrey?"

Greg: "Yes?"

Principal Huggins: "This is Principal Huggins of Royal Woods Elementary School, and I'm afraid that your daughter has been caught molesting one of my students."

(Greg spits out his tea in disbelief.)

Greg: "CAROL DID WHAT?!"

Principal Huggins: "Please come to the school as soon as possible. And bring the missus too. I and Carol's principal, Principal Ramirez, would like to have a word with you both."

Greg: "Okay, thank you." (hangs up the phone) "Come on, Monica. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Monica: "Okay, I don't know why Carol would do such a horrible thing."

(Greg and Monica drive up to Royal Woods Elementary School and walk into the principal's office. Once inside, they see Principal Huggins, Principal Ramirez, their daughter, Mike, the other boys she molested, and Sarah, in addition to their respective parents.)

Principal Huggins: "Please, come in, Mr. and Mrs. Pingrey."

(Greg and Monica take a seat next to their anxious daughter.)

Principal Huggins: "For the past week or so, your daughter's been sneaking off here after the middle school gets out, and raping our male students in the girls bathroom."

Mike: (crying) "Yeah, and she touched me all around in places that should never be touched! If it wasn't for Sarah, I would've never been found!"

(Mike cries, while his mom and Sarah comforts him. All the adults glare at Carol in disgust.)

Carol: (under her breath) "Sarah, you little snitch…"

Monica: "Don't go blaming her for this, young lady! You have only yourself to blame! And why would you do that to those little boys?!"

Carol: "Because… um… I want to… give boys some pointers on dating…"

(The adults stare at Carol in disbelief over her hackneyed explanation.)

Mike's Dad: "Yeah, right!"

Principal Ramirez: "I'm sorry to say this, Carol Pingrey. I have no choice but to expel you…"

Monica: "EXPELLED?!"

Principal Ramirez: "Yep. We just can't have a student like her getting involved in scandals like this."

Carol: "This can't be…"

Monica: "Carol, you are so grounded when we get home…"

Carol: (downtrodden) "Yes, Mother..."

Greg: (to Mike and Sarah's parents) "We're so, so sorry this happened…"

Mike's Mom: "You need to keep that sick daughter of yours in check. Constantly."

Sarah's Dad: "Yeah, because she is a menace!"

Greg: "Let's go, Carol…"

(Greg takes Carol's hand and drags her out of the room, with Monica following them from right behind. It cuts back to the Pingrey's residence...)

Monica: "Carol, go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day!"

Greg: "And during two whole months, for that matter!"

(Carol angrily runs into her room, slamming the door.)

Greg: "Now you're staying in there for three months for door slamming!"

(Carol is crying on her bed.)

Carol: "It isn't fair! My stupid parents ruin everything fun in my life!"

(Downstairs, Greg and Monica are prepping for bed.)

Monica: (flustered; pinches bridge of nose) "Oh, what to do with that girl…"

Greg: "We'll sign her up for therapist to try and fix that mind of hers…"

(It cuts back to Carol.)

Carol: (furious) "Nothing's gonna stop me from having my fun! Not even Mom and Dad!"

Belle: (voice-over) "After she got busted at school, Carol started to sneak out of her house when her parents weren't home. Then, she went all around town to find and bang little boys in nearly every public place…"

(It cuts to a montage of Carol banging little boys near the community pool, in the movie theater, at the library, at the park, and various other locales.)

Belle: (voice-over) "Then, one day, she was taken into therapy."

(It cuts to Carol in a younger Dr. Lopez's office.)

Dr. Lopez: "Okay, now explain the problems you have, Carol."

Carol: "My parents stopped me from seeing little boys after I got expelled from middle school for having fun with one in the elementary school's bathroom."

Dr. Lopez: "Hmm… Sounds like you're starting to develop pedophilia…"

Carol: "Pedophilia?"

Dr. Lopez: "It means that you're sexually attracted to younger children… Such as the boys you've been, quote-on-quote 'having fun' with."

Carol: "Huh."

Dr. Lopez: "Or, in Japanese terms, you're a shotacon."

Carol: "Oh."

Dr. Lopez: "So, you're developing pedophilia, Carol. I strongly suggest you start socially interacting with people your age in order to curve your disorder. And also, stop performing sexual acts with anyone period until you're an adult."

Carol: "Okay, Dr. Lopez. Thanks."

Dr. Lopez: "You're welcome, hun."

(Carol leaves Dr. Lopez's office and goes to her parents in the waiting room.)

Monica: "Are you finished, Carol? Did Dr. Lopez help you with how to deal with your issue?"

Younger Carol: "Yes, mommy, I've changed my ways now." (crosses her fingers behind her back)

Belle: (voice-over) "Unfortunately, that didn't stop Carol from getting her way with boys… One day, her parents went off on a business trip and when they came back, they discovered something horrible..."

(It cuts to Greg and Monica entering the house.)

Monica: "Did you hear that several boys in town have gone missing?"

Greg: "Yeah. I hope the police find them soon."

(Greg and Monica hear moaning and crying from Carol's room. Curiosity getting the better of them, they open the door and gasped in shock.)

Monica: "What on Earth is going on here?!"

(It shows a naked Carol near some terrified little boys who "went missing", who are also in the buff and shaking in fear.)

Carol: (nervous) "So, how was your trip?"

(It cuts to a moving truck outside of their house. Carol is holding a suitcase, as her parents escort her into said truck.)

Greg: "We're really sorry to do this to you, sweetheart, but you left us with not much other options."

Monica: "You're gonna be living with your aunt Connie until your disorder is dissolved."

Carol: "No, please! Anything but that!"

Monica: "Don't worry, hun. Aunt Connie will be lots of fun."

Greg: "And if she could get over her problem, she can help you overcome yours."

Carol: "I dunno, Dad."

Mover Guy: "Okay, that's the last thing out of your daughter's room, Mr. P."

Greg: "Thank you, sir." (to Carol) "We hope you change for the better, sweetie..."

(It cuts to Connie's house, where the mover truck from earlier parks.)

Mover Guy: "Okay, we're here."

Carol: "Thanks."

(Carol goes up to the door and knocks on it.)

Connie: "Well, well, well… If it ain't my favorite niece, Carol."

Carol: (sadly) "Hi, Aunt Connie."

Connie: "What's the matter, dear?"

Carol: "My parents sent me here to live with you, and I'm really going to miss them."

Connie: "Why'd they kick you out?"

Carol: "Because… I've been doing it with little boys, even though Mom and Dad told me not to."

Connie: "Really?"

Carol: "Yeah, and they think you could help me get over that."

(All Connie could do is chuckle.)

Carol: "Hey! What's so funny?"

Connie: "Your parents! They're complete fools for thinking I can fix you!"

Carol: (irritated) "What do you mean you can't help me?"

Connie: "I want to let you in on a little secret, one that your parents don't know about…"

Carol: (intrigued) "What is it?"

Connie: "I have a thing for little boys as well, and I'm the leader of an all-girl gang…"

Carol: "But Mom and Dad said you got over it."

Connie: "I lied to them… I only pretended I was."

Carol: "No way…"

Connie: "So… Let's get you settled into Auntie's nest, dear." (ruffles Carol's hair)

Belle: (voice-over) "Also unbeknownst to Carol's parents, Connie was running an underground milk distributing operation with her gang, and they've been striking boys in nearly every town and city in Michigan. What those boys have to do with their milk scheme, you may ask..."

(It cuts to Carol's new room all set up.)

Connie: "And there, you're settled in."

Carol: "Thanks, auntie. But I was wondering about something, about your gang…"

Connie: "What's that?"

Carol: "What exactly do you guys do?"

Connie: "We kidnap boys to fuck them for fun… And we also use them for a little side project of ours."

Carol: "Side project?"

Connie: "Yeah. Wanna take a look?"

Carol: "Okay?"

(Connie escorts Carol to a seemingly small shed in her backyard.)

Carol: "In here?"

Connie: "Trust me, it's bigger on the inside."

(Connie opens the shed, moves her gardening tools over, and opens a hatch on the floor to reveal a flight of stairs downward.)

Carol: "Down there?"

Connie: "Yeah, it's our gang's hideout. No one would think to look under a tool shed."

(Connie leads Carol down the stairs, then punches in a security code to unlock the door.)

Carol: "Whoa…"

Belle: (voice-over) "And what Carol witnessed that day ultimately changed her entire life…"

(It shows several adult women making a unique kind of milk and sealing said liquid in cartons.)

Carol: "My god…"

(The women were mixing regular milk with a special ingredient, from the tied-up little boys in cells.)

Connie: "We take little boys, gather their semen, and blend it into this milk. We've been selling this stuff for years on the black market, and it impregnates most of our female customers."

Carol: "Whoa, that… is… awesome!"

Connie: "Sure is, sweetheart. How's about I teach you how to make the milk? You can earn yourself some extra smackeroos, too."

(The adult women notice Carol.)

Women: "Who's the runt, Connie?"

Connie: "Girls, this is my niece, Carol. She's not gonna cause any harm. I'm been showing her what we do in our milk making scheme."

Carol: (nervously) "Hi."

Women 2: "Hello, there. So, you're interested in our scheme?"

Carol: "I am… Especially the part with the little boys… But, my parents are against this kind of stuff."

Connie: "Oh. How about we deal with them swiftly?"

Carol: "What do you mean?"

Connie: "We're gonna get them out of the picture… for good!"

Carol: (gasps) "You want to kill Mom and Dad?"

Connie: "They punished you, sent you here to live with me, and they'll probably gonna stop you here, as well, if we don't do something about it."

(Carol rubs her arm, unsure about going through with this.)

Connie: "Think about it, sweetie. If we get rid of them, they'll never get in the way of your fun time with little boys again."

Carol: "But if I do it, then I'll never see my parents again…"

Connie: "But I'll still be around to take good care of you, hun."

Carol: "Hmm… okay." (narrows her eyes) "Let's do it…"

Connie: "Splendid! That's the spirit."

(It cuts back to the Pingrey residence, where Greg and Monica are sipping on some hot cocoa.)

Monica: "Are you sure sending Carol to live with aunt Connie was a good idea? I know what she did was atrocious, but I think we were a little too hard on her."

Greg: "Nonsense. Would my own sister ever try anything behind my back? I'm certain our little Carol's in good hands."

Connie: "Are you sure about that, little brother?!"

Monica: "What in the world?!"

(The door gets kicked off its hinges, revealing Connie and Carol with tommy guns.)

Greg: "What on Earth are you doing with those?!"

Carol: "This!"

(The two Pingrey girls immediately pull on their triggers, firing mercilessly at both Greg and Monica, instantly killing them as their deceased, bloody corpses fall on the ground.)

Connie: "Now, we just need to get rid of the evidence."

Carol: "Okay…"

(Connie picks up the bodies of Carol's parents and loads them into her van, then wipes away the mess from their corpses. She and Carol drive deep into a big forest, where they proceed to bust out two shovels.)

Connie: "No one will ever find them in here..."

(Connie begins digging up two large holes for each of them, she tosses Greg in one hole and Monica in the other.)

Carol: (in her mind) "Goodbye, mommy and daddy…"

Connie: "Carol, can you come help me bury these two?"

Carol: "Okay."

(Carol begins shoveling dirt into each of the holes of her now dead parents.)

Carol: "There."

Connie: "Now, whaddaya say we find us some cute boys to have a little fun with?"

Carol: "Yeah!"

Belle: (voice-over) "After Carol and Connie assassinated her parents, they continued with their boy-napping spree."

(It cuts to Carol throwing a hogtied boy in the back of her aunt's van with other hogtied boys.)

Carol: "Quit squirming… You're staying with us forever..."

Boy: (muffled) "I wanna go home!"

Carol: "This is gonna be your new home…" (to Connie) "Floor it, aunt Connie!"

(Connie drives the van back to her shed, where the women are still making the milk. Carol's involvement with the group is now evident by mercilessly banging the little boys…)

Connie: "Yeah, go, Carol! Show them who's boss!"

Carol: "YES! I missed having boys' logs inside me!"

(The boy cums into Carol's womb, then she squats over a jar as the cum leaks out of her and drops into it. Carol gives the jar to Connie.)

Connie: "Excellent job, sweetheart."

Belle: (voice-over) "Since she joined in on her aunt's insane ways, Carol has lost her moral compass and goodwill… A few weeks later, she brought yours truly into the business."

(It cuts to a younger Belle, as Carol introduces her to Connie's milk maid racket, which she's a part of, and she's taken quite an interest.)

Belle: "Why, this is so cool…"

Carol: "So, are you in?"

Belle: "Hell yeah!"

Belle: (voice-over) "As I joined in with Carol, something drastic happened that made Carol lose everything. Because at the time, they were multiple boys missing all across Michigan…"

(It cuts to Carol and Belle giving Connie some fresh batches of semen for the milk.)

Carol: "Here you go. Fresh from the log of those dumb, yet cute boys…"

Connie: "Thank you, girls. With this, we'll make millions on the black market…"

???: "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Connie: "Huh?"

(One of the women reveals she's wearing a police badge, then takes out a walkie-talkie.)

Policewoman: "This is Officer Schoffner reporting, over. I've located the missing Michigan boys."

(The door bursts open to reveal multiple police officers.)

Connie: "You're with the feds?!"

Officer Schoffner: "Yep, and I knew something was suspicious with your "milk-maid" service!"

Belle: (voice-over) "One of Connie's members turned out to be an undercover cop, and they staged a raid on Connie's shed."

(Aside from Carol and Belle, Connie and her members are all getting handcuffed, as some of the other officers are freeing all of the boys that they've kidnapped.)

Officer 2: "Okay, all of the boys have been rescued, chief. You're cleared to proceed!"

Schoffner: "Good work, deputy. Now notify the boys' parents and guardians that they've been found."

Carol: "No! What are you doing to my aunt?!"

Schoffner: "I'm sorry, little miss, But your aunt and her friends are going to jail for a long time."

Belle: (voice-over) "And since Connie and her squad got arrested, and her parents are now deceased, Carol, aside from me, was left all alone."

Carol: "Noooooo!"

Belle: (voice-over) "Luckily for her, in the hideout, she came across a briefcase containing all the money from Connie's milk business."

Carol: "Oh, what do we have here?"

Belle: (voice-over) "Carol used the money to buy a house to live in, where she would try and regain her former self. Then, after six years had passed..."

(It cuts to Carol looking through Lori's SwiftyPic profile on her phone, and coming across a picture of the Loud family. One particular member of it spurs an old temptation of hers.)

Carol: "He's perfect…"

Belle: (voice-over) "Carol decided to kidnap Lincoln for her own nefarious purposes. Breaking into his house, attacking his sisters, and doing all sorts of messed up things to him… At that point, she completely lost it. Her view of the world changed. She ended up thinking Lincoln was the only true thing to her..."

(Lincoln deeply breathes through his nose, while Lori comforts him.)

Belle: (voice-over) "After she told me to recruit Lori and Leni's friends, she had me get a bunch of weird stuff she said she needed for a party."

(It cuts to what happened that very night where Carol and her so called friends violated Lincoln.)

Belle: (voice-over) "Obviously, Lincoln wasn't kept there for very long. You guys came to rescue him and we were sent to juvie. But, being thrown in the slammer just made Pingrey even worse. She became a demented psycho, who had bloodlost for little boys like a wolf for sheep."

(It cuts to Carol in her jail cell, writing and drawing vigorously in her diary.)

Carol: "Yes. Yes! My master plan is complete! After I get out of this hellhole, the Louds will pay for their interference!" (looks at a sketch of Lincoln) "And don't think I forgot about you, Lil' Linky… I want to play with you some more…"

Belle: (voice-over) "Many months in the making, Carol put her scheme into action. Which leads us to what happened last week."

(It cuts back to the present.)

Belle: "I was once enamored with her singular lust for young males, but now, she is a mixture of desolation, hypocrisy, and insanity."

(All the Louds, Ronnie Anne, and Sid could do was gawk at Belle in utter shock.)

Lincoln: "Dear god… I never knew she could be that heartless..."

(All Lincoln can do is step off the couch, in a mixture of horror and disbelief, as he goes to the stairs and sits down on the bottom step.)

Luna: "Jesus… That really happened to Carol?"

Lori: "I knew she was slimy, but I never knew she was that vile."

Lola: "I think I'm gonna be sick again." (holds vomit) "Oh, no…"

(Lola runs into the kitchen and vomits in the trash can.)

Belle: "Now you guys know the truth, and what Connie and Carol are truly made of when it comes to little boys…"

Fiona: "We'll need your help to stop them."

(Suddenly, police sirens are heard outside.)

Whitney: "What the?!"

Rita: "Oh, they're finally here."

Belle: "You ratted us out?!"

Rita: "Sorry, but you girls still broke a ton of laws. It's best you just go quietly."

(Two policemen barge into the house and spot Whitney, Belle, and Fiona.)

Policeman 1: "Aha! The three escapees from juvie! Down on the ground!"

(The three girls hold their hands up and get on their knees.)

Policeman 2: "You know, we've been looking for you three ever since we received word you broke out. We already have the redhead, now where's that other blonde?"

Fiona: "She is still on the loose. She's at some warehouse on the outskirts of town. Her aunt has escaped as well, so they could be anywhere."

Policeman 1: "Alright. As for you three, you're coming with us."

(The two policemen handcuff the three of them, as Belle faces Rita.)

Rita: "Satisfied of what your troubles gotten you into?"

Belle: "No, not at all. We promise we'll change for the better and not end up like Carol."

Whitney: "We're really sorry for all of the trouble that we caused to all of you during that year and now."

Fiona: "And hopefully, we can become your friends again. At least for me and Whitney."

(The policemen escort the three of them into a police wagon, as it drives off back to the juvie while everybody stares at it.)

(Lincoln steps outside and sits on the porch with the others.)

Lincoln: "Jesus Christ… I can't believe this… and since both of them teamed up, I'm in even more danger than before."

Lori: "Room for one more?"

(Lincoln glances at his left to spot Lori.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hi, Lori."

Lori: "Ronnie Anne and Sid are here too."

Sid and Ronnie Anne: "Hey."

Lincoln: "Hey, girls."

(The three of them sit around Lincoln.)

Lori: "Are you alright?"

Lincoln: "It just that… I'm even more scared of Carol, as well as her aunt. I can't believe that she would do things so inhumane. And Connie's likely how she learned all that."

Lori: "Yeah, I agree. I just can't believe that she acted so crazy in her youth…"

Lincoln: "I know, Lori. She just flat out murdered her own parents all because she was doing terrible things to boys… and lately, I've become one of them…" (shakes his fist) "Damn it…"

Ronnie Anne: "Buddy…"

Lori: "Linc, you just need to stay positive to get through hard times like this."

Lincoln: "What if I can't, Lori?"

Lori: "You sit, you hope, you pray."

(Lori pulls Lincoln closer to her.)

Lori: "We'll all get through this OK. I believe you can, too."

Lincoln: "But, Lori-"

(Before Lincoln can say anything, Ronnie Anne embraces him too.)

Ronnie Anne: "She's right, Lincoln. You can pull through this."

Lincoln: "Okay, you win."

(A close up of his face shows him shedding a tear, smiling.)

Lori: (yawns) "Now, let's get some sleep and see what we can do in the morning."

Sid: "Sounds like a plan."

(Everyone goes back into the house, as they go to sleep.)


	20. Chapter 20

THE NEXT MORNING...

(Lincoln is still sleeping on the couch with Ronnie Anne and Sid. Rita comes out of her room and sees them snuggling together.)

Rita: "Awwww… It's sweet that my baby boy's got such great friends."

(Lori yawns, as she walks downstairs to spot the three kids on the couch.)

Lori: "That is literally so precious." (pulls out her phone and takes a picture) "This is so gonna be my screensaver."

(Sid wakes up and gets off the couch, causing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to tumble into each other and wake up, too.)

Lincoln: "Huh?"

Ronnie Anne: "Huh?"

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look to see that they're on top of each other, then they blush and move away.)

Lori: (chuckling) "Doing your first time, huh?"

Lincoln: "Not funny!"

Lori: "I'm just messing with you."

Lincoln: (stretches) "I'm gonna get some breakfast."

(Lincoln looks into the kitchen to see Lola and Lana making pancakes.)

Lola: "Morning, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Hey, girls. You're making breakfast?"

Lana: "Yep. All by ourselves."

Lola: "We noticed you've been feeling really down, so we decided to make you breakfast."

Lincoln: "Wow, thanks."

(Lincoln sits down at the table, while Lola gives him a plate of pancakes and Lana gives him a glass of orange juice.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, twins."

Lana and Lola: "No problem. Anything for our big brother."

(Lincoln eats his pancakes, while Sid and Ronnie Anne join him at the table.)

Ronnie Anne: "Any chance Sid and I can get in on this pancake action?"

Lincoln: "No problem! Twins, we need two more orders!"

Lola and Lana: "On it!"

(The twins serve up breakfast for Ronnie Anne and Sid.)

Ronnie Anne: "That was fast!"

(Sid and Ronnie Anne dig into their pancakes.)

Sid: "These are great!"

Ronnie Anne: "I bet Abuela can't make a good breakfast like this!"

(Lori comes in.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Hey, Lori. Lola and Lana made breakfast."

Lori: "Wow, really?"

Lincoln: "Yeah."

(As Lori sits down with the others for breakfast, Lisa comes into the kitchen holding some kind of gizmo in her hands.)

Lisa: "I did it… I finally did it..."

Lincoln: "Is that the defense mechanism you were talking about?"

Lisa: "Yes, after working day and night, I've finally perfected it!"

(Lisa goes out the kitchen door and into the backyard, as everyone follows her.)

Lisa: "Watch and learn!"

(Lisa places the gizmo inside her bunker, as she pulls out a remote and presses one of the red buttons. The gizmo activates a force field around the entire house; this also included the front yard and backyard.)

Lisa: "Eureka! It worked!"

Lynn: "Hey! Where'd the dome come from?"

Lisa: "It emitted an electrically charged dome that paralyzes any hostile person who comes in contact with it. In addition, any projectiles hurled towards it will be reflected."

Lynn Sr.: "That's amazing, honey!"

Lisa: "Oh, and if any intruder sees it…" (pushes a yellow button) "The dome can become transparent."

(The dome disappears, or at least it looks like it did.)

Lincoln: (hugs Lisa) "One of your best ideas ever!"

Lisa: "Thanks, my elder brother. But it won't affect any acquaintances or relatives of ours, emergency departments, or mail people."

Leni: "So, can we walk through it without getting shocked?"

Lisa: "Affirmative. Anyone want to give it a go?"

Lynn: "I'll go."

(Lynn slowly walks to the force field and puts her hand through it.)

Lynn: "Huh… Don't feel anything."

Lisa: "See? No harm. Now we can protect ourselves from any intruders with malicious intent..."

Rita: "Yes!" (hugs her kids) "Now nobody can hurt my precious babies!"

Luna: "You did a rocking great thing, sis…" (fist bumps Lisa)

Lisa: "Thanks, Luna…" (yawns) "I require a nap…" (falls down on the grass and snores)

Lincoln: (picks up Lisa) "I'll help her into bed. She really deserves some down time."

(Lincoln takes Lisa up to her room and places her in her bed. He removes Lisa's glasses and sets them on her desk.)

Lincoln: "Get some good shuteye, little sis."

(Lincoln gives Lisa a kiss on her forehead as he turns off the lights and leaves the room.)

Lincoln: "Finally, nobody can hurt me, Lori, or my family…"

(Lincoln heads into his room to get dressed, as he slides back downstairs on the banister and jumps on the couch to watch TV with Sid and Ronnie Anne.)

Lincoln: "Let's see what good shows are on."

MEANWHILE…

(At the warehouse, Carol is sleeping soundly in her bed until her aunt wakes up..)

Connie: "Rise and shine! It's recruiting time!"

Carol: (yawns and scratches herself) "OK, auntie. I'm up."

Connie: "It is time to form our army, redo our milk maid business, and get that Loud boy and his sister!"

Carol: "Yes, it's time that the Pingreys truly make the Louds suffer!!"

Connie: "Also, I just heard that those three girls you betrayed got arrested again."

Carol: (laughs) "I knew they would crack."

Connie: "And they probably told the fuzz about our hideout."

Carol: "Oh, shit…"

(Police sirens are heard from outside.)

Carol: "Damn it! Belle, that motherfucker!"

Policeman: (through a megaphone) "THIS IS THE POLICE!! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!!"

Connie: "Fuck, it's the feds! Come on!" (grabs Carol's hand)

(Connie and Carol run out of the warehouse through the basement's tunnel system.)

Policeman: "Go, go, go! Move in! Move in!"

(Multiple policemen barge into the warehouse in hopes of arresting Connie and Carol.)

Policemen 2: "Of course they'd run off like the rats they are…"

Policemen: "Search the entire warehouse! We can't let them escape!"

(It cuts to Connie and Carol now outside.)

Carol: "There's the Hummer! Let's go!!"

(Connie busts out the keys, as she and Carol get into the Hummer.)

Policeman 4: "Hey, there they are!"

Carol: "FLOOR IT, AUNTIE!!!"

(Connie slams her foot on the gas pedal, as she drives away from the warehouse.)

Policeman: "Let's get 'em, men!"

(The policemen all get into their police wagons, as they chase Carol and Connie down the highway.)

Carol: "Damn it! What the hell do we do now?!"

Connie: "Now we run and find a new hideout…"

(Connie steers the Hummer off the highway road and into the nearby grasslands.)

Connie: "There! Now they can't find us!"

Carol: "See ya, suckers!"

Connie: "Damn it. Why do cops always ruin everything?!"

Carol: "Where could we set up a new base of operations?"

Connie: "Let's find a more shady neighborhood first…"

(It cuts to Connie and Carol in a different city called Kalamazoo, which is a little run down.)

Carol: "This city is horrible… But it's perfect!"

Connie: "I agree. This is the perfect city to stage our new base."

(Carol spots an abandoned motel, which is much smaller than the warehouse she hid in before.)

Carol: "That motel may not look like much, but it doesn't look like anyone's using it."

Connie: "I like it, too. Most of my members actually live in this town."

Carol: (devious) "Excellent…" (pulls out a photo of Lincoln and Lori) "You two will be mine… Lil' Linky to love, and Whori to torture..."

Connie: "And the Pingreys will rise to the top!"

(Connie parks the Hummer behind the motel, as she and Carol break through its barriers and enter it.)

Carol: "It's perfect! And nobody can see or hear us!"

Connie: "You stay here, Carol, and fix the place up. I'm gonna go lookin' for my friends, as well as get supplies and weapons too."

Carol: "You got it."

Connie: "I'll be back in a few!"

(Connie traverses past the broken motel barriers and gets back into the Hummer.)

Connie: "See ya!"

(Connie drives off. It cuts to Carol sweeping the floor, making the beds, and removing trash in two of the rooms.)

Carol: "Despite how grody it used to be, this place isn't looking too shabby."

(Carol looks at both rooms.)

Carol: "Okay, the room on the right is the love-making room and the one on the left is the torture room."

(It cuts to Connie driving to an apartment building. She enters and knocks on a door on the 3rd floor.)

???: (groans) "Who is it?!"

(A tall, slim Caucasian woman with short brown hair in pigtails opens the door, smoking a cigar.)

???: "Who the hell are you? I'm not buying anything."

Connie: "Don't you remember me, Abby? It's me, Connie."

Abby: (gasps) "Leader Connie!" (hugs Connie) "It's been six long years!"

Connie: "I know! I got out of prison and I'm back and better than ever! So, what have you been up to, girl?"

Abby: "I've been "scoring" some dates with little boys… in disguise…"

Connie: "Keeping the old gang tradition alive, I see!"

Abby: "So, you're here to revive our milk maid scheme?"

Connie: "Yes, and we need all of our other active members to do so."

Abby: "Last I heard, Carly was working part time at a diner downtown as a waitress."

Connie: "Good. I've been meaning to get a bite to eat. Maybe I'll get Carol something too."

Abby: "Alright. Tell me where your lair is, and I'll meet you there."

Connie: "It's the walled-up motel several blocks from here. My niece, Carol is cleaning the place up, as we speak."

Abby: "Ah, so she broke out of juvie too?"

Connie: "Yeah, but her deadbeat friends decided to go back there."

Abby: "Idiots."

Connie: "So, since you're here and Carly's a waitress, you know where the others are?"

Abby: "Not really, but I'm sure Carly would know."

Connie: "I should drop by there. See ya later, Abby."

Abby: "See ya, Connie!"

(Abby shuts her door as Connie walks down to the elevator, smiling.)

Connie: "One down, five to go. And some breakfast to eat, while I'm at it."


	21. Chapter 21

BACK IN ROYAL WOODS…

(Lincoln, Sid, and Ronnie Anne are still watching TV.)

Lincoln: "What is this channel, Sid?"

Sid: "Animal Planet. One of my favorite shows on here is Meerkat Manor."

Lincoln: "I've heard about that show."

(Sid and Ronnie Anne's phones buzz; they take their phones out and each get a text message from their mothers.)

Sid: "Oh, man."

Ronnie Anne: "Our moms are outside."

Lincoln: "Aw, you're leaving already?"

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah. Thanks for having us over for the sleepover, Linc."

Sid: "Yeah, it was nice to see this town."

Lincoln: "Thanks, girls."

(Ronnie Anne and Sid get their bags, as they head to the door with Lincoln following.)

Ronnie Anne: "Really oughta do this again sometime."

Sid: "Yeah, this was fun."

Lincoln: "I agree." (to Ronnie Anne; teasingly) "Good luck finding a boyfriend in the big city."

Ronnie Anne: (blushes) "Be quiet, dude."

(Lincoln snickers a little.)

Ronnie Anne: (pouts) "I hate you..."

(Before Sid and Ronnie Anne leave, the two rush at Lincoln and hug him.)

Ronnie Anne: "Come back to the mercado anytime, buddy."

Sid: "Yeah, and bring Lana too. Adelaide really loves her."

Lincoln: "It's a deal."

(Ronnie Anne and Sid both exit the house with their bags as they wave goodbye to Lincoln, who waves back.)

Lincoln: "Gonna miss those two…"

Lori: "It's literally gonna be alright…"

Lincoln: "Hi, sis..."

Lori: "Any ideas on how to woo Stella and/or Girl Jordan yet?"

Lincoln: "Well, when I go back to school, I may talk to them."

Lori: "If you need any advice, you can text either me or Luna."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori. So, what do you wanna do now?"

Lori: "See if I can beat you in Smash."

Lincoln: "You're on."

(Lincoln sits on the couch while he picks up two controllers and plops on the couch next to her; he hands Lori a controller.)

Lincoln: (moves one of the sticks) "Shoot. This is the one with the loose analog stick. Can we switch?"

Lori: "No, you handed me this one. So, I call dibs."

Lincoln: "Fine."

(Lincoln chooses Pac-Man, while Lori chooses Lucina. The two begin to play their game, a pair of arms grab Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Nice try, Luan. You ain't fooling me this time."

(However, the pair of arms fall on Lincoln's lap, causing him to scream and scooch away from the couch.)

Lincoln: (shocked) "What the heck?!"

(Luan laughs hysterically, revealing she was hiding behind the couch and putting her arms out through her shirt.)

Luan: "I got you again, bro!"

Lincoln: (growls) "I hate you, Luan!"

Luan: "You can't beat the queen!" (runs off)

Lori: (chuckles) "Two in a row."

Lincoln: "Shut up and let's play…."

(The two continue to play Smash Bros.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna beat you!"

Lori: "Yeah, dream on!"

(Lincoln throws Pac-Man's fire hydrant down on Lucina, then uses the bell projectile to stun her.)

Lori: "Why you…"

(Lori uses Lucina's up special to knock away Pac-Man, then uses her forward smash to send Pac-Man flying off the stage.)

Lincoln: "Pfft. I still have two stocks left."

(Lincoln uses Pac-Man to send Lucina off on the stage; when she tries to recover, he uses a down smash to send her flying.)

Lincoln: "Sucker."

Lori: (scoffs)

(In the game, Pac-Man uses his up special to avoid Lucina's up special. Lucina ends up jumping on the red trampoline and plummets to her death.)

Lori: "No fair!"

Lincoln: "That's Pac-Man for ya!"

Lori: "Whatever."

(Lori uses Lucina to grab Pac-Man and toss him over the edge, Lucina uses the forward smash to send Pac-Man flying off.)

Lori: "It's all tied up now."

(The two Louds narrow their eyes at the screen in concentration. The two then play the game, trying to knock each other off the stage. The Smash Ball roams around it.)

Lincoln and Lori: "That's mine!"

(The two vigorously try to grab the Smash Ball to finish each other off; Lucina grabs it as she uses her Final Smash: Critical Hit, instantly KO'ing Pac-Man.)

Lori: "YES!"

Lincoln: "NO!"

(Lincoln angrily throws his controller on the floor.)

Lori: "You're more of a sore loser than Lynn!"

Lynn: (from upstairs) "Yeah, right!"

Lincoln: (deep breath) "I want a rematch."

Lori: "Deal!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln loses again, to his anger.)

Lincoln: "We're using different characters."

Lori: "Give up, little bro. This is the fifth time you've lost to me."

Lincoln: "I have faith the sixth will end with me winning."

Lori: "Oh yeah? I've been playing Smash since Melee…"

Lincoln: "I bet in secret, you played since 64. Let's do a two stock battle."

Lori: "Whatever. Let's get this done."

(Lori chooses Pikachu, while Lincoln chooses Pichu.)

Lori: "Did you seriously choose the Pokémon that hurts itself with all its attacks?"

Lincoln: "So what?! Pichu rules! And I'm still mad that Raichu isn't in this game..."

(The two play their final match, with Pichu dodging all of Pikachu's attacks.)

Lori: "You're not getting away that easily…"

(Pichu throws Pikachu up and uses Thunder to take a stock.)

Lori: "Why, you little…"

Lincoln: "Ha ha. Take this!"

(Lincoln uses Pichu to use its side special to knock Pikachu off the map, but Pikachu uses its recovery.)

Lincoln: (growls)

Lori: "Watch this!"

(Lori makes Pikachu use Skull Bash to knock Pichu off the map.)

Lincoln: "Oh, dear…"

Lori: "Mine's better."

(The Smash Ball appears around the stage.)

Lori: "I. Win. Again."

Lincoln: "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

(Pichu gets the Smash Ball and uses Volt Tackle on Pikachu.)

Lincoln: "It's over, Lori."

Lori: "Oh, yeah?"

(Lincoln looks at his screen and to his surprise, Pikachu survived the Final Smash.)

Lincoln: "How did that NOT kill?!"

Lori: "I told you. Pichu even takes damage from its Final Smash."

(Pikachu uses Skull Bash to knock Pichu off the stage, winning the match.)

Lori: "Boom! Better luck next time, Linc."

Lincoln: "Fine…."

Lori: "Don't feel so down, little bro. It's just a game."

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah." (holds his head) "Uggh, I got a headache. How long will Lisa have this dome around us?"

(Leni arrives with a panicked expression.)

Leni: "Oh my gosh! You guys!"

Lori: "What's the matter?"

Leni: (with her phone) "Check this out! Carol and her aunt Connie were involved in a high speed chase!"

Lincoln: "Did the cops catch them?"

Leni: "No, I'm afraid… Look..."

(Leni plays the video on her phone.)

Reporter: "Downtown has gone on a rampage where jail escapees, Connie and Carol Pingrey are on the trail by policemen, who've been searching for these two ever since they've broke out…"

(Leni pauses the video, Lincoln sighs.)

Lincoln: "Dang it! They got away!" (sighs) "They need to be stopped!"

Leni: "Who knows where they've slithered off to?"

Lincoln: "Anywhere in this corrupted state."

Lori: "And those two are probably getting recruits from who knows where."

Lincoln: "That is true. But we got a force field around the house, so they can't harm us."

MEANWHILE, IN KALAMAZOO...

(At a small diner, a tall Asian woman with a blue ponytail is giving orders to people. Wearing a trench coat and sun hat, Connie enters the restaurant and takes her seat.)

???: "Can I take your order?"

Connie: "Yes, I'll have two breakfast combos, one for here, and one to go."

???: "Okay, coming right up."

(Soon, the Asian woman comes back with Connie's order.)

???: "Here you go, ma'am."

Connie: "Oh, and one more thing. Thank you, Carly." (takes her hat off) "Recognize me?"

Carly: (gasps) "Connie?!"

Connie: (whispering) "Shh! Not so loud, I don't know if any cops are here."

Carly: "What are you doing here?"

Connie: "I broke out of prison, and I'm finding all of my active members here. Abby told me you might know where some of the others are."

Carly: "Not right now, Connie. Maybe after my shift is over."

Connie: "That can work." (gives her a piece of paper) "Meet me at these coordinates after your shift."

Carly: "Alright. See ya around."

(After Connie finishes her food, she takes the container to the Hummer and drives back to the motel. At said motel, Carol is sitting on the bed in the love room and internet surfing on her phone.)

Connie: (enters room) "Carol, I'm back, and I got you some breakfast."

Carol: (takes container) "Ah, thank you, auntie. How'd it go?"

Connie: "I recruited two of my members. There's four more I need to find."

Carol: "Gotcha."

Connie: (looks around) "This place looks pretty nice, now."

Carol: "Thanks, auntie. The love room will be the most satisfying room of them all." (chuckles cruelly) "I also have a torture room, as well."

Connie: "Love room's for Lincoln, and torture room's for Lori?"

Carol: "You know it."

Connie: "I'm gonna go back out. Wanna come with?"

Carol: "Yeah, sure."

(Carol and Connie both get into the Hummer as they drive off.)


	22. Chapter 22

BACK IN ROYAL WOODS...

(Lincoln is in his room, looking through some comics.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "These are the same comics I've had." (tosses it away) "Maybe I'll see what Clyde's up to. Haven't talked to him in a while."

(Lincoln pulls out his walkie-talkie to talk to his best friend.)

Clyde: "Hey, Lincoln. What's up, buddy?"

Lincoln: "I'm just feeling a little bored, pal. What are you doing?"

Clyde: "Nothing. Just hanging with my dads. How's Lori?"

Lincoln: "She's fine, Clyde."

Clyde: "You sure she doesn't need my company?"

Lincoln: "One, she's six years older than you, and two, she's already in a relationship with Bobby."

Clyde: "Dang it…"

Lincoln: "Besides, there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

Clyde: "I guess that's true, buddy. So, are you feeling okay after that Pingrey stunt last year?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine, Clyde. I'm not worried at all."

Clyde: "But she and her aunt got away. They could come back soon."

Lincoln: "True, but Lisa built a device that made a force field around the house, so we're protected from any bad intruders."

Clyde: "That's great, buddy! But what about when you're not at home?"

Lincoln: "Yep, and when you got ten sisters who look out for their only brother, you know they always come through."

Clyde: "Good for you. See ya at school tomorrow."

Lincoln: "See ya, dude." (hangs up) "Hopefully, tomorrow will be better than Friday. I'm gonna see what Luna's up to."

(Lincoln exits his room to go to Luna and Luan's room.)

Luna: "Hey, lil' bro. What's the haps?"

Lincoln: "It's nothing. School's tomorrow, and I need some pointers on what to say to Girl Jordan and/or Stella."

Luna: "In that case… Have a seat. Let me throw down some tips on ya, dude."

Lincoln (sits in bean bag next to Luna) "Okay, shoot."

Luna: "First thing you gotta do is set the mood… And at the right moment, you tell her how you feel."

Lincoln: "That's good. But which girl should I talk to?"

Luna: "Go with the one you know the best. And if you can't decide, just go with both of them."

Lincoln: "Wow, thanks, Luna. That's some great advice. But what if I upset one girl by going out with the other?"

Luna: "Hmm.. then tell her that there's nothing to get upset about, and tell them you're still her friend."

Lincoln: "And if she doesn't want to be friend zoned?"

Luna: "Then…" (scratches her head) "Dunno what to tell ya."

Lincoln: "I'll see if Lori has anything. No offense, Luna."

Luna: "None taken, dude. Go for it." (ruffles Lincoln's hair)

(Lincoln knocks on Lori's door.)

Lori: "Come on in."

Lincoln: (enters) "Lori, can I ask you something?

Lori: "Sure."

Lincoln: "So, I've been talking with Luna about dating, and I want to hear what you have to say."

Lori: (gasps) "Say no more."

(Lori grabs Lincoln and sets him on her bed.)

Lori: "One of the first things you need to know about dating is who your crush is."

Lincoln "Okay, I got Girl Jordan and Stella."

Lori: "Good start. Then, when you approach them, try and get to know them on a personal level."

Lincoln: "That's pretty good too."

Lori: "Next, get on their good side, as well as their family's."

Lincoln: "That's important. You have to know that their parents are accepting of a relationship."

Lori: "Then, make them feel important, and most of all, loved."

Lincoln: "Does that include trying to go for a kiss as well?"

Lori: "Yeah, but it has to be done when it's special for both of you."

Lincoln: "Yeah… both of us."

Lori: "Finally, seal the deal and ask if they want you as their boyfriend."

Lincoln: "Perfect! Thanks, Lori."

Lori: "Any time, Linc."

Lincoln: "I'll start tomorrow at school."

Lori: "Great."

Luna: (shows up) "Pretty rockin'."

Lincoln: "The bad news is, I'm still probably a laughingstock at school."

Lori: "Oh, yeah. But whatever people say about you, don't let them rain on your parade."

Lincoln: "Okay. Hey, you guys wanna help me prank Luan back?"

Luna: "You bet!"

(It cuts to Luan walking downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. In the kitchen, Lincoln, wearing a hockey mask and holding a steak knife, is with Lori and Luna.)

Lori: "Are you sure this is gonna work, little bro?"

Lincoln: "Positive."

Luna: "Dudes, she's coming. Take cover."

(Luna and Lori both hide behind the door that leads to the basement. Luan walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She takes out a juice box and at that moment… Lincoln pops up and growls at his older sister.)

Luan: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: (deadpan) "Dang it…"

Luan: "Jumpscares don't work on me."

(Then, Lori and Luna slam two pies on each side of Luan's head.)

Luna: "That was just the bait..."

Luan: (tastes the pie) "What kind of pie is this?"

Lori: "Mix of blueberry and rhubarb."

Luan: "Why those two?"

Luna: "Aren't you allergic to rhubarb?"

Luan: "No. That's Lana."

Lori: "We still got ya, so that's still a win in our book."

Luan: "Technically, I wasn't scared at all."

Lucy: (pops up) "What's with the pie?"

(Luan screams.)

Lincoln: "And there it is."

Luan: "Oh, well. You got me. Sorry for scaring you twice."

Lincoln: "It's alright. Sorry about the pie."

Luan: "Yeah, I deserve it."

Lana: (shows up) "Hey, guys!" (sees the pie) "Oh, pie!" (eats some of the pie)

Luna: (gasps) "WAIT! LANA, NO!"

(Lana's face puffs up from digesting the rhubarb pie.)

Lincoln:"I'll get an allergy pen." (dashes off)

BACK IN KALAMAZOO...

(Carol is in the Hummer with Connie, as they're driving about town.)

Connie: "Okay, so the next one is Sally."

Carol: "Oh, I remember her. She was the one who came up with how to enhance the milk."

Connie: "Correct, Carol, and with the location Carly gave me, she must be around here in the city. "

(When they're stopped by a red light, Carol sees on the end of the sidewalk a busty Hawaiian woman with multi-colored hair braids.)

Carol: "Is that Sally there?"

Connie: (looks to the right) "Yep, that's her."

Carol: "Let's go get her!" (whistles to Sally) "Hey, over here!"

(Sally takes notice of Carol.)

Sally: "Is that you, sweetie?

Carol: "The one and only…"

Sally: (to Connie) "Leader, you returned!"

Connie: "Yeah. Come on in."

(Sally gets into the back seat of the Hummer.)

Connie: "Now we need to find the other three."

Sally: "Darla is still working in the black market, and she's mostly seen near the beach."

Connie: "That Darla... Always keeping things alive and well…"

(Once the light turns green, Connie drives to the pier.)

Sally: "And I'm sure that Darla can give you the whereabouts of both Rosie and Ava."

Carol: "What have you been up to, Sally?"

Sally: "Well, I've been doing a bunch of odd jobs, lately… The best paying one being selling my body out."

Connie: "So, you're one of those street hoes..."

Sally: "Exactly…"

Connie: "What a fuckin' degrading job…"

Sally: "Hey, what was I supposed to do, while you were in prison for the last six years?"

Connie: "Anyway, we're pulling up at the town pier."

(Connie parks the Hummer near the pier.)

Sally: "Darla should be underneath the boardwalk."

(The three of them walk out of the Hummer to approach the stairs next to the boardwalk.)

Sally: "The black market has her selling stuff like coke and weed in secret."

Carol: "Why isn't marijuana illegal in the U.S?"

Sally: "I'm trying to figure that out, too."

(A curvaceous black woman with raven-colored hair steps out from between the boardwalk's support beams.)

???: "What do you want?"

Connie: "Hey, Darla. We were wondering if you wanted to join in getting the band back together."

Darla: "Really? But I'm fine here."

Carol: "But wouldn't you rather have fun with little boys again than stand under a bridge all day long?"

Darla: "Hmm, business is getting slow these days… So, I'll do it!"

Connie: "Splendid. Now, follow us."

(Darla follows Connie and co. to the Hummer.)

Connie: "Now, two more members, and our milk maid scheme is revitalized!"

Carol: "Any news on Rosie or Ava?"

Darla: "Rosie's at a strip club, and Ava's at a casino."

Connie: "Okay, to the gentlemen's club! What's it called?"

Darla: "Kally Girls."

Connie: "Okay."

(Connie drives the Hummer to Kally Girls. The group go inside.)

Carol: "Whoa."

(There are strippers everywhere, doing lap dances on poles and near men in skimpy bikinis.)

Carol: "Which one is Rosie?"

(In the center of the club, an Australian woman with long blonde pigtails takes off her entire bikini and swings around a pole, parading her nude assets to her audience.)

Darla: "There she is. As kinky as ever."

(Darla and co. approach the stage Rosie is on.)

Connie: "Yoo-hoo! Rosie!"

Rosie: "No way."

(Rosie puts her bra and panties on, and meets up with Connie,)

Rosie: "It's been forever!"

Connie: (gives her a paper) "After your shift, meet us at these coordinates. Wouldn't wanna keep the boys here with blue balls."

Rosie: "I wouldn't."

Connie: "Five down, one to go..."


	23. Chapter 23

(Back in Royal Woods, at the Loud House, Lana is better from the rhubarb exposure.)

Lincoln: "Sorry about the pie, sis. I shoulda told you that we were using those to prank Luan."

Lana: "It's my fault for not going for the blueberry. At least I'm better now.'"

Lincoln: "It's almost time for bed. School's tomorrow."

Lana: "Oh, right."

(Everyone gets ready for bed as they brush their teeth, then they head into their respective rooms.)

Lincoln: "Now that I think about it, I see Stella more often than Girl Jordan. I'll see if she wants to be my girlfriend. Although, Girl Jordan does miss being around me, maybe her instead of Stella. Eh, I'll decide tomorrow..."

(Lincoln gets into bed as he goes to sleep.)

THE NEXT MORNING...

(Lincoln is sleeping peacefully, Rita comes into the room and gently shakes him.)

Lincoln: "Huh? Oh, morning, Mom."

Rita: "Good morning, sweetie. Time for school."

Lincoln: "Okay, Mom."

(Lincoln gets dressed, gathers his school supplies and his backpack, and walks downstairs to the door. Before he leaves, Lori and Luna approach him.)

Luna: "Hey, bro. You almost forgot your breakfast burrito." (gives Lincoln his plate)

Lincoln: "Right. Thanks, Luna."

Lori: "And do you remember what we said yesterday?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh, and I got it all written down on my notebook too."

Luna: "Go get em', little bro."

Lori: "Good luck."

Lincoln: "Thanks, girls. See ya at 3:30."

Lori and Luna: "See ya, Lincoln."

(Lincoln leaves to go to school, while eating his breakfast burrito. At school, Lincoln is at his locker when Chandler and his clique approach them.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hey, Chandler."

Chandler: "How's it going, pants-wetter?" (snickers)

Lincoln: (groans) "Get over it, Chandler. That was three days ago."

Chandler: "Word got around that you peed your pants around Ms. DiMartino."

Lincoln: "It's not funny!"

Chandler: "Oh, is she too much for a wimp like you to handle?"

Lincoln: "Shut up, Chandler!"

Chandler: (laughs; calls out) "Hey, everybody! Lincoln wet his pants!"

(Most of the students laugh and point at Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (getting angry) "Chandler, I swear to God!"

Chandler: "What are you gonna do? Punch me? You're weak!"

Lincoln: "No. I'll just tell everyone about your little secret…"

Chandler: "What secret?"

Lincoln: (calling out) "Chandler was smooching with Mollie last Wednesday behind Christina's back!"

Chandler: (scared) "Who told you about that?! I-I mean, that's a lie!"

(Most of the students go "Oooooh" and laugh at him. Someone taps Chandler's shoulder and it's an enraged Christina and Mollie.)

Christina: "You cheated on me with Mollie?!"

Mollie: "And you already got a girlfriend?!"

Chandler: (nervous) "H-H-hey, girls…"

Christina: "We are so gonna kick your ass, you sleazy little liar."

Chandler: (scared) "Girls, please. I can explain."

(Mollie and Christina crack their knuckles, as they chase Chandler.)

Chandler: (calls out to his friends) "Guys, take care of Larry!"

(Chandler's clique crack their knuckles, as they approach Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Oh, dear…"

(Just as they were within swinging distance…)

???: "Hey! Leave him alone!"

(The voice was revealed to be Stella's, as the group turns around to face her.)

Boy: "What are you gonna do about it? You're just a girl!"

Lincoln: "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

(Stella narrows her eyes, as she kicks one of the boys in the crotch, and she kicks the other boy in his stomach.)

Stella: "Leave my friend, Lincoln alone! Got it?!"

Boys: "Yes, ma'am."

(The boys run away in fear. Stella takes Lincoln's hand and pulls him up.)

Stella: "You okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same for Chandler, though."

(The two look to see that at the end of the hallway, Christina and Mollie are beating up Chandler.)

Lincoln: "Let's get to class…"

Stella: "Yeah. Mrs. J's probably doing roll call right now."

Lincoln: "Oh, right!"

(Stella takes Lincoln's hand, and they rush to Mrs. Johnson's class.)

Mrs. Johnson: "Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln: "Here."

Mrs. Johnson: "Stella Sanchez?"

Stella: "Here."

Mrs. Johnson: "Great. Everyone's here."

Clyde: "Hey, buddy. Are you okay?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine, Clyde."

Stella: "He had a bit of trouble on his way over."

Clyde: "What kind?"

Lincoln: "I'll explain later. When class is over."

(Later on, when Mrs. Johnson's class ends, the students all head for the cafeteria for lunch.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Stella!"

Stella: "Yeah?"

Lincoln: "Thanks for saving my butt earlier."

Stella: "No problem, buddy."

Lincoln: "Thanks." (coughs) "So, you wanna walk to lunch together?"

Stella: "Don't see why not."

(Lincoln and Stella continue to walk at the lunchroom, Lincoln thinks on what Luna said the night before.)

Lincoln: "So, Stella… What do you like doing in your spare time?"

Stella: "Oh, I just love technology. Sometimes, I dismantle electronics and putting them back together."

Lincoln: "That's pretty neat."

Stella: "Thanks, Lincoln. Are you into tech too?"

Lincoln: "I like video games. Do you?"

Stella: "Only a little bit. I play them every now and then."

Lincoln: "Gotcha. You wanna eat lunch together?"

Stella: "Of course. We always eat with the other guys."

Lincoln: "Right…" (chuckles sheepishly)

(Lincoln and Stella get their food and sit with the rest of their friend circle.)

Liam: "Ya guys see how Christina and Mollie gave it to dat Chandler jerk?"

Girl Jordan: "I know!"

Lincoln: "That was crazy."

Clyde: "Why would they do that?"

Rusty: "Something about Chandler cheating on them."

Zach: "Ouch."

Girl Jordan: "Hey, Lincoln, you wanna trade my Takis for your Doritos?"

Lincoln: "Done."

(The two trade chips.)

Girl Jordan: "Thanks, Linc."

Lincoln: "Don't mention it."

(After lunch, the gang are all at their lockers. Lincoln approaches Stella.)

Lincoln: "Hi, Stella. You doing anything after school today?"

Stella: "I was gonna head home. Why?"

Lincoln: "Do you want to go to the park with me?"

Stella: "Sure, I'd love to. But, I got other plans. So how about tomorrow?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

Stella: "Okay, it's a deal. Bye!" (goes to another class.)

Lincoln: "Later, Stella."

(Lincoln sees Girl Jordan struggling to hold her books.)

Lincoln: "Need any help?"

Girl Jordan: "Yeah, these are pretty heavy."

(Lincoln takes Girl Jordan's books.)

Lincoln: (struggling) "Where's your next class?"

Girl Jordan: "Just a few doors down."

(Lincoln and Girl Jordan walk down to the latter's class. Lincoln thinks of Stella.)

Lincoln: (in his head) "Hmm… Stella's definitely my go-to right now. She can defend herself, we both have some interest in electronics, and we're as close as me and Clyde. Sorry, Girl Jordan, but I'm afraid you won't make the cut..."

Girl Jordan: "So, Lincoln, about the pool party incident… I'm sorry about that… and how the others embarrassed you and the guys…"

Lincoln: (in his head) "Then again, Jordan is sweet, smart, and a really good dodgeball player… And I'm still mad she threw one at my head. Dang it. I can't decide." (out loud) "So, Jordan, what kind of stuff are you into?"

Girl Jordan: "Well, I love to play with my dog, and I have an intense fear of barbed wire… I also like Ace Savvy too."

Lincoln: (in his head) "Jordan's dog hates my guts. No way I'm going near that mutt. Unless it gets neutered…"

Girl Jordan: "Oh, we're here. Thanks, Lincoln. You're a good friend." (hugs Lincoln)

Lincoln: Aw, no problem. Better get to mine before it starts."

(Lincoln leaves to go to his class.)

MEANWHILE, IN KALAMAZOO...

(Connie and co. pull up to the town's casino, hoping to find Connie's sixth and final member.)

Connie: "Okay, we get in to find Ava and get out. No distractions."

Carol: "Got it. Keep focus. No distractions."

(The girls go inside, and are met with tons of slot machines and flashy signs.)

Darla: "Whoa, I haven't seen this light before."

Carol: "What does Ava look like again? I can't recall."

Connie: "Ava is Indian, has braided black hair, and tribal tattoos on her arms."

Carol: "I've noticed that all your old friends are multicultural."

Connie: "Gotta say, each race seemed interested in my gang."

Carol: "Ah."

(Connie spots Ava near a roulette table, as she walks up to her.)

Connie: "Yo, Ava!"

Ava: "Connie! How'd you get all the way here?"

Connie: "I escaped recently thanks to my niece. Also, we need you back."

Ava: "Really? But I got a pretty good gig here."

Connie: "We need to revive our milk maid scheme we had all those years ago."

Ava: "How much did that get us in the long run, hmm?"

Connie: "It earned us millions back in the day, remember?."

Carol: "Yeah, and I may have used the money to get a place for myself, since no one else was around to look after me."

Ava: "Huh."

Connie: "What do you say? Wanna join us?"

Ava: "Hmm… I'll do it."

Connie: "Great. Got everyone. Wait… Did you recruit anyone yet, Carol?"

Carol: "Shit, I didn't. I was busy cleaning the motel hideout and with helping you."

Connie: "No worries, sugar. We can drop you off somewhere you can find some, then we can come pick you up."

Carol: "Okay, Connie."

Connie: "Ava, after you get off work, meet us at these coordinates."

Ava: "On it, boss."

Connie: "Yes, my army is complete."

(The girls leave the casino and are back on the road in the Hummer.)

Carol: "I bet Belle and those other skanks are facing so much shit behind bars." (laughs)

(It cuts to Royal Woods Juvie, where Belle, Whitney, and Fiona are returned to their old cells.)

Belle: "For once, going back to here isn't that bad."

Fiona: "I can't believe that bitch of that Loud's mother ratted us out!"

Whitney: "Calm down, Fiona."

(Dana and Becky glance to see Belle and co.)

Becky: "What brings you guys back here? Had enough of Carol's bull crap?"

Belle: "Obviously, yes. But, she…. Fired us."

Dana: "Fired? How?"

Fiona: "Ever since we helped her get her aunt out of jail, she's been real nasty to us."

Whitney: "And she tossed us out like white trash. So we went to the Louds and told them everything about Carol."

Belle: "And after all that, their mom ratted us out."

Whitney: Well, we really deserved that after all the hell we put them through. We're done messing with Lincoln and his family."

Fiona: "Yeah, and we're sorry for ditching you two."

Dana: "It's okay."

Belle: "After we're legally released, we'll only have sex with actual boyfriends and stop raping little boys."

Fiona: "Agreed. I'm done being in a life of crime. But I don't think Carmichael will take me back."

Belle: "So, girls, do we all have a promise on that?"

Whitney, Becky, Fiona, and Dana: "Deal."

Becky: "At least we're finally away from that stubborn blonde jackass."

Fiona: "I know, she was so annoying!" (imitating Carol) "I want Lil' Linky back! Those Loud douches shall pay!"

Belle: (laughs) "Good one, Fiona!"

Dana: "Where do you think she and her aunt are now?"

Whitney: "Who knows? Who cares?"

Becky: "I guess we're stuck here then. Maybe we can get out of here early for good behavior."

Belle: "Still wish we could repay the Louds for helping most of us see the light and changing our ways."

Fiona: "Yeah, and maybe I can be friends with Leni again."

Belle: "And hopefully, Carol will get her comeuppance for treating us like shit."

(The others laugh at that. It cuts back to Royal Woods Elementary School where school has ended. Lincoln is walking with Girl Jordan.)

Girl Jordan: "It was sweet of you to walk me home after school."

Lincoln: "No problem. So, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Girl Jordan: "What?"

Lincoln: "Do you want to go to the park on Wednesday?"

Girl Jordan: "Well, I was thinking we could do it tomorrow instead… But what the heck, Wednesday's fine by me."

Lincoln: "Great! See you Wednesday!"

Girl Jordan: "Okay! Oh, we're here."

(The two finally arrive at Girl Jordan's house.)

Girl Jordan: "Bye, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "See ya, Jordan."

(Girl Jordan walks into her house while Lincoln walks back to his house. When he gets inside, he's approached by Lori and Luna.)

Luna: "How did it go, bro?"

Lincoln: "Well, I'm taking Stella to the park tomorrow, and I'm taking Girl Jordan Wednesday. But I still don't know which one I want as a girlfriend."

Lori: "Oh, dang."

Lincoln: "Um, dunno who to pick. They're both great girls and great friends to hang out with."

Luna: "Just follow your heart, dude. It'll lead the way."

Lincoln: "Okay. That's some great advice, Luna."

Luna: "It's not just great music that I play. I tell great advice too."

Lincoln: (laughs) "Right."

Lori: "Whichever one you choose, let's hope that you treat her well."

Lincoln: "Just asking, Luna. How are you and Sam?"

Luna: "Oh, we're fine, dude. We're still getting to know each other."

Lincoln: "How come? Aren't the two of you fond of music?"

Luna: "Yeah. But Sam and I don't have much of anything else in common besides being bad at cooking."

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Wait till Dad hears about that."

Luna: "Please don't. I'll never hear the end of him."

Lincoln: "Okay, I won't."

Lori: "Come back to us if you need anything, bro."

Lincoln: "I sure will."

(Lincoln heads into the kitchen to grab something to eat.)

Lincoln: "Ah, here we go." (takes out a box of honey buns)

(Lincoln takes a honey bun out and goes up to his room.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna see what Ronnie and Sid are up to."

(Lincoln pulls out his laptop to voice chat Sid and Ronnie Anne.)

Ronnie Anne: "What's up, Linc?"

Sid: "Hey, dude."

Lincoln: "Spent a little time with Stella and Girl Jordan, that's all."

Ronnie Anne: "That's great."

Lincoln: "What did you do? Hang out with any boys?"

Sid: "Not recently, no."

Ronnie Anne: "Well, I did hang out with a few in robotics club."

Lincoln: "Really? What were their names?"

Ronnie Anne: "Um… I forgot?"

Lincoln: (sarcastic) "Sure, you did…"

Ronnie Anne: "You probably can't remember a thing about either girl you were with."

Lincoln: "Stella loves technology, and Girl Jordan is an avid dodgeball player; plus, she's afraid of barbed wire."

Ronnie Anne: "OK. I didn't bother looking for boyfriends today…"

Lincoln: "Oh, please, like you can find one in due time."

Ronnie Anne: "I will."

Sid: "That goes for me too."

Lincoln: "Good luck with that."

Sid: "Thanks."

(Sid, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln simultaneously disconnect.)

Lincoln: "Poor Ronnie Anne…" (laughs) "And poor Sid…"

(Lincoln hears yawning from Lisa's room.)

Lincoln: "What's that?"

(Lincoln goes into the hallway to see Lisa is exiting out of her room, yawning.)

Lisa: "Haven't had a slumber like that in forever."

Lincoln: "Lisa. I see you're finally awake."

Lisa: "Constructing that electro-dome took a lot out of my prepubescent metabolism."

Lincoln: "Well, at least you're awake, now, Lis." (ruffles Lisa's hair)

Lisa: "Have any incidents with the dome occurred while I was asleep?"

Lincoln: "Nope."

Lisa: "Excellent, and I made a contingency plan if the dome fails." (takes Lincoln's hand as they follow in her room) "Just in case if the dome fails, I made a few extra remotes."

(Lisa opens her safe to reveal two more remotes.)

Lincoln: "That's brilliant!"

Lisa: "I knew you'd be happy. Plus, the dome runs on its own energy source. So, if a blackout were to occur, it'll stay up regardless."

Lincoln: "Can it resist weather?"

Lisa: "Uh huh."

Lincoln: "But what about more serious ones like earthquakes and tsunamis?"

Lisa: "Yep."

Lincoln: "Whoa, that's crazy."

Lisa: "However, it runs on alkaline batteries, so the dome may eventually go out. I used Energizer batteries, so it won't be too bad. As long as we have a steady supply of double A's, we'll be fine."

Lincoln: "Why didn't you make batteries out of something like radium?"

Lisa: "Mother and Father doesn't let me use energy sources like that anymore, especially after the time I used nuclear rods to try and improve Vanzilla's performance on the road."

(It flashbacks to Vanzilla going too fast on the road and crashed into a tree in the city park. Rita and Lynn Sr. are then fined an excessive amount of money by a cop. It cuts back to Lisa in present time.)

Lisa: "Didn't end very well for them, the van, and me... So, I've had to improvise since then."

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… At least I'm safe from Carol."

Lia: "Agreed."

Lincoln: "You wanna see what's on the Science Channel?"

Lisa: "Sure."


	24. Chapter 24

THE NEXT DAY, IN KALAMAZOO...

(Carol is walking down a dark path, then briefly looks back at the Hummer.)

Connie: "Come on, you can do it."

(Carol nods, as she stumbles upon a rundown bar.)

Carol: "Maybe here…"

(Carol enters the bar as her eyes widen, there are fights going on, people who are passed out from drinking, and others are just drinking.)

Carol: "Just my style…"

(Carol looks around for any potential candidates for henchmen.)

Carol: "Hmm… Which group I should hire?"

(Carol glances at a trio of muscle-bound boys having an arm-wrestling contest.)

Carol: "Hmm… All brawn, but likely no brains."

(Carol turns away and looks at two men who are drinking at a bar.)

Carol: "Too weak."

(Carol looks at the side to see a trio of busty women who were making out with some unwilling men.)

Carol: "These girls seem to get it…"

(Carol approaches the three ladies, who glare at her.)

???: "Who in the hell are you?"

???: "What do you want? You're interrupting our love making session."

???: "Get lost, you whore."

Carol: "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hear my proposition…"

???: "What kind?"

(Carol pulls out two photos of Lincoln and Lori.)

Carol: "I need you girls to assist in procuring these two. And in return, you can do whatever you'd like with the white-haired boy, as long as it's still at my lair."

???: "Hmm, not bad…"

???: "But why the blonde haired girl?"

Carol: "If you don't bring her to me too, the deal's off."

???: "It's a deal."

Carol: "Who are you guys anyway?"

???: "Ivy's the name, toots."

???: "I'm Scarlett."

???: "Introducing yours truly, Stiletto."

Carol: "Great! Come with me…"

(Carol leads the three of them out of the bar and towards the road.)

Carol: (pulls out phone) "Aunt Connie, can you pick me and my crew up?"

Connie: "Sure thing, and I got a surprise for you back at the hideout."

Carol: "Okay."

ONE HOUR LATER…

(Carol sees the Hummer pulling up.)

Carol: "It's about goddamn time!"

Connie: "Sorry, sweetheart. I had a little boy trouble..."

Carol: (excited) "You got Lil' Linky?!"

Connie: "No."

Carol: (exasperated) "Damn it… Then who is it?"

Connie: "You'll see."

(Carol, Ivy, Stiletto, and Scarlett all get into the Hummer as they drive back to the motel. Carol glances at the second floor of the motel to see a bunch of rooms closed.)

Carol: "What's behind those doors?"

Connie: "Let me show you.."

(Carol follows Connie up to the second floor, she opens the door to see… multiple little boys in small cages, who are crying.)

Carol: "Wow!"

Connie: "While you were recruiting some allies, we went all around town to take these little boys away from their parents and guardians…"

Boy 1: "Get us outta here!"

Boy 2: "I wanna go home!"

Connie: "Be quiet, you little runts! Or otherwise, you're gonna get spankings!"

Boy 3: "I want my mommy!"

Connie: "Oh, there's no mommy here. Just your aunt Connie… Me and my friends are gonna take good care of you all."

Carol: "Impressive as ever, auntie." (to Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlett) "Go and kidnap Lil' Linky for me! And Lori too!"

Stiletto: "You got it!"

Ivy: "Where are they, exactly?"

Carol: "They live in Royal Woods!"

Scarlett: "Got it!"

Stiletto: "Let's move out!"

Ivy: "Also, how are we gonna get anywhere with only one ride?"

Carol: "Shit. I haven't thought about that…"

(Carol sees a motorcycle dealership in the distance.)

Carol: "I know the perfect place for you girls to get rides…"

(Back in Royal Woods, Lincoln is doing homework in his bedroom until he gets text notifications from Girl Jordan and Stella on his phone.)

Lincoln: "Oh, here we go. Double trouble."

(Upon hearing that, Lori and Luna come into his room.)

Lori and Luna: (excited) "What'd they say? What'd they say?"

Lincoln: "Settle down. Settle down, my sisters. Let me read Stella's message first." (reading) "Hey, Lincoln, how are you? Are you doing anything right now?"

(Lori and Luna squeal in excitement.)

Lincoln: "Hold up. Let me read Girl Jordan's." (reading) "Hi, Lincoln, how are things with you and your sisters?"

(Luna and Lori squeal even louder.)

Lincoln: "Girls, that's like, right in my ears."

Lori: "Sorry. We're just literally so excited our little bro is getting a girlfriend."

Luna: "I'm so proud of you, dude!" (hugs him tightly)

Lori: "Me too." (joins hug)

Lincoln: "Okay, okay. But I need to go to the park back to back."

Luna: "Just heed our advice, little bro, and you'll be golden."

Lincoln: "Gotcha."

Lori: "Say, little bro, can you and I talk downstairs?"

Lincoln: "Sure." (to Luna) "Catch you later, sis."

Luna: "See ya on the flip side, brah."

(Lincoln and Lori are now downstairs on the couch.)

Lori: "I have a feeling that Carol might try to get you when you're at the park with Stella and Jordan. So, here's a couple things you should have with you at all times…"

(Lori reaches out and gives Lincoln a can of pepper spray, a whistle, a can of mace, and a bat.)

Lincoln: "Good thinking, sis. But how am I supposed to carry all this around the park? Also, what's the whistle for?"

Lori: A. Here's a spare backpack. And B. That's a rape whistle."

Lincoln: "Rape whistle?"

Lori: "You blow into that if Carol or any of her minions manage to grab you and try to… You know."

Lincoln: "You don't have to tell me twice."

Lori: "And if she tries to chase you on foot or by any other method, I'll be there with the van ready…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori, and with the force field, they can't get into the house."

Lori: "And if she tries to hurt Stella or Jordan, use the bat and the spray cans."

Lincoln: "Okay, got it."

News Announcer: "We interrupt this program to give you breaking news! In the city of Kalamazoo, there's been reports of boys missing everywhere in town, leading to panic and distress for their families."

Lincoln: (nervous) "You think Carol and her aunt have anything to do with that?"

Lori: "Pretty safe bet they're the culprits."

Lincoln: (anxious) "Oh, man…"

Lori: (putting her hands on Lincoln's shoulder) "Little bro, put those scaredy instincts of yours aside, and stand up for yourself!"

Lincoln: "Okay, I will!"

Lori: "We all need to fight in order to stop Carol! She's going back in the stony lonesome, one way or another..."

Lincoln: "And hopefully in a maximum security prison too..."

Lori: (clears throat) "Anyway, have fun at the park and stay safe."

Lincoln: "Thanks,"

Luna: "Wait! Tell Stella I gave you this." (kisses Lincoln's forehead)

Lincoln: "Aw. thanks, Luna."

(Lori kisses Lincoln on the cheek.)

Lori: "And tell her I gave you that. Oh, and Girl Jordan too."

Lincoln: "I will!"

(Lincoln takes his backpack full of emergency supplies and heads off into the park.)

Luna: "You wanna follow him?"

Lori: "Yeah, to make sure he's alright."

(Luna and Lori both go into Vanzilla as they follow Lincoln to the park. At the park, Stella is waiting on Lincoln while she's sitting on a bench.)

Stella: "Where could Lincoln be?"

Lincoln: "Hey, Stella."

Stella: "Hey, Linc! You made it."

Lincoln: "Yeah, I've been helping around the house lately."

(Lincoln sits next to Stella.)

Stella: "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Lincoln: "Yep. A perfect one… For a boy and a girl… to be out and about…"

Stella: (sighs in content) "The park is so peaceful…"

Lincoln: "It sure is…" (lays arm around Stella's shoulders)

Stella: "Oh." (laughs) "Your arm is around me."

Lincoln: "Oh, is it? It's not bothering you, is it?"

Stella: "No, no. It's fine like this."

Lincoln: "Okay, just making sure."

Stella: "I noticed you were helping Girl Jordan yesterday. Are you guys great friends too?"

(It shows Luna hiding in a bush.)

Luna: (to Lori on her phone) "Stella's getting suspicious of lil bro's other crush."

Lori: (from the van) "Uh oh... What's he doing now?"

Luna: "He's still talking to her, Lors."

Stella: "So, what happened?" (laughs)

Lincoln: "And after we splattered the pies on Luan, Lucy scared her!"

Stella: (laughs) "That was hilarious!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but Lana ate the rhubarb pie and had an allergic reaction to it."

Stella: "Oh, no!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but she's okay."

Stella: "That's a relief." (holds her stomach) "Hold on. I gotta go to the bathroom."

Lincoln: "I'll wait for you."

Stella: "Okay."

Luna: "It seems the the little dude is escorting Stella to the bathroom."

Lori: "What a gentlemen."

(As Stella is using the bathroom, Lincoln is leaning against the door of the men's bathroom.).

Lincoln: "So far, so good."

(Someone taps on Lincoln's shoulder, he turns around to reveal it's Girl Jordan.)

Lincoln: "What the?!"

Girl Jordan: "Hey, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Uh… Jordan, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna come here until tomorrow."

Girl Jordan: "I actually got a dentist appointment tomorrow, so I came here to surprise you!"

Luna: "Oh, crud… Lori!"

Lori: "What?"

Luna: "Lincoln's other crush arrived earlier than expected!"

Lori: "Oh, dear! Just keep watching Lincoln. I will park the van closer to where you're at."

Lincoln: "So, Jordan, don't mean to offend you, but… I'm kinda in the middle of a thing right now…"

Girl Jordan: "What kind of thing?"

Lincoln: (sweaty) "You see, um…"

Stella: (walking out of the bathroom.) "Lincoln, can you believe that the park's bathrooms don't have toilet paper?" (sees Jordan) "Girl Jordan?"

Girl Jordan: "Stella?"

Stella and Girl Jordan: "What are you doing here? Lincoln invited me? What, he invited me!"

Luna: (worried) "Oh, crap!"

Lincoln: Wait! Stop." (sighs) "It's my fault, you two. I asked you two to come to the same place, but since Jordan came early, I'll just come clean. Girl Jordan, Stella, I have crushes… on both of you. "

(Girl Jordan and Stella gasp and blush.)

Lincoln: "I'm not finished. Ever since I got kidnapped over a year ago, I've been developing a fear of girls and I act…" (coughs; blushes) "Nervous around them."

Girl Jordan: "Is that why you peed in front of Ms. DiMartino?"

Lincoln: "Yes. Overtime, it's had a lasting effect on me, and I've been asking two of my sisters for dating advice and it's gotten outta hand. And I can't even decide between you two." (sighs) "I'd understand if you two would think very low of me now... I'm sorry."

(Lincoln turns to leave, but Stella stops him.)

Stella: "Wait. The fact you admitted all of that is really noble of you, and shows how honest you are…"

Lincoln: "Really?"

Girl Jordan: "Yeah. That really sweet of you to do all of this to admit that you got crushes on both of us…"

Stella: "And it's definitely worthy of us having you as our boyfriend."

Lincoln: (confused) "Boyfriend?!"

(Luna gasps.)

Girl Jordan: "Yes, our boyfriend."

(Stella and Girl Jordan both go to one side of Lincoln and each gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

Lincoln: "Wait… So, this means I can have you both as girlfriends?"

Girl Jordan and Stella: "Absolutely."

(All Lincoln can do is hop around in joy.)

Lincoln: (slow-motion) "YEEEAHH-HOOOO!"

Luna: "All clear, sis. Linc got both girls. Didn't expect that."

(In Vanzilla, Lori squeals in excitement. In fact, it was so loud that a few birds are flying away. Back with the now trio couple...)

Lincoln: "Wait till Clyde and the others hear about this!"

???: "Oh, nobody's gonna hear anything…"

Lincoln: "Who was that?"

(The three of them turn around to see it's Ivy, Scarlett, and Stiletto, the former of whom holds up a photo of Lincoln.)

Ivy: "A perfect match."

Luna: "Wait, who the hell are they?!"

Lincoln: "Who are you?"

Scarlett: "That doesn't matter right now…"

Stiletto: "All that matters now is that you're coming with us, kid…"

(Before they could grab Lincoln, he sprays them in the eyes with the pepper spray in his backpack, then dashes off with Jordan and Stella and blows his whistle.)

Stiletto: (growling in pain) "You little shit!" (to Ivy and Scarlett) "Split up and find them!"

Luna: (enraged) "Not if I have anything to say about it…" (to Lori) "Lori, get down here! We got a code red!"

Lori: "On my way!"

(Lori turns around and drives into the park. It cuts to Lincoln, Jordan, and Stella running together.)

Girl Jordan: "Who were those ladies?!"

Lincoln: "They were probably sent here by Carol hired to kidnap me!"

Stella: "Are they after us?!"

(Lincoln looks behind him to see no one's there.)

Lincoln: "No, but they might try to catch us by surprise!"

(As Lincoln said that, Ivy and Scarlett both grab Jordan and Stella.)

Stella: (angry) "HEY! LET US GO RIGHT NOW!"

Lincoln: "Let them go!"

Girl Jordan: "Wait! Lincoln! IT'S A TRAP!"

(From behind, Stiletto grabs Lincoln with a bear trap.)

Stiletto: "Gotcha!"

Lincoln: "NO! LET ME GO!"

Stiletto: "Before we take you to our client, we're gonna kill your little girlfriends!"

Lincoln: (angry) "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

???: "Are you sure about that, bitch?!"

Stiletto: "What?!"

(Stiletto is met with a punch to the face, the girl who delivers the punch none other than Luna. She punches her so hard that she releases Lincoln.)

Luna: "Paws off my lil' bro and his dames…"

Lincoln: "Luna?! What are you doing here?!"

Luna: "No time to explain! Let's get you dudes outta here!"

(Lincoln pulls out his bat and strikes Ivy and Scarlett in the face to release his girlfriends.)

Stella: "Thanks!"

(Lori honks the horn to Vanzilla to signify the others.)

Lori: "COME ON, GUYS! LET'S MOVE!!"

(The four of them all get into Vanzilla, as Lori speeds away from the park. Stiletto, who is still recovering, pulls out her phone.)

Stiletto: "Hey, Pingrey… The Loud boy got away with his girlfriends and sisters…"

(On the other line, Carol is red in the face and she screams in fury. Connie takes the phone from her.)

Connie: "Report back to home base immediately…"

Stiletto: "Yes, ma'am…"

(Scarlett, Ivy, and Stiletto get on their motorcycles and drive back to the lair in Kalamazoo…)


	25. Chapter 25

(On Vanzilla's drive back home, everyone is hyperventilating from the danger they were caught up in.)

Lincoln: (to Stella and Jordan) "Girls… I am so, so sorry for what happened back there."

Girl Jordan: "It's alright, Lincoln… None of us could've seen that coming."

Stella: "And most important, no one got hurt, except for those nasty girls."

Luna: "We can hide back at our crib."

Girl Jordan: "But what if they come looking for us there?"

Lori: "Trust me. We'll be perfectly safe at Loud Manor."

(Back at the Loud House, Lisa is playing checkers with Lily in the living room.)

Lisa: (slides piece to part of board) "Your move, young sister."

(Lily moves all the checker pieces all across the board, spills them in the floor, and knocks the board onto the ground, giggling all throughout the mess making.)

Lisa: (sighs) "Should've known better than to play board games with infants…"

(All of a sudden, the door opens up to reveal a tense Lori, Luna, Lincoln, Jordan, and Stella.)

Lori: "Turn off all the lights and lock the doors!"

(Luna and Lincoln do so. Confused, Lisa turns on the living room light.)

Lisa: "What seems to be the conundrum, siblings?"

Luna: "Lincoln went to the park and confessed his love to Stella and Jordan…"

Lincoln: "And three of Carol's new goons almost captured us..."

Lori: "Luckily, we escaped with our lives!"

Lisa: "Hold on… Lincoln has two significant others?"

Lincoln: "Yep. All three of us are cool with it."

(Lisa squeals in excitement, getting the attention of the other sisters.)

Leni: "What's going on?"

Lola: "And why are two of Lincoln's friends here?"

Lincoln: "They're both my girlfriends now, OK?"

(Lincoln each kiss Jordan and Stella. The other seven sisters gasp in surprise. Lincoln puts on a pair of headphones and gives Stella and Jordan each a pair as well. The girls squeal in excitement.)

Girl Jordan: "Good call with the headphones."

Lincoln: "Thanks."

Lola: "Wait, I know we're all excited about this, but didn't I hear that you were attacked?"

Lincoln: (takes off headphones) "Yeah… But we managed to get away from those girls."

Lynn: "What's with the bag, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Stuff for self-defense that Lori gave me earlier. There was mace, pepper spray, and a bat. Were real handy at the park today."

Lola: (gasp) "You used a bat on a girl?"

Lincoln: "Yeah… Two actually. But only to rescue my dames."

Lola: "Up top…" (high fives Lincoln)

Luna: "But seriously, now we need to protect ourselves and our bro's ladies from those awful jerks…"

Lori: "Did you see them anywhere?"

Lincoln: (looks outside through windows) "No." (closes curtains; turns off the lights again) "Don't think it's safe to go out for a long while."

Lucy: "Why does this reminds me of Michael Myers from Halloween?"

Lincoln: "Cause it feels like we're living in a horror film right now..." (shudders) "We need more food and supplies, specifically double-A batteries…"

Lori: "I'm sure we got enough stuff in the kitchen to tide us over for the day…"

Lynn Sr.: (he and Rita walk in) "What's all the commotion about?"

Leni: "Some mean girls were after Lincoln and his girlfriends."

Rita: (jubilant) "GIRLFRIENDS?!"

Lincoln: (irritated) "Oh, boy… Why'd you have to put it like that, Leni?"

(Rita scoops Lincoln in for a hug.)

Rita: "My baby boy's finally in love!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, he is. Please put me down now, Mom."

Rita: "Oh, sorry."

Lynn Sr.: "Congratulations, son. I'm real proud of you."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Dad."

Rita: "Now, who was trying to harm you dears?"

Stella: "There were three women who were gonna take Lincoln back to their client, who was likely that Pingrey girl."

Lincoln: (shudders) "I don't want to go back to her!" (clings onto Lori) "Please!"

Lori: "It's okay. We're not gonna let them kidnap you again."

Lincoln: "And I really don't want to end up like those other kids in Kalamazoo."

Rita: "Other kids?"

Lori: "Carol and her aunt were kidnapping a bunch of boys in that city. But we can't just stay here and let them suffer. We need to save them!"

Lynn Sr.: "Considering how far that place is from home, and the possibility of Pingrey trying to catch you two, I don't think we'll be able to offer much help to those missing kids."

Lola: "But we got to do something! That fool must be stopped or she'll take every little boy in the country!"

Lana: "Or worse! The entire planet!"

Rita: "We could call the cops and let them know about it."

Luan: "That's a good idea, Mom."

Rita: (dials 911) "Hello, I think I know who took all those boys in Kalamazoo…"

SPEAKING OF KALAMAZOO…

(Ivy, Scarlett, and Stiletto all arrive back to home base, as they open the door to an extremely irritated Carol.)

Scarlett: "Hey, boss… We can explain..."

Carol: "HOW COULD YOU FAIL?!?! YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB! AND YOU ALMOST HAD HIM!!"

Ivy: "Geez, settle down."

Stiletto: "This brunette dyke got in the way, then the Loud boy hit Ivy and Scarlett in the face with a bat. Then they got away."

Carol: (in her mind) "Hmm… So, Lil' Linky got on the defensive…"

Ivy: "He was trying to protect his two girlfriends too."

Carol: (in her mind) "And he's got girlfriends?" (out loud) "You three, go back to Royal Woods, but this time, infiltrate their house to see what other defenses they've got." (in a mean voice) "And don't fail me this time…"

Stiletto: "What's their address?"

Carol: "1216 Franklin Avenue."

Scarlett: (writes address down) "We won't let you down this time, Ms. Pingrey."

Carol: "You better not!"

(Scarlettt, Ivy, and Stiletto all get on their motorcycles and drive back to Royal Woods.)

Connie: "Hey, Carol. In the meantime, you can join me and the others with the little boys we already have."

Carol: "I suppose so..."

Connie: "We already got our first shipment of milk."

Carol: "I guess I can fuck some of them to tide me over for now."

(Connie and Carol go upstairs to one of the rooms on the second floor to see Rosie fucking one of the boys, while Darla and Ava are pouring the milk into cartons.)

Ava: "Hey, girls. Rosie's helping us get the cum for our milk."

Rosie: "Being a stripper is beneficial for stuff like this. Knowing just how to make a man cum."

(Rosie deeply kisses the boy and feels around his neck and chest.)

Carol: "Let me join in this action. Hand me a fresh boy."

(Abby unlocks one of the cages and hands Carol a boy.)

Carol: (to the boy) "You'd better make me cum…"

Boy 4: "I wanna go home!"

(Carol pulls her skirt and panties down as she pulls off the pants of the boy. She slides her pussy onto the boy's penis.)

Carol: "So, got a name, twerp?"

Boy 4: "Get off of me!"

Carol: "I know your parents didn't call you that. Now, what's your real name?"

Boy 4: "It's A-Alex..."

Carol: "Well, Alex, hope you like breasts." (takes blouse and bra off)

(Carol grabs Alex's head and shoves it in front of her bosom.)

Carol: "How's that, Lil' Alex?"

Alex: "Get off me!"

Carol: "Not until we both cum..."

(Carol bounces on him even faster now, while Alex moans.)

Carol: "Now it looks like you're enjoying it."

Alex: "Please, stop, I'm begging you…"

Carol: (bites lip) "Mmm… I'm gonna cum, Alex…"

(Carol cums onto Alex's penis while he cums into her vagina.)

Carol: "Alex, your cum is good…"

Alex: "Please get off of me…"

Darla: "Boss, we got our payments from the black market!" (shows a bag full of money)

Connie: "Wow, guess there's still demand for our milk."

Sally: "And once we sell more of this stuff, we can finally get out of this crack-down state."

Connie: "Yes… We can get out of Michigan and move somewhere more productive like Vegas..."

Rosie: "Yes! Las Vegas is perfect! They always got greedy gamblers and suckers!"

(All the boys whimper in fear over hearing that they may be taken farther away from home than they are now.)

Carol: "Yeah…" (in her mind) "And perhaps Lil' Linky will come along for the ride…"


	26. Chapter 26

BACK IN ROYAL WOODS…

(It cuts to Lincoln's room where he, Jordan, and Stella are sitting on the bed.)

Lincoln: "Since we're boyfriend and girlfriends now, what do you wanna do?"

Stella: "I have some ideas…"

(Stella grips both of Lincoln's cheeks and kisses him on the lips.)

Lincoln: "Oh, getting ready, aren't we?"

Girl Jordan: "Yeah, let me in on this."

(Girl Jordan turns Lincoln's head to make out with him.)

Lincoln: "Wow, my first making out session… Wait! I got a good idea!"

(Lincoln pulls out his laptop to contact Ronnie Anne.)

Ronnie Anne: "Sup, buddy."

Lincoln: "Guess who got some girlfriends? This guy!" (points at self with thumbs)

Ronnie Anne: "No way! You have two of them?!"

Lincoln: "Yep! Meet Jordan and Stella!"

Girl Jordan: "Hey."

Stella: "What's up?"

Ronnie Anne: "That's... That's amazing, Lincoln… Congratulations."

Lincoln: "So, where's your boyfriend at, Ronnie? Is he there right now?"

Ronnie Anne: " I don't have one yet… I'm still getting pointers from Carlota..." (under her breath) "Too lucky for your own good, Loud…"

Lincoln: "What?"

Ronnie Anne: "Nothing."

Lincoln: "Also, I had a bit of trouble with some of Carol's cronies."

Ronnie Anne: "What happened?"

Lincoln: "They were trying to ambush and kidnap me again… Luckily, Luna and Lori saved me and my girls from getting hurt…"

Ronnie Anne: "Oh, no. I heard that there's multiple boys kidnapped in Kalamazoo…"

Lincoln: (turns away in anger) "Yeah, and I can give you a good guess on who kidnapped them too… I wanted to help them, but it's best advised that I stay here."

(Outside of his room, the sisters are all listening to him.)

Lola: "Shh! I can't hear!"

Lana: "Quiet!"

Luna: "It seems like he's talking to Ronnie Anne."

Lori: "Girls, remember that she and Lincoln are just friends, OK?"

Leni: "Noted."

Ronnie Anne: "Really wish something could be done about that… But right now, it's way too risky."

Lincoln: "I know, Ronnie. But I can't just do something about it, if I did, I'll release them but at the cost of me getting captured."

Ronnie Anne: "There's gotta be a safer option, though…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I wish there was…" (sighs)

Lori: "Wow, he literally wants to help them…"

Luna: "Yeah, and because he was in a similar fashion twice already. It's not fair for them to suffer like he did…"

Lincoln: "Anyway, where's Sid?"

Ronnie Anne: "On a date with her boyfriend…"

Lincoln: "Get out. You're serious?"

Ronnie Anne: "Yep."

Stella: "Wow, tell her congrats. What's his name?"

Ronnie Anne: "His name's Issac. He seems like a decent guy."

Lincoln: "Okay."

Ronnie Anne: (mopes) "Looks like I'm the loner of the group…"

Girl Jordan: "I'm sure you'll find your soulmate one day."

Ronnie Anne: "Thanks, Jordan."

Stella: "Tell, Sid, I said "hey", Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne: "I will. See ya."

(Ronnie Anne signs off. All of a sudden, the door is tilted open and the girls all fall on the floor.)

Lincoln: "In my grill again, I see…"

Lana: "Sorry, big bro. We couldn't resist."

Lisa: "We also heard that you're endeavouring for a safer way to liberate those Kalamazoo gentlemen…"

Lincoln: "Yes. I want to fight back and save them. But Carol could strike back and turn the tables..." (gets up) "This sucks…"

Lisa: "Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "I don't suppose you would have any ideas…"

Lisa: "Hmm…"

(Before Lisa could say something, the force field goes down. She pulls out one of the remotes and presses a button, reactivating it.)

Lisa: "Sorry… A bit of a problem with the force field."

(Stella and Jordan each got a buzz from their phones.)

Stella: "Sorry, Lincoln, we gotta head back home."

Lincoln: "Oh, right…"

Girl Jordan: "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

Lincoln: "Just be careful on the way home, girls. I can walk you there if you want."

Girl Jordan: "Don't worry, Lincoln. We'll be okay."

(Jordan and Stella each give Lincoln a kiss on the cheek, as they exit the room and leave the house.)

Lincoln: (sighs; to Lisa) "1, the force field automatically turns off? And 2, what was your idea about helping those kids out?"

Lisa: "1, if it's out of power, than yes. And 2, I can build something that can help those kids escape undetected."

Lincoln: "What kind? Like a teleporter or something?"

Lisa: "Something similar to the Spy Fly I used a while back, but I'll see if I can make it transport itself, objects, and people to other places near instantaneously."

Lincoln: "That's brilliant, and I remember it recorded Carol and them raping me to put them away the first time."

Lily: (babbling worriedly)

Lincoln: "What did she say?"

Luan: "She says, "But wait. How many boys did Carol kidnap?", in that order."

Lisa: "That's what we're gonna find out, as soon as I finish working on the new project." (to Lori) "Can you put me on a pot of coffee? I may be up all night again."

Lori: "Alright. Those boys are counting on us."

Lisa: "Right."

(Lisa goes into her room to work on her next project.)

Lincoln: "You can do it, Lisa."

Luna: "Lisa may be working on something to help those boys, but we need to find some way to protect you and Lori, especially. Who knows when Carol may send out more goons after us?"

Leni: "Luna's right. We can't afford to lose you guys to Carol…"

Lincoln: "If they do come back, I will not hesitate to fight back at her."

Lori: "That's right. Put those scared and childish instincts aside and you'll tap into a power even greater than before. You need to stay strong, stay confident, and stay brave."

Lana: "You totally stole that from Dragon Ball."

Lincoln: "Okay, I will. For the both of us. I am a man."

Lisa: (from her room) "In technicality, you're only seven years away from officially becoming a man."

Lincoln: "You know what I mean, Lis."

Lori: "Chances are that monster is plotting her next move… We need to prepare for it. "

Lynn: "Fending off Pingrey's thugs? Gonna be hard to do, especially if they packed any weapons."

Lucy: "This is our fortress, and Pingrey's the other nation trying to invade it."

Luan: "Time to break out all our home security measures… As well as some tricks of my own…"

Lincoln: "Your own? What are you getting at, Luan? "

Luan: "Some April Fools pranks I haven't used yet, and/or were too dangerous to pull on you guys…"

Lola: "Too dangerous?! They were ALL DANGEROUS!"

Luan: "Ah, but I'm saving my best ones for Pingrey."

Lola: "Okay..."

Lincoln: "If they somehow get past the dome, I'd love to see them try and get past our traps."

(The Louds begin setting up traps around the outside of the house in anticipation of Carol and co. bypassing the dome.)

Lana: "Okay, the snakes should be over there, and the rats should be over here…"

Lucy: "Don't forget the bats…"

Lana: "Great thinking! And better put one of my leftover reindeer traps over here."

(Luan is setting up her unused pranks in tandem with the others' traps.)

Luan: "Okay, almost done."

(Luan covers up a pit, that's part of one of her traps, with a layer of sod matching the yard grass.)

Rita: "Hey, kids, is there anything we can do?"

Lori: "Yeah, see if you can set things up inside, in case Carol gets past the stuff out here."

Lynn Sr.: "Okay."

(Rita and Lynn Sr. begin to set up traps upstairs too.)

Luna: "Hey, Lisa, you got anything to help combat Carol beside the force field?"

Lisa: "I was thinking of installing cannons onto the exterior of our abode…"

Lana: "And what ammunition will you be using for them?"

Lisa: "Something like nets that grapple its targets and attaches to any surface."

Leni: "That's brilliant, Lisa!"

Lisa: "I know. Now, I have net cannons and new Spy Fly models to create."

Lynn Sr.: "You're gonna need a lot of water, hon."

(A chute opens up from outside of Lisa's room.)

Lisa: (from her room) "Just put the water through the chute."

(Lynn Sr. puts a bottle of water through Lisa's chute, as it's sucked into her room.)

Lisa: "Thank you, father."

Lincoln: (wipes sweat off his forehead) "Phew. That should be good for now. Good night, everybody."

Loud Family: "Good night!"

(The family all goes into their respective rooms to go to sleep. Lincoln is sleeping with a baseball bat in his hands.)

Lincoln: (in his sleep) "Just you wait, Carol… You'll soon feel the justice of the Louds..."

(It cuts to Lori sleeping, but with a golf club in her hands.)

Lori: (in her sleep) "We're ready for you, Pingrey… Go ahead and make your move…"


	27. Chapter 27

LATER THAT NIGHT...

(Ivy, Scarlett, and Stiletto are driving around Royal Woods in hopes of finding Lincoln and Lori, and bringing them to Carol.)

Ivy: "Where is this damn house?"

(Scarlett looks on the GPS on her phone.)

Scarlett: "Hmm, it says that their address is 1216 Franklin Avenue."

Stiletto: "Lets go look on that street, girls."

(The three of them all go to the street where they find the Loud House, with lots of traps littered about the front yard.)

Scarlett: "I think that's the house."

Stiletto: "And it looks like the Louds have been expecting us…"

Ivy: "Let's get the runt and get out of here."

Scarlet: "As well as his big sister, or Pingrey won't let us use the Loud boy at all."

Stiletto: "Let's get 'em."

(The trio get off their bikes and approach the house, but little did they know, the dome's electricity kicks in and shocks them.)

Stiletto: "Ow! What the fuck?!"

(Stiletto puts her hand out towards the house and gets shocked, as she collapses onto the ground.)

Ivy: "Stiletto!"

Scarlett: "Maybe we can blast our way in!"

(Scarlett pulls out a double barrel shotgun and aims at the house.)

Scarlett: "Let's see if this thing can withstand this!"

(Scarlett shoots at the house, but the bullet ricochets off off the dome, causing both Ivy and her to dodge it as it hits a nearby bird.)

Ivy: "Hmm… This is gonna be a problem…"

Scarlett: "We better let the boss know about this."

(Ivy pulls her phone out and dials Carol.)

Carol: "Is the deed done?"

Ivy: "No… In fact, we can't even get inside the Louds' place."

Carol: "What?!"

Ivy: "There's this barrier around the house that we can't get through without being shocked, or shoot through without getting hit by the blast."

Carol: "Damn it! I guess I underestimated those Louds too early…" (to Ivy) "Find a way to break into their house!"

Ivy: "What would you suggest we do, boss?"

Carol: "I don't know, dig your way in? Do something! Right now, I'm reforming a business here! And I need the main secret ingredient!" (hangs up)

Ivy: "We're gonna need shovels, girls."

Scarlett: "Alright. Let's find a tool store."

(Ivy and Scarlett tug Stiletto onto one of their motorcycles, as they head to a tool store.)

Ivy: "What the?! Closed?!"

Scarlett: "How are we gonna get shovels now?"

(Ivy grabbed a rock and throws it at the door, triggering an alarm.)

Scarlett: "Good thinking, Ivy."

Ivy: "Hurry before the cops come!"

(Stiletto, Scarlett, and Ivy all go into the tool store and grab three shovels, as they head back to the Loud House.)

Stiletto: "That Loud boy and girl are as good as ours."

(Once back at the house, Stiletto begins digging a hole so they can bypass the house, but she still gets shocked.)

Ivy: "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

(In Lisa's room, she is still working on her contraptions, as she hears Ivy's screaming.)

Lisa: "What in Edison's name is that?"

(Lisa looks out her window to see Ivy and Scarlet dragging out a paralyzed Stiletto from the hole in front of the house.)

Lisa: "What are those three doing?"

Luna: (coming in) "Hey, Lisa, are you okay?"

Lisa: "We have potential intruders! Get the others up!"

(Lisa opens one of her desk drawers to press a button and triggers an alarm, as Luna begins knocking on everybody's doors.)

Luna: "Dudes and dudettes, wake up!"

(The others wake up and come out their bedrooms.)

Lynn: "What's going on?!"

Lola: "What's happening?!"

Lisa: "There's three intruders just outside our house."

(Lisa shows a monitor to show Ivy, Scarlett, and Stiletto.)

Lincoln: (gasps) "Those are the same three girls who tried to hurt me, Jordan, and Stella!"

Luna: "Those bitches just never give up, do they?!"

Lola and Lana: "LET'S GET THEM!"

(The Louds grab their respective weapons and head to the front yard.)

Scarlett: "What the hell?!"

Stiletto: "You again?!"

Lincoln: "If you wanna fight, then we'll fight!"

(The Louds pile onto the three women, mercilessly beating down on them.)

Stiletto: (groans) "You bastards!"

(After being handed rope from Lana, Lincoln, Lori, and Luna tie up Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlet respectively.)

Luna: "That's for trying to mess with our little bro's girlfriends!"

(The three Louds then tie cloths around the girls' mouths, silencing then.)

Rita: "And now, you three are going to jail, where you belong..."

(Rita dials 911 on her phone.)

Rita: "Hello, 911? I have three girls who were trespassing and trying to assault the rest of my family!"

Operator: "The police are on their way now!"

(The three girls growl in anger over their defeat, as they squirm in their restraints. Soon, the police arrives at the Loud House.)

Officer 1: "Is everybody okay?"

Lola: "We're OK, officer. Now, book 'em!" (points to Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlet)

Officer 2: "I heard that a tool store was robbed earlier... "

Lana: "And there's some proof they were likely behind." (points to the shovels near the hole)

Luna: "They also trespassed and tried to assault us, specifically our brother."

Officer 3: "Okay, let's go."

(The officer loads the three women into a truck, as he and his squad drive away.)

Luna: "Glad those bitches got what they deserve."

Lincoln: "Same here, sis. Now, we just have to deal with those Pingrey ladies…"

Lori: "And the rest of their bullshit army, for that matter…"

IN KALAMAZOO…

Carol: (impatient) "Where could those bimbos be? They should've come back with Linky and Lori, by now…"

(As a bored Carol flips through TV channels, she comes across the news.)

Katherine Mulligan: "This is a late night report. Three ladies were arrested for breaking entering, theft, attempted assault, and trespassing. They're now being transported to Michigan County Penitentiary, as they're now sentenced to five to ten years in prison."

(The news program shows mugshots of Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlett. Incensed, Carol kicks the TV onto the ground, breaking it.)

Carol: (furious) "THAT'S IT! Those Louds do nothing but fuck me over! And not the good kind with Linky." (in a deep voice with a flame background) "It's time… for the Pingreys to go in with a full frontal assault…"

(Carol marches into Connie's motel room and confronts her aunt.)

Connie: "What's the matter, Carol?"

Carol: "The Louds got my recruits arrested."

Connie: "Oh, no…"

Carol: Tomorrow, let's go over there and take Linky and Lori ourselves."

Connie: "But what about our business?"

Carol: "I don't care! I'm getting them, one way or another…"

Connie: "If that's what you want, sweetie, we'll do it… I'll tell the girls to gather weapons."

Carol: "Great! Thanks, auntie!" (kisses Connie on the cheek) "See ya in the morning!" (leaves room)

Connie: "Yeesh, that girl can be so bratty sometimes…"

THE NEXT MORNING…

(In Royal Woods, Lincoln wakes up, yawning and stretching. He proceeds to freshen up, get dressed, and go down for breakfast.)

Lynn Sr.: "Good morning, son."

Lincoln: "I'd like the usual, please."

Lynn Sr.: "You got it, sport."

(Lynn Sr. makes Lincoln a breakfast burrito with extra chips in it.)

Lincoln: "Thank you, Dad."

Lynn Sr.: "No problem. Now eat up, you all got school today."

Lincoln: "I'll eat on my way there. Bye, Dad." (leaves house)

(Lincoln proceeds to eat his breakfast burrito as he heads to school. Outside, Stella and Jordan are sitting on the school's stoop.)

Stella: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Hey, girls."

Jordan: "Ready for today's game of dodgeball?" (chuckles mischievously)

Lincoln: "Just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you, Jordy." (to Stella) "And we can't let our team down, Stells. Keep your head in the game."

Stella: "You got it, baby."

(The three head inside the school to get to Mrs. Johnson's class in time.)

Mrs. Johnson. "Ah, great. Everyone's here."

(Later during class, while Lincoln is taking notes on what's on the board, a paper airplane hits him in the back of the head.)

Lincoln: "Hmm?"

(Lincoln takes the airplane and unravels it, revealing a note on it. He blushes happily as he faces Jordan and Stella, who give kissing faces to him.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "Oh, you guys…"

(Lincoln puts the note away in his backpack, luckily without his teacher noticing.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "I love having two girlfriends. Gotta thank Lori and Luna for all this."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

(The bell rings.)

Jordan: "Let's head to PE now, Linc."

Lincoln: "Good luck." (gives Jordan a kiss)

Stella: (clears throat) "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

(Lincoln gives Stella a kiss, as well.)

Stella: "There we go…"

(As the three head over to their next class, Chandler walks through the hallway and is miffed upon seeing Lincoln holding hands with both Jordan and Stella.)

Chandler: "Oh, so Larry can get away with having two girls, but I get beaten the crap out of for doing the same thing?"

Boy 2: "Actually, you cheated on Christina, while in turn dating Mollie, Chandler, so it's your own fault."

Chandler: "No one asked you, man."

Boy 1: "It's true."

Chandler: "Say, gym class is about to start, so I'm about to get some revenge…"

(At gym class, the teams are formed to play dodgeball with Lincoln and Stella on one team and Jordan on the other.)

Coach Pacowski: "The rules are this. If you step over the line, get hit, or catch the opposing ball, you're out!"

(It cuts to Chandler, who is on Jordan's team.)

Chandler: (in his mind) "Just you wait, Larry, you'll soon taste the justice you deserve…"

Coach Pacowski: "Okay, 3, 2, 1! Dodgeball!"

(Lincoln's team go into their scorpion formation, dodging the incoming balls.)

Rusty: "Keep the formation tight! We have to win this!"

(A ball hits Rusty and Zach.)

Clyde: "Oh, no!"

Rusty: "Sorry, guys. Win this for us."

(Now, Lincoln, Stella, Clyde, and Liam are in snake form.)

Stella: "It's okay, we can still win this with only four."

(Jordan throws a dodgeball at Liam, who gets hit with it. Lincoln throw a dodgeball at Lance, eliminating him.)

Stella: "Nice job, Lincoln!"

(Jordan throws one at Lincoln…)

Clyde: (slow-motion) "Nooooo!"

(Clyde jumps in Lincoln's way, taking the shot.)

Lincoln: "Clyde!"

Clyde: "You and Stella can do this…." (faceplants)

(Now, Chandler has two balls in hand, and he's fully set on chucking them at the Loud boy.)

Chandler: "It's time. TAKE THIS!"

(Chandler throws the balls, but they're headed for Stella; Lincoln notices and gasps.)

Lincoln: "Look out!"

(Lincoln shoves Stella out of the way and he takes the balls to the face, knocking him down.)

Chandler: "Gotcha…" (chuckles mischievously)

Stella: "Lincoln!"

Jordan: "Lincoln, no!" (glares at a laughing Chandler)

Chandler: "In your face, Larry! That's for costing me my girlfriend!"

Stella: (to Chandler; mad) "You…"

Jordan: (to Chandler; mad) "Jerk!"

(Jordan and Stella get as many balls as they can, and chuck them at Chandler.)

Chandler: "Ahh! I'm outta here!" (crawls to gym exit)

(Stella and Jordan drops their balls, as they rush towards their boyfriend.)

Jordan: "Lincoln, are you OK?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm fine. But my face hurts so bad. What are those balls even made of?"

Stella: "C'mon, let's take you to the nurse."

(Jordan and Stella take Lincoln to Nurse Patti.)

Nurse Patti: "What happened here?"

Lincoln: "Dodgeball incident. Aggh, my face..."

Nurse Patti: "Ouch… Here's an ice pack, hon."

(Nurse Patti gives Lincoln an ice pack.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Nurse Patti. What happened to Chandler, girls?"

Stella: "He got away."

Jordan: (looks through hallway) "Wait a minute, he's right there."

(Chandler, miffed, walks down the hallway, only to receive a dodgeball to the face.)

Jordan: "Bullseye."

Lincoln: "Nice shot."

(Stella and Jordan both kiss Lincoln's face. Chandler sees Lincoln and walks up to him.)

Chandler: "Hey. Larry."

Lincoln: (sighs) "What do you want? And it's Lincoln."

Chandler: "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for teasing you and blaming you for my break-up… And for hurling a dodgeball to your face."

Lincoln: "Well, I guess I'll accept your apology…"

Chandler: "It's just that… You, of all people, managed to get not only one, but two loving girlfriends so effortlessly. Meanwhile, I'm struggling to maintain only one."

Lincoln: "Well, if you be more honest with your future dates, then maybe you'll be accepted more."

Chandler: "I'll try to keep that in mind. Anyway, how'd you find out about me kissing Mollie in the first place?"

Lincoln: "Well, Clyde might've overheard a few things, and he isn't very good at keeping secrets…"

Chandler: "Figured… Pretty sure Christina and Mollie are still pissed at me."

Lincoln: "If you just talk to them and be honest, maybe they'll reconsider."

Chandler: "I hope so. Thanks… Lincoln."

Lincoln: "You're welcome. About time you got my name right."

Chandler: "Yeah." (leaves nurse's office)

Lincoln: "Let's head back to gym, babes."

Stella: "Sure thing, baby."

(Lincoln puts his arms around both Stella and Jordan, as the three of them head back to gym class.)

MEANWHILE...

(In Kalamazoo, Carol wakes up and realizes how late in the day it is.)

Carol: "Damn it. I slept in for too long."

(She gets dressed and walks outside where everybody is in the Hummer.)

Connie: "There she is."

Darla: "About damn time you came out, girl. The Loud boy's probably still in school."

Carol: "Settle down, Darla. We'll nab Linky when his school lets out and he's on his way home."

Connie: "And we got another surprise for you, Carol."

(Connie goes to the side and wheels in a crate.)

Carol: "What's with the crate?"

Connie: "Open it up, and you'll see, sugar."

(Carol removes the top of the crate to reveal… a rocket launcher.)

Carol: "How'd you get this, auntie?"

Connie: "I have my ways… Anyway, let's get the Loud boy, his sister, and maybe a couple of his classmates."

Carol: "Right! Auntie, a little help?" (points to the top of the Hummer)

Connie: "I gotcha covered."

(Connie lifts Carol, as she is now on top of the Hummer, about to give a speech.)

Carol: "Today… is the day that we bring the Loud family to their knees… They've finally costed me, no, us a lot of trouble… I wanted Lil' Linky and Lori back in my grasp, and this time, they'll stay with us… forever... I've been waiting for this day for a long, long, time… The Loud Family will all suffer for good, and Lil' Linky and Lori will be ours! Our business will skyrocket throughout the rest of the country! EVERYONE… TO ROYAL WOODS!"

(Everyone enters the Hummer and speed off to Royal Woods.)

Carol: "Lil' Linky…. You will be mine forever!" (laughs evilly)

BACK IN ROYAL WOODS…

(Lincoln is rummaging through his locker, until he gets a call from Lisa.)

Lincoln: (answers phone) "Yeah, Lisa?"

Lisa: "I did it. I finally finished my contraption to help rescue those boys in Kalamazoo."

Lincoln: "That's great."

Lisa: "But, there's some bad news…"

Lincoln: "What?"

Lisa: "According to my radar readings of Kalamazoo, Carol… is not in the same place as those boys… In fact, she's coming here to Royal Woods… And she's not alone…"

Lincoln: (terrified) "WHAT?!"

Lisa: "Specifically, she and her aunt's gang are coming to the elementary school."

Lincoln: "Oh, dear god! We gotta warn everybody!"

Lisa: "No need to worry, I'll mass text the others on the info, and they'll know."

Lincoln: (frantically) "But I gotta let the rest of the school know! Bye, Lisa!"

(Lincoln hangs up and dashes towards the principal's office.)

Cheyrell: "What's the matter, hon?"

Lincoln: "Huge emergency! I need to see Huggins!"

Cheyrell: "What kind of emergency?"

Lincoln: "You know Carol Pingrey?"

Cheyrell: "You mean that awful girl who broke out of juvenile hall? She's all over the news!"

Lincoln: "Yes, that one! That maniac's coming over here with her aunts gang right now!"

Cheyrell: "What?!"

Lincoln: "So, can I see Principal Huggins and tell him about this?"

Cheyrell: "Sure thing, hon!"

(Lincoln dashes into Huggins' office, as he's doing paperwork.)

Principal Huggins: "What is it, Loud?"

(Lincoln whispers the problem into Huggins' ear, as his eyes widen from shock. It cuts to the outside of the school.)

Principal Huggins: (over the intercom; petrified) "Everyone, there's a crazed woman and her gang coming towards the school! Evacuate immediately!!"

(The whole school goes into panic, as they run out of the school. Lincoln puts on his backpack, as Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa drop by the principal's office.)

Lana: "There you are, Lincoln! Let's get the heck out of here!"

Lincoln: "You got the text too?!"

Lola: "Yeah, we did! We gotta get home now!"

Lincoln: "Right!"

(The Loud siblings trudge their way through the ocean of panicking students and staff as they make their way to the front of the school, where their ride was awaiting.)

Luna: "Dudes, let's go!"

Lincoln: "We heard about Carol!"

Luan: "Hurry! The house is unguarded!"

(The Loud elementary kids jump into Vanzilla, as Lori speeds off back to their house.)


	28. Chapter 28

(The siblings eventually make it back home, where they close and lock the doors and windows, close the blinds, turn off the lights, and activate the dome. Lily walks towards them, as Luna picks her up.)

Lynn Sr.: "Kids! You're okay!"

Rita: "We heard about the schools evacuating. Why was that?"

Leni: "Tell them, Lisa."

Lisa: "You see, parental units… Carol is gonna arrive in town with her aunt's syndicate, and they're most likely coming after us."

Rita and Lynn Sr.: "WHAT?!"

Lynn Sr.: "Are you serious?!"

Lisa: "Yes, I'm afraid it's true… And we're running out of time! We have to act now! I already got Spy Flies ready for deployment!"

Lori: "Everyone, assume battle stations!"

(The family got to their respective stations as they prepare for the worst. In Lisa's room, she is now with her Spy Flies.)

Lisa: "Okay, you are going to Kalamazoo in search of the missing boys. Once found, teleport them to the police station there." (opens room's window) "Fly, my pretties! Fly!"

(The Spy Flies all fly in the air to Kalamazoo. Lisa takes one of the flies and places a small flash drive on it with a piece of paper, as that one flies away too.)

Lisa: "OK, now to boot up the cannons!"

(Lisa takes out a laptop and frantically taps away on it, which makes a dozen cannons come out of different parts of the house on each side.)

Lisa: "Let's see if Carol can withstand all this…"

(It cuts to Lincoln preparing himself.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "You piece of crap… You almost cost me everything I love… And now, we're gonna return the favor."

(It cuts to Kalamazoo where Connie's base is at. The missing boys, who are all whimpering, hear some buzzing sounds.)

Boy 1: "What's that?"

(Suddenly, the spy flies arrive at where the boys are being held captive. They use their wings to flash a bright light at the cages and emit a hologram of Lisa.)

Hologram Lisa: "Don't be alarmed, little ones. These flies are my latest inventions and they'll guarantee your freedom from Connie Pingrey's malicious purposes."

(The boys cheer in joy, knowing they'll be saved. The flies shine a large green ray, and the cages are instantly gone, along with the boys. At a Kalamazoo police station, an officer is eating a doughnut until he spots a flash drive attached to a piece of paper.)

Officer 1: "What's this?" (reads the paper) "Plug Me In."

Chief: "What's the trouble?"

Officer 1: "I found this flash drive here. I think we should play it, chief."

(The officer and chief head into the latter's office and plug the flash drive into his computer. It shows Lisa )

Officer 1: "There's a video here, and some pictures…"

(The chief clicks on the pictures, the first one shows a nude Carol and Rosie banging some of the boys, causing them to both hold their vomit in, the rest of the photos show Carol, Connie, and her hang doing all kinds of horrible things to the boys.)

Officer 1: "Let's head to the video…"

(They click on the video to show Lisa.)

Lisa: (in video) "Hello, to any authorities out there, my name is Lisa L. Loud. As you may know, they're boys missing in this city, and I know who kidnapped them all. It was jail escapees, Connie and Carol Pingrey. By the time you're watching this, the kidnapped children in question will be transferred from their hideout to your police station momentarily."

(As Lisa says that, a bright green light emits throughout the station.)

Chief: "What was that?!"

Officer 2: "Chief, it's a miracle!"

(The officer and chief step outside to see the cages holding the boys are there. It shows officers covering the boys with blankets and giving them sustenance.)

Officer 1: "Everything will be OK. Your parents and guardians will be here soon."

Chief: "This is terrific. Now we got to find where they headed off to."

Lisa: (in video) "Oh, and one more thing, they're headed to Royal Woods to try to attack my family, and kidnap my brother and sister again."

(The video ends.)

Chief: "Oh my lord… That family is in huge trouble." (calls out) "Prepare the station wagons, we're heading off to Royal Woods, A.S.A.P.! Also alert that town's police department!"

(The policemen all head into their station wagons, as they speed off to Royal Woods. Speaking of said town, Carol and co. arrive at Royal Woods Elementary School.)

Carly: "Looks like nobody's here."

Carol: "What? Let me see…" (looks through van window)

(Carol sees that the school is indeed empty.)

Carol: "Son of a bitch!"

Darla: "Guess nobody came here today because it was a no-school day."

Carol: "Don't be stupid, Darla! Today's Wednesday!"

Connie: "Maybe someone that attends this school knew we were coming, and had the whole place evacuated just before we even got here."

Ava: "It was probably one or some of those Louds…"

Carol: "In that case, let's raid their house and take what's ours!"

(Connie drives to the Loud House. At the Loud House, Lisa is still looking through the house's defense system and a bunch of buzzing occured. The spy flies all fly back into Lisa' room.)

Lisa: "You've all returned! Everyone, come quick!"

(The other Louds barge into Lisa's room.)

Lincoln: "What's up, Lisa?"

Lisa: "My Spy Flies has returned! And take a look!"

(Lisa pulls out a monitor and it shows the news.)

Katherine Mulligan: "This is Katherinie Mulligan with amazing news! All of the boys missing in Kalamazoo are now returning to their rightful parents and guardians! The city's police are now teaming up with Royal Woods' own police in hopes of stopping Connie and Carol Pingrey."

(The news shuts off, then the family cheers in excitement.)

Lincoln: "Well done, Lisa!" (hugs Lisa)

Lisa: "No thanks are necessary, family."

Luna: "Now all we need to do is defeat Carol and Connie once and her all!"

(Lisa presses a third button on the remote, extending the force field's size and increasing the voltage.)

Lisa: "I always knew that I'd have to use this kind of force field. It increases in size, but at the cost of using most of its power."

Lola: "Then that's a risk we're willing to take…"

(Outside, Carol spots the Loud House.)

Carol: "It's go time..."

(Carol grabs her gifted rocket launcher and hops out the Hummer, along with the rest of her squad.)

Sally: "Whoa, is that a force field?"

Carol: "Whatever it is, I bet it can't protect those Loud wusses from THIS!" (shoots dome with rocket launcher)

(However, the rocket ricochets off the force field, causing everyone to run out of the way and it hits their truck, destroying it.)

Carol: "NO! Not the van!"

Connie: "It's okay, you have one rocket left." (pulls out said rocket) "Save it for later."

Rita: "What the hell was that?!"

Lynn Sr.: (looks out the window; gasps) "They're here!"

Lincoln: (determined) "Let's do this…" (puts on army helmet)

Lori: "Lincoln, wait. They all came here for you..."

Lincoln: "And you as well… And I'm gonna give them my whole mind."

Lori: "Same here."

Lisa: "Look over there. They have a bazooka… They are trying to break through the field."

Rita: (angry) "Don't let them in! That bitch is gonna pay for what she did to my babies!"

(Outside, Carol rushes towards the force field to try and pass through it. But unfortunately, she gets electrocuted.)

Carol: (groans in pain) "Now, I see why my henchwomen couldn't get in…"

Lisa: (laughs over intercom) "You can't bypass this force field. Cause you'll get electrocuted. Just face it. You can't get to us, Pingrey. And you can't take Lincoln or Lori away."

Carol: "We'll see about that! Darla, Carly, do something!"

(Darla and Carly each pull out a pistol and try to shoot at it, but the bullets ricochet.)

Carol: "Shoot with stronger weapons!"

(Darla and Carly pull out gatling guns from the Hummer's ruins and shoot at the Loud House again.)

Lisa: (over intercom; laughing) "You'll never pass this dome and our magnificent defenses!"

(Both Darla and Carly's guns run out of ammo. So, they bring out shotguns and blast at the dome again. Soon, their guns all run out of ammo too.)

Carol: "Goddammit, you're embarrassing me!"

Lisa: (over intercom; a la Sonic) "You're too slow!"

(However, the force field goes down.)

Lisa: (over intercom) "Our dome may be gone, but you'll have an incredibly difficult time making it inside."

Carol: "GET THEM!"

(Carol's group rush towards the house, but they end up triggering the traps the Louds set up.)

Ava: "Aah! What the fuck?! Are these bats?!"

(The bats chase after Ava, occasionally scratching and biting her.)

Rosie: "You little turds!"

(Rosie tries to run for the front door, but gets caught in a large net.)

Lisa: (over intercom) "I see you girls have come across Lucy's pet bats and Lana's reindeer snare. There's more tricks up our sleeves…"

Abby: "Then we'll lose the gimmicks and fight them head on!"

(Abby tries to break through the window, but a cannon shoots a net, launching her onto the front yard and making her stuck to it.)

Lisa: "That's one of my net cannons."

Ava: "Darla! Do something!"

Darla: "On it!"

(Darla tries climbing up the tree near the house, but a spring-loaded boot comes out one of the tree's holes and kicks her off. Darla then lands on the sod, but it caves in and she's now stuck in a very, very deep pit.)

Lisa: "That trap is a repurposed April Fools prank courtesy of Luan."

Sally: "That tears it!"

(Sally dashes to the back of the house, only to meet up with Walt, Geo, Charles, and Cliff, who are very angry.)

Sally: "Oh, yeah, like I'm scared of some stupid mutt, canary, pussycat, or rat."

(Insulted, the four Loud pets open the various snake and rat cages in the backyard. They all then attack Sally.)

Sally: "Stupid snakes and rodents!"

(Lana and Lisa share a fist bump.)

Lisa: (over intercom) "That's all of them!"

???: (smug) "Not all of them…"

Lisa: "Huh?"

(Suddenly, Carly appears behind Lisa and grabs her by her sweater collar, Lisa screams for help.)

Lana: "She's got Lisa!"

Leni: (enters room; holding a frying pan) "PUT LISA DOWN NOW!!"

Carly: (with a pistol) "Step any closer, and she'll die…"

???: "You ready for this, witch?!"

(Lucy jumps out from the room's vent shaft, catching Carly by surprise, as she tackles the woman to the ground; Carly loses grip on Lisa and her gun. Readjusting her glasses, Lisa grabs the pistol.)

Lisa: (smugly; waving the gun around) "Oh, how the tables have turned in my favor…"

Carly: (shoves Lucy off; scoffs) "As if a stupid little kindergartener like you would know how a weapon meant for adults works…"

Lisa: (cocks gun; aims at Carly) "Wanna take that back, harlot?"

Carly: (nervous) "Um, okay, okay…"

(Lisa shoots Carly in her arms, legs, and torso, as the latter screams out in pain from each shot.)

Carly: "Okay, okay!" (coughs)

Lisa: "Now… What do you say if you don't want any more bullet wounds?"

Carly: "Please! I take it back!"

Lisa: (aims at Carly again) "And?"

Carly: "I'm sorry!"

Lisa: "Good…" (to Leni and Lucy) "Restrain this broad."

(Leni and Lucy both use rope to tie Carly up.)

Lisa: "Excellent, now where did those Pingrey women scurry off to?"

Leni: "I saw them outside, and they're trying to get in through the kitchen door!"

Lucy: "We gotta stop them…"

Lisa: "I'm sure the others have this covered. We need to find Lincoln and Lori."

Leni: "Oh, they're up in the attic, doing recon of the field."

Lucy: "Wouldn't it be safer if they hid in the bunker?"

Lisa: "Surprised none of the girls tried anything with that."

(It cuts to Carol and Connie lurking around the backyard.)

Carol: "Since the others triggered the stuff out here, let's go in, auntie."

Connie: "They might have more traps inside, honey."

(The two Pingreys head inside the house.)

Carol: (sing-songy) "Oh, Linky! Where are you, cutie?"

(In the attic…)

Lincoln: "Are you sure this is a good hiding place, Lori? Why can't we hide in Lisa's bunker?"

Lori: "We can't see everything that's happening from there."

Lincoln: "I suppose so…"

Carol: "I think we should search everywhere in the house, auntie."

Connie: "You take downstairs, and I'll check upstairs."

(Carol looks around downstairs while Connie searches upstairs.)

Carol: "Come out, Lil' Linky. I just want to have a little chat with you and your big sis…"

(Carol searched around the living room, kitchen, dining room, and basement. However, nothing of interest was found.)

Carol: "Damn it… Where are they?"

(Carol glances outside to see Lisa's bunker.)

Carol: "Maybe there…"

(Carol heads out to the backyard and approaches the bunker entrance.)

Carol: (pulls out rocket launcher) "This should do the trick…"

(Carol shoots her one last rocket at the bunker door in hopes of gaining entrance.)

Lisa: "What was that?!"

(Lisa, Lucy, and Leni look through the outside to find an angry Carol throwing her rocket launcher at the door.)

Lisa: (laughs) "She can't even go into my bunker!"

Lucy: "Where do you suppose her aunt is?"

Leni: (gasps) "She must be upstairs!"

Luna: (enters room with Luan) "Guys, we got the others tied up!"

Lisa: "Guys, we need to stop Connie!"

(It cuts to Connie searching every room upstairs, until she gets to Lisa's room.)

Connie: "They gotta be in here!"

(The moment Connie opens the door, Leni swiftly strikes her in the face with her frying pan, knocking the Pingrey woman out.)

Luan: "Nice shot, sis!"

Leni: "Thanks! Now, let's make sure she stays down!"

(A gun cocks at them, as they turn to see an enraged Carol.)

Carol: "Get the fuck away from my auntie!"

(Thinking fast, Lisa fires at Carol's knees with her pistol, making the blonde girl fall over and drop her shotgun.)

Carol: "You ungrateful shits!"

(As Carol reaches for her shotgun, a certain white haired boy picks it up from the ground.)

Lincoln: (aims shotgun at Carol) "Your reign of terror on my family and friends ends right here, right now, Pingrey."

Carol: (coughs) "Well, well, well... Look at you, Lil' Linky…"

Lincoln: "Save it, you arrogant, selfish, hypocritical piece of crap. It's best that I kill you so you'll never hurt anyone I love ever again …"

Carol: "No… Linky… Please…"

Lori: "Lincoln... This is going a little too far. I mean, just flat out killing her?"

Lincoln: "That's exactly what I'm gonna do, Lori. I'm gonna put an end to this whole nightmare."

Lori: "This isn't a debate! Please put the gun down, Lincoln! There's no reason to kill her! The battle and the war's over! Just let her rot in jail, bro! It's not worth it, I tell you!! Give me the goddamn gun!"

Lincoln: "Are you hearing yourself right now, sis?! Whose side are you on here?! You're defending the same evil skank that killed her own parents, joined her aunt in some illegal bullshit pyramid scheme, kidnapped and raped me, almost killed you guys, forced you and me to have sex with each other, betrayed her friends, and kidnapped dozens of boys! It's far too late for her redemption! She needs to DIE RIGHT NOW!!"

(Lori snatches the gun away from Lincoln and slaps him across the face to knock some sense into him.)

Lori: "Stop this madness! Stop it right now!!" (sighs) Get a hold of yourself… Stop screaming like that…. Lincoln, look at who you're starting to become…" (points to Carol)

(Lincoln looks at Carol, then the shotgun Lori's holding her. He then realizes what Lori means, and looks down in despair as he drop on his knees.)

Lincoln: (in realization) "Oh my god…. What the hell was I thinking?"

Lori: "It's alright, little brother. It's all over. And I'm sorry that I slapped you. You were getting literally out of control."

(Hot tears pour down Lincoln's face, as he turns to his oldest sister.)

Lincoln: (crying) "I'm so, so sorry I snapped at you, Lori!"

(Lincoln hugs Lori tightly, as he bawls into her shirt.)

Lori: (pats his back) "It's OK, Lincoln. I'm sorry too, for all of this. Let it all out, and you'll feel better."

(Lincoln continues crying, and the other sisters begin to comfort their one and only brother, as well.)

Leni: "It's okay, Linky… We're all here for you…"

Luna: "Yeah, baby bro, you don't have to live in fear anymore…"

Luan: "Yeah, no more suffering…"

Lynn: "Cause those Pingreys are going to jail for a long time."

Lucy: "Finally, justice has been served…"

Lana: "We won the battle and the war!"

Lola: "Because Louds never quit!"

Lisa: "And us Louds will stick together through thick and thin... forever."

Lily: "We wove you, Wincon! Poo Poo!"

Sisters: "We all love you!" (hug Lincoln)

Lincoln: (sniffles; slightly cheerful) "I love you too, girls." (returns hug)

(A bruised Carol begins to crawls downstairs, but Lincoln sees her moving from the corner of his tear-filled eyes.)

Lincoln: (alarmed) "Carol's trying to get away!"

(Carol is about to crawl to the door, only to be blocked by two furious Loud parents.)

Rita: "Sorry, bitch, but you and your crooked aunt's boy raping days are numbered…"

Lynn Sr: "Cause you two'll be spending the rest of your days behind bars…"

Lynn Sr. and Rita: "And under full security!"

Carol: "The hell I will, Louds…"

(Rita opens the door to reveal policemen from both Kalamazoo and Royal Woods.)

Rita: "Face it. It's the end of the line for you, Pingrey…"

(Two officers take Carol and Connie away.)

Chief: "We've been looking all over for you two ever since your prison escapes…"

Policeman: (to Rita and Lynn Sr.) "Seeing how she always messes with you guys, she, as well as her aunt, will be put into a maximum security correctional facility in Alaska, which is far, far away from here. There, she won't be able to bother any of you ever again."

Carol: "What?! NO!!"

Rita: "Sorry, Pingrey, You got yourself into this mess in the first place..."

Carol: "I'll be back for all of you fuckers! You hear me?!"

Lincoln: (stern) "Just shut your mouth already. This was your own fault from the very beginning… This whole thing was exhausting. You're the most insufferable jackass I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I hope you, your aunt, and your potential kids all go to Hell and die. Goodbye, Carol… I hope you like Alaska..." (spits at her face and leaves)

Carol: "I'll be back before you know it, Lil' Linky!"

Policeman 1: "Okay, enough out of you! Let's go!"

(The police escort Carol, Connie, and their cohorts. They're all put into the back of a police truck.)

Carol: (through truck window) "You're all gonna pay, Louds! YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

(The police squads drive away, as the Louds are outside to see them go.)

Lincoln: "We won, guys! And we'll never have to see Carol's stupid face again!" (laughs with joy)

Lisa: "Affirmative, brother. Just as long as we avoid traveling to Alaska under any circumstances."

Lana: "Not even on vacation?"

Lisa: "Not if you want to risk any future Pingrey encounters."

Lana: "Oh, alright. Who needs Alaska, anyways? It's super cold there, and there's barely any sun."

Lola: "But what about all the snow, Lana?"

Lana: Okay, we can go, but we have to avoid the city that Carol is in at all costs."

Lynn Sr.: "Anyway, kids, I'm just glad this whole Pingrey nightmare is behind us."

Lincoln: "Ditto."

Luna: "True dat, Pops."

Lisa: "Well, we don't have much reason for keeping the force field active anymore. I'll uninstall it later."

Rita: "No, it's OK, Lisa. We'll keep it in. Just in case there's any real burglars. Or there's a giant storm coming."

Lisa: "Very well, then. But any chance I could use something other than normal batteries to power it?"

Lynn Sr.: "Since you did help us prepare for Carol, and you helped those boys to freedom. I suppose your mother and I can make an exception."

Lisa: "Thank you, father."

Rita: "But promise us you'll make sure things won't end in disaster."

Lisa: "I will, mother."

Leni: "We should totes celebrate!"

Lynn Sr.: "Yep… After we clean the house up from all those traps."

Loud Kids: (disappointed) "Aww…"

Lynn Sr.: "No ifs, ands, or buts about it, kids."

Lincoln: "Guys, let's just do it and get it over with. The sooner we start, the sooner we can celebrate this win."

Sisters: "Okay…"


	29. Chapter 29

(It cuts to a montage of the Loud family putting all the trap equipment back in their original spots.)

Lola: "Uggh! Finally!"

Lynn Sr.: "You put everything back where it was, right, kids?"

Loud Kids: "Yes, Dad!"

Rita: "Okay, kids. What do you wanna do to celebrate?"

Luna: "I was thinking that we could have a big shindig right here at our pad. We can invite our friends over and have a rockin' good time."

Lincoln: "Oh, a party? That sounds perfect!"

Lola: "What kind of party are we talking about?"

Luna: "Friends, food and beverages, party games, all the works… And of course, you can't forget the music."

Lola: "Okay, I'm in."

Lincoln: "Me too."

Other Sisters: "Same here."

Lynn Sr.: "Wait. Can we invite our friends too?"

Luna: "Sure, Daddy-O. I don't see why not."

Lincoln: "Alright! Let's party!"

(It cuts to the Louds setting things up for their party, with them putting up streamers and balloons, a large banner of Carol with a large red X over her face, tables full of snacks and drinks, setting up party games, and a boom box hooked up to some amps.)

Lincoln: "Okay, snacks on the table. Cups in the kitchen. Okay, looks like that's everything. This party is gonna be super sweet."

Lori: "Just sent out e-invites to our friends, and they should be arriving soon."

(Later that afternoon, several friends of Lincoln, Lynn, Leni, and Lola arrive.)

Lincoln: "Hey, welcome to our party!"

Leni: "We're celebrating Carol Pingrey moving to Alaska."

Lola: "And the best part…"

Lynn: "She can't terrorize us anymore."

(Everybody cheers in excitement, knowing that one of Royal Woods' most lethal foes has been defeated.)

Stella: "Is it really over?"

Lincoln: "Yes! It's all over!"

Jordan: "That's awesome!"

Lynn: "We're gonna have more of our friends coming, so just hang here until the party really starts."

Lincoln: "Hey, you know where Lori's at?"

Leni: "She's in her room, Linky."

(In Lori's room, she is sitting on her bed with a sad expression on her face while looking at a photo of her and Carol as kids.)

Lori: "It was my sin that forced you to become that evil… I failed you, Carol… We both did… I just wish we could be actual friends..."

(There's dome knocking at Lori's door, she quickly hides the photo.)

Lori: "Who is it?"

Lincoln: "It's me, Lori."

Lori: "It's open."

(Lincoln comes in Lori's room.)

Lincoln: "Everybody's looking for you. The guests are all almost here."

Lori: "I know this may sound pretty crazy to you… But, I wish me and Carol were still best friends…"

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Being around Carol has affected you as well…" (sighs) "It sucks you lost a friend, doesn't it?"

Lori: "Yeah, but now I see how much of a threat Carol can be… And I'm sad because my three true friends are now in juvie thanks to that stupid QT jerk..."

Lincoln: (sits next to Lori) "I'm sure you have other friends you hang out with, sis."

Lori: "Thanks, little bro. I do have other friends too. I think I'll invite them over."

Lincoln: "Yeah, Lori."

(Lori then takes out her phone and invites her leftover friends.)

Lori: "C'mon, let's party!"

Lincoln: "Let's go!"

(The two siblings go downstairs to find many of their friends there.)

Clyde: "Hi, Lincoln. Me and the guys got your invites."

Chandler: "Thanks for inviting me, Linc. Looks like a pretty cool party here. Also, I took your advice, and now Mollie's my girlfriend. Sure, Christina said she and I should meet other people, but still."

Lincoln: "That's good. Sorry about Christina, though."

Chandler: "It's alright. We didn't exactly see eye to eye anyway."

Lincoln: "Yeah, same here… Moved on from her, and found two better certain ladies." (holds Stella and Jordan to either side of him)

Chandler: "I'm still jealous you have two girlfriends, though."

Lincoln: "Please don't be. You already have an amazing gal of your very own." (under his breath) "Who beat my cannonball record…"

(Luna's friends, Sam, Mazzy, and Sully arrive.)

Luna: "Wassup, homies?!"

Sam: "Hey, L-Loud! Ready to tune things up?!"

Luna: "You know it!"

(Lori's other friends, Bianca, Sooyoung, Teri, Tad, and Joey, arrive at the party too.)

Lori: "Hey, guys. Long time no see."

Bianca: "It's totally been ages, Lori. Me nor Sooyoung have seen you since that whole selfie incident a while back."

Lori: "Yeah, I got a little carried away there…" (laughs)

Bianca: "Yeah, us too. We, you, and-" (clears throat) "You-know-who were going at it with those us-ies nonstop."

Lori: "Really?"

Sooyoung: "Yeah, we completely lost track of time during that."

(The three of them share a laugh. Eventually, all of the available friends of the Loud kids have arrived at the family with them socializing, dancing, or eating.)

Lynn Sr.: (on phone) "Do you know when exactly you're coming, Kotaro?"

Kotaro: "I'll be there soon, Lynn."

(It shows Lincoln dancing with Stella and Jordan.)

Lincoln: "This music's awesome!"

Stella: "I know!"

Jordan: "This is actually one of my favorites!"

(Eventually, all of the Loud Family's friends arrive at the party. As Luna and her music friends are jamming to the crowd, Luna takes a microphone and plugs it up.)

Luna: (over microphone) "How's everybody doing tonight?!"

(Everybody cheers.)

Luna: "This is a party to celebrate the arrest of that heartless jerkwad, Carol Pingrey! She tried to take us out, but me and the fam all fought back and sent her packing for a nice, long stay in snowy Alaska!"

(Everybody cheers in joy, and some laugh at Carol's expense.)

Luna: "So, tonight, we're gonna celebrate til we drop on the floor!"

(The siblings all cheered in joy as they continue to have their party. Lori is with Bobby.)

Lori: "You should've been there, Bobby. It was literally crazy. We actually beat Carol at her own game!"

Bobby: "That's great, babe!"

(It cuts to Lincoln listening to music while sipping on a drink, then Luna walks in and picks him up in a hug.)

Luna: "Lincoln!"

Lincoln: (laughs) "Luna!"

Luna and Lincoln: "Thanks for the party." (laughs) "I needed this." (laughs)

Luna: "You having fun?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. This party is off the chain."

Luna: "Just a little curious… How do you think you can manage two girlfriends?"

Lincoln: "Well, I was thinking of three days with Stella, three days with Jordan, and alternating Sundays."

Luna: "But what if the other girl gets jealous?"

Lincoln: "Huh. I never thought I got this far. I guess I'll just stick with them both."

Luna: "That's good, bro." (half-lidded) "Now, what do you say to a little slow dance with 'em?"

Lincoln: "Wait, how do I do it with two girls? It's normally a two person thing."

Luna: "Just switch between." (grabs Lincoln's hand and leads him to dance floor) "Come on, bro!"

Lincoln: "Okay, okay."

Luna: (on the microphone) "Okay, we got a slow dance tune coming on. Grab your special someone and dance slowly."

(Luna turns on slow dance music.)

Lincoln: "Wait! You're starting it already?"

Luna: "Yeah, bro! Go get Stella and Jordan!"

(Said girls see Lincoln and approach him.)

Stella: "Huh. Our first dance."

Jordan: "Yeah. Let's do it."

(Lincoln sees some of his sisters slow dancing with their special someone along with their friends with their dates.)

Lincoln: "Okay, how are we gonna do this? There's three of us."

Luna: "Take turns by switching with them while you dance, like I said."

Lincoln: "Fine. Who's first?"

Stella: "Me."

(Lincoln begins dancing with Stella, while Jordan looks on.)

Lincoln: "This is really nice."

Lori: Aww, so cute. I'm literally gonna record this." (pulls out phone)

(As Lincoln is slow dancing with Stella, Jordan walks in.)

Jordan: "My turn."

(Stella switch places with Jordan, as the latter tangoes with Lincoln.)

Jordan: "This is actually my first dance, Lincoln, and I'm loving it."

Luna: (to Lori) "He is totally ready for one of his future school dances."

Lori: "Agreed." (fist bumps Luna)

(Lincoln is dancing with Stella and Jordan throughout the night, as everyone else enjoys the big Loud bash.)


	30. Chapter 30

IN MICHIGAN JUVIE...

(It cuts to Whitney, Belle, Becky, Dana, and Fiona are in the mess hall, having their dinner for the night.)

Whitney: "You know... Being in here isn't as bad as I thought."

Becky: "Yeah. We got a roof over our heads, three daily meals, and our own beds to sleep in."

Fiona: "Even though we're restricted to where we can go here, it's a hell of a lot better than taking orders from Pingrey."

Dana: "Agreed."

Belle: "True… And girls, I just want to say I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess in the first place. If it wasn't for Carol telling me to recruit you guys, then you wouldn't have been here. Twice."

Dana: "Apology accepted, Belle."

(Later, when the girls head back into their cells, they each find a letter on their beds.)

Fiona: "What's this?" (opens her letter) "It's a letter. From the Louds?"

Whitney: (reading her letter) "Hey, you guys. We just wanted to say thank you for all your help and when you get out, we can be friends again."

Dana: (reading) "As for Belle, it's best that you stay away from our family because you still might be an enemy to us, and we can't take the risk."

Belle: (reading) "Anyway, Carol, Connie, and her goons came to our house and we gave her a brutal fight. We won, and they all got arrested."

Becky: (reading) "And now, she and her aunt are being transported to a maximum security correctional facility in Alaska, far, far away from Michigan."

Fiona: (reading) "And as for us, we're having a party at our house to celebrate Pingrey's departure. Wish you girls were here… Except for Belle."

Dana: (reading) "Best wishes, the Loud Family." (touched) "Awww, so sweet."

Belle: (remorseful) "But I'm not gonna hurt any of you anymore… I wanna be friends with you now…"

Dana: "Come to think of it, Belle... Do you even go to our school?"

Becky: "We never see you there."

Belle: "Yeah… You got me there… I have classes in the far back."

Fiona: "Okay. At least we officially made peace with the Louds, and I wish Carmichael would give me my job back…"

Whitney: "I'm sure she'll give it back to you, especially if you stay on her good side."

Fiona: "Yeah, and hopefully we'll get out of here soon. How much longer do we got in here?"

Becky: "I think we got a year or two… Depends on if we keep up good behavior."

Belle: "Look on the bright side… At least we're not freezing our asses off in Alaska, unlike Pingrey."

Whitney: (laughs) "Poor Carol… She's gonna be cold for years!"

Dana: "She'll probably get frostbite too!" (laughs)

Belle: "And we're safe from that blonde asshole, too."

(Whitney, Becky, Dana, and Fiona agree with Belle.)

Belle: "I guess we should just stay here and chill."

(It cuts back to the Loud House the day after the family's party. Lincoln wakes up.)

Lincoln: "That was an awesome party..."

(Rita enters Lincoln's room in a pink robe with a coffee mug in her hands.)

Rita: "Good morning, sweetie. I came to let you know that I scheduled a therapy appointment for you and Lori after school today with Dr. Lopez. I really want that monster's memories out of your heads."

Lincoln: "That's great, Mom."

Rita: "I also brought you breakfast." (hands him a tray with waffles and milk)

Lincoln: "Thanks!"

Rita: "Eat up, dear. Cause you got a long day ahead of you."

(Lincoln begins to eat his breakfast, then Lori comes in.)

Lori: "Morning, little bro."

Lincoln: "Hey, sis."

Lori: "You hear about the therapy session too?"

Lincoln: "Yep, Mom already told me. Let me finish here, and I'll be on my way to school."

Lori: "Okay. I can drive you there."

Lincoln:"That'd be great. I'm tired of walking there each day."

Lori: "Terrific."

(Lori leaves the room, as Lincoln finishes his breakfast. After getting ready, he gets into the van with his sisters.)

Lynn: "Ah, there you are, Linc."

Lincoln: "Sorry for the hold up. Let's go."

(Lori drives Vanzilla to Royal Woods Elementary School; Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa get out the van.)

Lori: "See you guys later."

(At school, Lincoln enters Mrs. Johnson's class, and is quickly surrounded by his joyous peers.)

Jordan: "Hey, hey, hey!" (kisses Lincoln)

Stella: "That was an awesome party last night." (kisses Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Yeah, I know. It was amazing." (kisses Jordan and Stella)

Mrs. Johnson: "Class, please! Let's settle down and get started for the day."

Students: (deadpan) "Yes, Mrs. Johnson…"

(Everyone goes into their seats, then whisper amongst each other about the Louds' party.)

Lincoln: (to Stella) "That dance was amazing."

Stella: "I know. Wish we could do something like that again sometime."

Jordan: "Yeah, that was sweet."

Clyde: (deadpanned) "I kinda wish Lori danced with me…"

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Keep your options open, bucko…"

(Later, the bell rings, as the students are let out for lunch.)

Stella: "So, what should we do for our first date?"

Jordan: "Yeah, what should we do?"

Lincoln: "Hmm… Jean Juan's feels pretty cliched… Let me think here…"

(Lincoln thinks for a moment.)

Lincoln: "We can go to a SMOOCH concert this weekend! I can get tickets for the three of us."

Stella: "That sounds perfect!"

Jordan: "Awesome! "

Stella and Jordan: "SMOOCH is one of my favorite bands!"

Lincoln: "Get outta here! SMOOCH is my fave band too!"

Stella: "And speaking of SMOOCH…"

(Stella and Jordan both kiss Lincoln on the lips.)

Lincoln: (stuttering) "This is gonna be awesome…"

(It cuts to Royal Woods High School, where Lori is at her locker. Aaron, with a cast on his hand, walks up to her.)

Lori: (glares) "If it isn't the note-throwing sleazy jackass himself…"

Aaron: "Hey. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for that awful note and how I humiliated you…

Lori: (sarcastic) "Sure, you are…"

Aaron: "Really, I am. After that whole note incident, I got beaten up by multiple girls, sent to the principal's office, suspended for a week, and grounded for a month. I really regret my actions now. Please forgive me."

Lori: "Hmm… Alright, fine. I forgive you. Just please don't act like that to a girl. That's the best way to get them to want to kick your ass. And FYI, I already have a boyfriend."

Aaron: "Okay, thanks, Lori. But I'm pretty sure all of the girls in this school hate me."

Lori: "Then, try looking elsewhere."

Aaron: "Okay, I will." (walks off)

Lori: (wipes forehead) "Glad that's over."

HOURS LATER...

(When elementary school is over, Lincoln bids farewell to his girlfriends, as he goes through his locker to collect his things.)

???: "Lincoln, can I have a word with you for a moment?"

(Lincoln turns to the right to see a concerned Ms. DiMartino.)

Lincoln: (nervously shaking) "M-M-Ms. DiMartino? Yes, what is it?"

Ms. DiMartino: "Come with me."

(Ms. DiMartino holds Lincoln's hand, as she escorts him to Mrs. Johnson's room.)

Lincoln: "What's going on here?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Hi, Lincoln. Me and Ms. DiMartino just want a little chat with you."

Lincoln: (nervous) "Is this about last Friday, when Ms. D was filling in for you?"

Ms. DiMartino: "Yes, dear. And we want to know about why you… How do I put this… Wet yourself."

Mrs. Johnson: "As well as why you were having a hard time with the pop quiz."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Okay, I'll explain everything," (sits down) "Ever since I got kidnapped by Carol Pingrey over a year ago and was eventually rescued, I developed a fear of girls."

Mrs. Johnson: "Gynophobia?"

Lincoln: "That's it, and ever since that horrifying experience, I get nervous around girls who I don't know and think aren't very friendly or too old for me… And the day Ms. D showed up, I just… Panicked." (blushes) "Because… I… (coughs) had a… crush on you. And seeing you always got me nervous."

Mrs Johnson and Ms. DiMartino: "Whoa…"

Mrs. Johnson: "What else happened?"

Lincoln: "The class laughed at me for peeing my pants. Well, everyone except my friends, come to think of it. And after that, I was so embarrassed, I hid in the bathroom and called my mom to pick me up."

Ms. DiMartino: "Sorry I haven't said this earlier, but I apologize for what you had to endure that day."

Lincoln: "Thanks. But it's just that you're really pretty, Ms. D."

Ms. DiMartino: "Aww… Why, thank you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Yeah, at least I can get that off my chest."

Mrs. Johnson: "And about the pop quiz… You nearly failed on every question on it."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Knew it."

Mrs. Johnson: "But since you had this phobia, I'll let you retake the quiz for a better score."

Lincoln: "Thank you!"

Ms. DiMartino: "Have a nice day, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "You too, guys."

(Lincoln leaves the classroom. While looking at his phone, he sees a missed call from his mom.)

Lincoln: "Uh oh." (dials his mom's number) Hello?"

Rita: "Where are you, Lincoln? I've been waiting in the van at the front for 20 minutes. You and Lori's appointment starts soon."

Lincoln: "Oh, right!"

(Lincoln grabs his backpack, as he runs outside and gets in the van.)

Lincoln: "Sorry for the wait. I was talking with my teacher and substitute."

Rita: "Alright, let's head out."

(Rita drives Lincoln back to the Loud House.)

Rita: "Get changed and meet me back outside. I'm gonna go get the others."

Lincoln: "Wait, where's Lori?"

Rita: "She's already in the house. Bye, sweetie."

(Rita drives off to pick up the rest of her daughters, as Lincoln goes into the house and to his room. He changes into his clothes that he got from the mall.)

Lori: (from outside) "Hey, Lincoln, are you almost done?"

Lincoln: "Yep. Are you?"

Lori: "Yeah."

(Lincoln steps out of his room to see Lori dressed in her mall clothes too.)

Lori: "Mixing things up too?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh, I'm actually getting quite attached to these clothes."

Lori: "Same here. Now, come on. Let's wait out for Mom."

(Lori and Lincoln both go outside on the porch to wait on their mother.)

TEN MINUTES LATER…

(Rita finally arrives back at the house, as the other sisters all get out of the van.)

Lori: "It's about time. Where have you been?"

Rita: "Sorry, guys. There was an incident with a certain prank…" (glares at Luan)

Lincoln: "Luan, what did you do?"

Luan: "You see… It was a prank I forgot I even set up for Carol…"

Lori: "Which was?"

Luan: "A pulley with buckets full of paint balloons several blocks down for when Carol decided to drive here." (laughs sheepishly) "Mom ran over the tripwire for it, and we had to clean off the van."

Lori: (facepalms) "Oooh…"

Lincoln: "How long you grounded for?"

Luan: "For the rest of the day…" (frowns angrily)

Rita: "Lincoln, Lori, let's go."

(Lincoln and Lori get into Vanzilla as Rita drives them to the therapy office.)

Rita: "See ya, guys. I hope this session will help you get over all the things Carol's done."

Lori and Lincoln: "Thanks, Mom."

Rita: "Wait, one more thing."

(Rita gets out and gives Lori and Lincoln a kiss on their foreheads each, then hugs them both.)

Rita: "I love you guys."

Lori: "We love you too, Mom."

(The two Loud siblings head into the therapy office and wait for their turn with Dr. Lopez.)

Lori: "So, this is the therapist Clyde sees all the time?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. Dr. Lopez helps a lot with Clyde's problems. Mostly the ones surrounding you..."

Lori: (groans) "Will he ever stop crushing on me and just move on? I already have a boyfriend and he's too young for me."

Lincoln: "Maybe, sis… But that's how Clyde rolls..."

(The two are still waiting; Lincoln is skimming through a book while Lori is on her phone. Dr. Lopez comes out of her office.)

Dr. Lopez: "Lincoln and Lori Loud?"

Lori: "Yes, that's us."

Lincoln: "What's up, doc?"

Dr. Lopez: "It isn't the first time I've heard that. Anyway, it's time for your 4:30 appointment. Come inside."

(Lincoln and Lori enter and lay on the sofa in Dr. Lopez's office, as she takes a seat in her chair.)

Dr. Lopez: "Okay, what exactly has been troubling you two?"

Lincoln: "Well, it's about Carol Pingrey and how she's affected our family for the worse. Mostly me and Lori."

Dr. Lopez: "Carol Pingrey? She was actually one of my past patients. I can clearly see it didn't pan out too well, in the long run..."

Lincoln: "Yeah… It didn't..."

Dr. Lopez: "Can you take me back to when Carol started affecting you guys?"

(Lincoln looks down sadly; Lori pats Lincoln's shoulder, nodding to him.)

Lincoln: "It all started last year, when Carol broke into our house in the middle of the night and kidnapped me. Then, she took me back to her place and did all sorts of cruel and disgusting things to me."

Dr. Lopez: "I don't suppose those "things" involved her having sex with you?"

Lincoln: "Yes, she unfairly raped me and it was one of the most traumatizing things that ever happened to me in my life. I was mentally scarred for life, and I lost my virginity in the process. She also locks me in a cage like I was some pet..."

Dr. Lopez: "My goodness…"

Lincoln: "To continue, Carol invited a few of my sisters' friends along with a more curvy girl, and it was even worse. I got violated even more by all of them against my will, and spanked by Fiona. Thankfully, I was rescued by my family and friends, and Carol and co. were all sent to juvie."

Dr. Lopez: "But they broke out not too long ago, right?"

Lincoln: "Correct, and she was even tougher than before."

Dr. Lopez: "Huh. Lori, now can I hear your side of the story?"

Lori: "Okay. After she escaped from juvie, she sent a bunch of biker girls to kill our family while Lincoln and I were out of the house. Luckily, they survived, and Lincoln and I headed off to my boyfriend's home in Great Lakes, somewhere Carol couldn't find us.""

Dr. Lopez: "What happened after that?"

Lori: "Unfortunately, she managed to find our location and kidnapped Lincoln again, but this time, I was kidnapped too. She took the two of us to an abandoned warehouse, separated us from each other, and tortured us in different ways."

Dr. Lopez: "What kind of ways did she torture you?"

Lori: "She has her minions put virbators on my private parts and turn them on. They caused my whole body to feel weird and ache at the same time. While they were doing that, Carol and those bikers was upstairs molesting my brother. And then... She did something so horrible..."

Dr. Lopez: "Which is, dare I ask?"

Lori: "The worst thing she did was… making Lincoln and I have sex with each other."

(Lincoln exhales deeply upon hearing that, while Lori puts her arm around him. Dr. Lopez is quite taken aback by this revelation.)

Dr. Lopez: "I knew Carol was screwy in the head, but that?"

Lincoln: "I know… That bitch…"

Lori: "It was so vile and disgusting that Carol made me do my own brother… But, we escaped and Carol didn't take that lightly…"

Lincoln: "She went to another jail to break out her aunt, Connie, who was part of an illegal milk business, to find recruits and try to take me and Lori away from our family again."

Dr. Lopez: "Judging by how you're with me right now, I assume she failed miserably."

Lincoln: "Yes, she tried to go attack our schools, but they all evacuated before she got to town. Then, she came to our house, but we all stopped her, and now she's being transported to a maximum security jail in Alaska."

Dr. Lopez: "Did anything "develop" between you two during your forced incest making?"

Lincoln: "Romantically speaking… No, not really."

Lori: "Nothing's changed, Dr. Lopez. We're still brother and sister. And if you're wondering, I'm not pregnant with my brother's baby."

Dr. Lopez: "Glad to hear. Anything else bothering you besides Carol?"

Lincoln: "Hmm… well, there's this one certain thing that's been bothering me for a while…"

Dr. Lopez: "Please do explain."

Lincoln: "Ever since that run-in with Carol a year ago, I've been scared of girls."

Dr. Lopez: "Gynophobia, right?"

Lincoln: "Right, and I'm scared of girls who are older than me or never met."

Dr. Lopez: "Has this fear of yours affected your friends or family at all?"

Lincoln: "No. But I have this one substitute teacher that's been triggering it…"

Dr. Lopez: "What's their name?"

Lincoln: "Her name is Ms. DiMartino. She's a Latino like you, doc, has long brown hair, and a slim, toned body. When I get around her, I get really nervous and blush a lot… Recently, I failed a quiz because I was so distracted by her and I sorta… wet my pants."

Dr. Lopez: "Ooo… So, are you still having troubles with your gynophobia?"

Lincoln: "Not that much, exactly. I managed to overcome it for the most part, and got two girlfriends in the process."

Dr. Lopez: "Great."

Lincoln: "But Carol brought out a really ugly side of me that isn't seen very often..."

Dr. Lopez: "Really?"

Lincoln: "And after we defeated her, I was very close to killing her for all the stuff she's done to me and my family before Lori stopped me and talked some sense into me."

(Lincoln looks down and glances at his hands, as Lori pats Lincoln's back.)

Lori: "I know… Your dark side nearly took over back there."

Lincoln: "Yeah, thanks for snapping me out of it."

Lori: "Don't mention it…" (smiles)

Lincoln: "If it wasn't for her, I could've killed someone. I couldn't go to jail. I'm just a kid."

Dr. Lopez: "Wow… So you two have been through a lot in the past couple of days…"

Lori: "Indeed, we have. But we pulled through and got past it all… Together."

(Lincoln and Lori share a fist bump.)

Dr. Lopez: (smiles) "I'm glad to hear your relationship as brother and sister is strengthening exponentially."

Lori: "Thanks, Dr. Lopez."

Lincoln: "Thanks for all the help."

Dr. Lopez: "No problem. Okay, I think we're done here. If you have any problems, just give me a call anytime. But please, not as frequent as my other patient, Clyde McBride."

Lincoln: "Oh, Clyde? He's my best friend. He mentioned you to me multiple times in the past."

Dr. Lopes: "Oh, really?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. Most of the calls he gives you must be about his thing for Lori, huh?"

Dr. Lopez: "You don't know the half of it, hon. There's this one session where Clyde has this problem of peeking..."

Lori: "Okay, I don't want to hear anymore…"

Lincoln: "Wait, what kind of peeking?"

Dr. Lopez: "Well, there's one time that he went to your house and he spotted someone in the bathroom, and it was Lori n--"

Lori: "Okay, that's enough! Let's go, Lincoln!" (grabs Lincoln's hand)

Lincoln: "Oh… Really need to keep a closer eye on Clyde when he comes over…"

Dr. Lopez: "Have a nice day, you two."

Lincoln and Lori: "You too!" (leave office)

Dr. Lopez: "Well, that session was… Interesting, yet, pleasant, to say the least. At least it was much easier to get through and less taxing on my patience than the one with Carol. God was she a stubborn girl…"

(It cuts to Lori and Lincoln waiting on their mother outside.)

Lincoln: "Okay, I need to have a long talk with Clyde…"

Lori: "Yeah, and I think I should join in too…"

Lincoln: "Noted."

Lori: "So, how are you now?"

Lincoln: "I feel great. I finally got that off my chest."

Lori: "I'm glad too, and Dr. Lopez was right. You and I have a closer bond than before now."

Lincoln: "Yeah, you're right. And I'm glad I have you for a sister, along with the others. You're the best."

Lori: (touched) "Aw... Come here."

(Lori picks Lincoln up and hugs him.)

Lori: "I love you so much, little bro."

Lincoln: (returns hug) "I love you too, big sis."

(Lori then kisses Lincoln on the nose, who laughs. Rita pulls up in Vanzilla.)

Rita: "Aww, so sweet… How was it?"

Lori: "It went quite well, Mom."

Lincoln: "Although we learned some things about Clyde we'd rather go live without knowing."

Rita: "Okay. C'mon, let's go home. Dinner's in an hour."

(Lincoln and Lori get into the van, as Rita drives off.)

Rita: "So, are you guys doing anything this weekend?"

Lori: "Well, I was thinking that Lincoln and I can go to the city."

Lincoln: "Ooh… Wish I could, but I promised Stella and Jordan I'd take them to a SMOOCH concert."

Lori: "That's great! We can go to the city next week together."

Lincoln: "Maybe Luna can help me score some tickets if I can't get ahold of some myself."

Lori: "Well, I hope you'll have a blast."

(Lincoln's phone buzzes, as he takes it out. It's a call from Lana as he picks up.)

Lincoln: "What's up, Lana?"

Lana: "Hey, Lincoln. Can I go to the city with you and Lori?"

Lincoln: Wait. How'd you know that we're going to the city?"

Lana: "I'm actually hiding in the back…"

(Lincoln gets up and looks behind to see a giggling Lana, then he picks her up.)

Lori: "You were hiding there the whole time?"

Lana: "Guilty as charged…"

Lincoln: "You cheeky little rascal… You want to see Adelaide again?"

Lana: "You bet! Can I please come?"

Lori: "If it's okay with Mom, it's okay with us."

Rita: "You can come, Lana."

Lana: "Thank you, Mom!"


	31. Chapter 31

(Eventually, the four Louds make it home.)

Lori: "Finally, we're home."

(The four of them get into the house, where the others spot them.)

Luna: "Hey, guys! How was therapy?"

Lincoln: "Relieving…"

Lori: "Yeah, it was relieving… Apart from the fact we've learned some weird things about Clyde..." (shudders)

Lincoln: "Finally, we can live in peace once again."

LATER...

(Lincoln is taking to Clyde on his phone.)

Clyde: "Why do I have to come over?"

Lincoln: "Well, I just want to talk, that's all…"

Clyde: "What's there to talk about?"

Lincoln: "It's something that me and Lori want to talk-"

(All of a sudden, Clyde appears next to Lincoln, catching the latter by complete surprise.)

Clyde: "Lori?!"

Lincoln: "Jesus, how'd you get here so fast?!"

Clyde: "I ran and climbed."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Lori, he's here!"

(Lori enters the room.)

Lori: (stern) "So, care to explain why you were looking in the bathroom when I was bathing?"

Clyde: "Oh, about that…" (laughs)

Lori: "Dr. Lopez told us everything. So, let's hear it, you little creep…"

Clyde: "Well, I still got that crush on you…"

Lori: "No! Give me the full answer!"

Clyde: "OK! I'm just really curious about what the body of a girl looks like."

Lori: "What?!" (blushes angrily) "Why don't you take an anatomy class or go to the library to research about the human body?!"

Clyde: (scared) "I'm sorry!"

Lynn Sr.: (enters the room) "What's going on here?"

Lori: "Apparently, Lincoln's perverted best friend…"

Clyde: "Hey…"

Lori: "Decided to "study" on the human body by stalking on me while I'm in the shower!"

Lincoln: "Please, Lori! Chill out! You're scaring him!"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, really?" (to Clyde) Is this true, Clyde?"

Clyde: "Yes, I'm sorry…"

Lincoln: "Look, buddy. Peeping on my sister isn't cool at all. Promise us you'll never do anything like that again."

Lori: "Or else, we're gonna have to get your dads involved..."

Clyde: "Okay…"

Lynn Sr.: "Listen here, son, if you want to know about the human body, you can just talk to your parents about that."

Clyde: "I understand, Mr. Loud…"

Lori: "You're lucky we're letting you off easy for this. I ought to beat your little ass…"

Lincoln: "Lori, that is enough!"

Clyde: (sniffles) "Sorry again, Lori…"

Lori: (deep breath; stern) "You know what? It's alright… But in the future, keep stuff like that to yourself."

Clyde: "Okay, Lori. I think it's time for me to head home."

(Clyde pulls a cord on Lincoln's wall and goes down the slide on the side of the house; he starts walking back home.)

Lori: "Now, I know to keep the door locked when I'm in the bathroom, so incidents like that don't happen…"

Lincoln: "Yeah…"

Lori: "Anyway, I'm glad I got that out of my system…"

Lynn Sr.: "Agreed, but you didn't have to be hard on the kid, Lori…"

Lori: "I'm sorry, Dad."

(The three of them walked downstairs to meet up with the others.)

Lori: "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

Lynn Sr.: "We're having burgers tonight."

Lincoln: "Yes!"

Lana: "Alright!"

(The Louds kids quickly take their seats at the dining room table, as their father brings dinner in.)

Lynn: "This is gonna be so good!"

Lana: "Yeah, I know!"

Lynn Sr.: "Go ahead, everybody. Help yourselves."

(The family begin to chow down on their burgers and fries.)

Luna: :You never disappoint us, Pops!"

Lynn Sr.: "Thank you, sweetie."

Lincoln: "How were you girls' days?"

Lola: "My day was rough. I had to protect this beautiful face from getting hit by a dodgeball!"

Lana: "You have pretty good dodging skills, I'll give you that. But not so much with the ball throwing."

Lola: "I didn't want to damage these hands either!"

Luan: "I already told you how my day was… Cleaning paint off the van."

Rita: "You gotta learn your lesson somehow, dear."

Leni: "I was one of the only few people to sign Aaron's cast at school."

Rita: "You mean that rude boy who wrote that awful note about Lori?"

Leni: "Yeah. Pretty much every girl there hates him. But I couldn't just fall into that same crowd. So, I wrote "Get well soon" on his arm cast."

Lori: "That was literally thoughtful of you, Leni."

Lincoln: "Yeah. Who else but Leni?"

Leni: "Aww… Thanks, guys."

Luna: "So, little bro, when are you gonna start taking Stella and Jordan out on dates?"

(Lincoln blushes and abruptly stops eating, as his sisters lean in closer with big smiles on their faces.)

Lincoln: "Well… I-I-I wanted to take them to the SMOOCH concert this weekend at the mall."

Luna: (gasps) "No... Way..."

Lincoln: "Yep, and I'm gonna get three tickets for it."

Luna: "Dude… I. Got. You. Covered. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Lincoln: "Well, for starters, I was at therapy with Lori. Plus, I was gonna keep it a surprise."

Luna: "It's alright, brah. I just so happen to have three tickets to the concert." (busts out tickets)

Lincoln: "What?! How did you get those?! When did you get those?! Why do you have those?!"

Luna: "I have my ways, little bro… Here. You can have these." (gives Lincoln her tickets) "Keep an eye on those, now."

Lincoln: "Can do. Thanks, Luna."

Luna: "Anytime, Linc."

Lincoln: "I gotta tell Jordan and Stella about this!" (finishes his food) "Good night, guys!"

(Lincoln rushes into his room and uses his laptop to video-chat with Jordan and Stella.)

Lincoln: "What's up, babes?"

Jordan: "Hi, Lincoln!"

Stella: "Hey, baby. What's going on?"

Lincoln: "Girls… Look what I've got." (pulls out three concert tickets)

Jordan: (gasps) "You already got tickets?!"

Lincoln: "Yep! And there's just enough for all of us to go."

Stella: "Oh my gosh, that's amazing!"

Lincoln: "I know, right?! And we can go backstage too!"

Jordan: "How'd you get those so fast?"

Lincoln: "Oh, I had a little help… Anyway, get your SMOOCH gear ready for tomorrow."

Jordan: "Okay, Linky!"

Stella: "See ya, babe!"

(The two girls blow kisses at the screen, then the three disconnect.)

Lincoln: "Welp… Time to get a good night's sleep."

(Lincoln changes into his PJs, as he goes to sleep with his plush rabbit, Bun-Bun, beside him.)

Lincoln: "Night, buddy. Hopefully, none of those awful girls, mostly Carol, show up in my dream."

(Lincoln begins dreaming and it shows him, Stella, and Jordan spending quality time with each other at the mall.)

Lincoln: "What a nice day at the mall with my two favorite babes..." (kisses both of them)

Stella: "Totally, Linc."

Jordan: "Any day with you is a nice day."

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys. You want to get some ice cream?"

Stella: "Yeah! I'm feeling mint chip today!"

(The three of them all head to the ice cream stand to get their cones, Lincoln gets orange sherbet, Stella gets mint chocolate chip, and Jordan gets cookie dough.)

Lincoln: "This orange is gonna be awesome!" (to Jordan) "I didn't know you like cookie dough."

Jordan: "Cookie dough is amazing."

(The three of them sit at a table together eating their ice cream cones. While Stella's licking hers, some of it gets onto her face and shirt.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "Stella, you got ice cream all over yourself." (hands her a napkin)

Stella: "Thanks." (wipes herself off)

(Lincoln resumes eating his ice cream, but it ends up melting in his hand, and some is on his face.)

Stella: "Well, look at you… Made a mess too…"

Lincoln: "Hey, accidents happen. I'll just get myself a-"

(Before he knew it, Jordan was licking the orange sherbet off his face, and Stella was suckling on his fingers and licking across his palm to clean them off.)

Lincoln: "Whoa…"

Jordan: "Who needs napkins, when you got two loving girlfriends to clean you off?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but not in public…"

Stella: "What are you so worried about? We're almost done."

(The two continue to lick the ice cream away until they're done.)

Stella: "There. All done."

Lincoln: "Okay, that was a little fun…"

Jordan: "Oh, there's a little more ice cream on your lips…"

(Jordan smooches Lincoln, who returns it while Stela joins in. Back in the real world, Lincoln is sleeping happily in his bed.)

Lincoln: (in his sleep) "This is the only way I'm having ice cream, from now on…"


	32. Chapter 32

THE NEXT DAY...

(Lincoln is getting ready for the SMOOCH concert, decked out in full cosplay.)

Lincoln: "I'm ready!"

(When Lincoln comes downstairs for breakfast, the doorbell rings.)

Lincoln: "I got it!"

(Lincoln opens the door to see both Stella and Jordan in SMOOCH gear.)

Lincoln: "Hey! You guys look great!"

Jordan: "And we see our Link is rockin' the full SMOOCH getup."

Lincoln: "I'll just grab my 'rito, then we can go."

(Lincoln goes into the kitchen to grab his breakfast burrito as he meets back with his girlfriends. Luna slides down the banister to see Lincoln, Jordan, and Stella in their SMOOCH gear.)

Luna: "If you want, I can drive you dudes to the concert. My treat."

Lincoln: "That's sweet of you."

(It cuts to Luna starting Vanzilla up, with Lincoln, Stella, and Jordan in the seats behind her.)

Luna: "Alright, van's raring to go! Let's rock!"

(Luna speeds off to the mall, while her three passengers are pushed back into the seats from how fast the van was going.)

Lincoln: "Can you slow down a bit, Luna?!"

Luna: (in realization) "Oh, right." (slows van speed) "Sorry, dudes. I'm just so proud that my own little bro is going to his 1st concert with his girlfriends."

Lincoln: "Thanks, and I remember you made the concert I went to with Clyde unforgettable."

Luna: "This time, I promise I won't get in the way of you hanging with your dames, bro."

Lincoln: "No worries. You have a ticket for yourself, right?"

Luna: "Of course I do. You sure you want me to come with?"

Lincoln: "Well, what do you say, girls? You OK with Luna coming?"

Jordan: "I'm okay with it."

Stella: "Same."

Luna: "And… We're here, guys!" (parks van)

Lincoln: "Ah, sweet!"

(The four go into the mall and head for the concert.)

Jordan: "Here it is… A live performance of SMOOCH… I never thought I'd be able to see them in person."

Lincoln: "Today's your lucky day, Jordy. And we'll even get to go backstage to see them up close."

Stella: "Awesome!"

Luna: "Hope we got good seats. I'd hate for any of us to miss out on the action on stage."

(The four of them get to the ticket person in front of the entrance.)

Ticket Person: "Hello, there."

Lincoln: "We each have a ticket for the concert, and they double as backstage passes."

Ticket Person: "Awesome. Let me scan your tickets."

(The ticket person scans all four tickets.)

Ticket Person: "Okay, you're all in row 4D, which is near the stage."

Luna: "Sweet!"

Lincoln: "Let's go!"

(The four head inside and take their front row seats.)

Jordan: "This is gonna be amazing! I'm so pumped!"

Stella: "Oh, man!"

Lincoln: "Should start any minute now."

(The members of SMOOCH arrive on stage, causing everyone to go wild.)

Luna: "LET'S GO!"

(The band begins to play, as everybody begins rocking out to SMOOCH.)

Lincoln: "WHOO-HOO!"

Stella: "Yeah! Go, SMOOCH!"

Luna: "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Jordan: "Speaking of SMOOCH…"

(Jordan and Stella hug Lincoln and kiss all around his face.)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Aw, girls…"

(Luna sneakily takes several pictures of her little brother being loved.)

Luna: "These are real keepers…"

AFTER THE CONCERT...

(Later that afternoon, Luna, Lincoln, Stella, and Jordan are driving back home.)

Lincoln: "That was one of the greatest concerts EVER!"

Stella Jordan: "Yeah!"

Luna: "I'm glad you had a rocking time with your babes!"

Jordan: "It was awesome we went backstage and met the band!"

Stella: : "Yep, and thanks for driving us back home."

Luna: "You're welcome, dudettes. Speaking of which, we've reached our first stop."

(They reached Stella's house.)

Stella: (gets out) "Thanks, Luna." (to Lincoln) "And I'll see you at school…"

(Stella hugs and kisses Lincoln goodbye.)

Lincoln: "Later, Stells."

Luna: "And let's get you home, Jords."

(Luna proceeds to drive to Jordan's house.)

Jordan: (gets out) "Thanks for the lift." (to Lincoln) "And I'll see you on Monday."

(Jordan hugs and kisses Lincoln goodbye.)

Lincoln: "Let's head home, Luna."

Luna: "You got it, bro."

(Luna and Lincoln drive back at the Loud House. Once they get inside, Lori appears.)

Lori: "Tell me everything!"

Lincoln: "Okay, okay. I'll explain."

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Lincoln: "And after the concert, we went backstage!"

Lori: "I'm so proud of you! Wait till Bobby hears about this!"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori!"

Lori: "Don't mention it."

(Lori goes into video-chat on her phone to talk with Bobby.)

Lori: "Bobby, Lincoln just got back from his date."

Bobby: "A date? Where'd he go?"

Lori: "Went to a SMOOCH concert."

Bobby: "SMOOCH? Ronnie Anne loves that band."

Lori: :And get this, he went backstage to meet with them!"

Bobby: "Lucky him. What girl did he take?"

Lori: "Jordan and Stella."

Bobby: "He got two girlfriends?"

Lori: "Yep!"

Bobby: "Great for him, but one girl's all I need. And just so happens, I'm looking right at her…"

Lori: "Oh, Boo-Boo Bear…" (laughs)

(Lincoln goes into his room to change into his new regular attire.)

Lincoln: "Glad to be back in casual wear. That leather was starting to chafe me."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

(Lincoln is outside on the porch, looking at the stars.)

Lori: "Room for one more, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Always."

(Lori sits next to her brother, as they admire the starry sky.)

Lori: "Lot of stars out there tonight…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, they're so pretty."

Lori: "I know what that constellation over there is." (points up at the sky)

Lincoln: "Which one?"

Lori: "You see that one that kinda looks like the wire for a kite? That makes up the constellation, Cygnus, which is Latin for swan. "

Lincoln: "Whoa… How do you know that, Lori?"

Lori: "One time, I was Lisa's chaperone to the school's astronomy night, and shared a lot of facts about it on the way back."

Lincoln: "Now I wish I would've learned more about astronomy with Lisa." (laughs) "You know… It feels great to be out here with you, sis."

Lori: "Same here, little bro. I love your company too."

(The two put their arms around each other's shoulders, as they enjoy the night view.)


	33. Chapter 33

(The next morning, Lincoln, Lori, and Lana are driving up to Great Lakes.)

Lincoln: "Oh, man. I can't wait to hang with Ronnie and Sid!" (to Lori) "What are you gonna do, Lori?"

Lori: "Make up for lost time with Bobby."

Lana: "Adelaide and I are going to the zoo!"

(Soon, they arrive at the apartment building.)

Lincoln: "We're here!"

(The three of them head into the apartment.)

CJ: "Lincoln and Lori are here!"

Lori: "Hey, guys!"

Lincoln: "Hey, guys."

Maria: "Ronnie Anne's in her room with Sid and Adelaide."

(Lincoln and Lana excitedly rush to Ronnie Anne's room.)

Lincoln: "What's up, you guys?!"

Sid and Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln!"

(Sid and Ronnie Anne both run and hug Lincoln.)

Sid: "It's been a while."

Lincoln: "You girls get boyfriends yet?"

Ronnie Anne: "Still looking, Lincoln."

Sid: "I got one myself."

Lincoln: "You mean Issac?"

Sid: "How'd you know?"

(Lincoln points to Ronnie Anne, while Sid glances at her.)

Ronnie Anne: "Sorry, Sid. It kinda slipped."

Sid: "It's okay."

Lincoln: "Lori came too, and I also brought L-" (looks around) "Hey, where's Lana?"

(Someone taps Adelaide's shoulder; she looks to the left and Lana pops up.)

Lana: "Surprise!"

Adelaide: "Lana!"

Lana: "It's great to see you again."

Adelaide: "And it's great to see my frog friend again."

(The two hop over each other as if they're frogs, as they laugh and heads to the zoo.)

Sid: (laughs) "How cute."

Ronnie Anne: "Let's pay the arcade a visit, guys."

Lincoln: "Yeah."

(In the mercado, Bobby is working at the counter until Lori comes in.)

Lori: (half-lidded) "Hey, Boo-Boo Bear…"

Bobby: "Babe!"

(Lori hugs Bobby.)

Bobby: "I didn't know you were coming over."

Lori: "Yeah, I decided to come to the city with Lincoln and Lana. So, what do you want to do?"

Bobby: "Well, I'm busy with my shift right now…"

Lori: "I guess I can hang in here with you, then…" (sits on the counter)

Bobby: "Fine with me."

(It cuts to Sid, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln at the arcade.)

Lincoln: "Whoa! This arcade is sick!"

Ronnie Anne: "Perks of the big city, Linc."

Sid: (looks around) "Hmm… Let's go for the whack-a-mole."

(The three of them each go to a whack-a-mole station, as they each take their toy mallets and start playing the game.)

Lincoln: "These moles are gonna get it."

(The trio all play whack-a-mole, as they score a ton of points and tickets.)

Lincoln: "Look at it go!"

(The three continue to whack the moles, until the timer on it runs out.)

Ronnie Anne: "Time's up. Let's play skee-ball."

(The three of them gather their tickets, as they head to the skee-ball machine.)

Lincoln: "This is a classic game here."

(The three of them start the game, as Lincoln rolls the balls into the score hole.)

Sid: "I got the bottom hole..."

Ronnie Anne: "I got one of the higher holes!"

Lincoln: "Whoo-hoo!"

(Eventually the three of them continue to play arcade games until they got a large amount of tickets.)

Lincoln: "What are ya gonna get with your shares of the winnings, girls?"

Sid: "Let's see…"

(The three of them all look at the prize table to choose their prizes.)

Lincoln: "Oh, I'll get the pro controller and those two frog plushies."

Ronnie Anne: "Give me the soccer ball and that toucan doll."

Sid: "And I'll take the sun-shaped sunglasses with the animal book."

(Sid, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne exchange their tickets for their respective prizes.)

Sid: "Why the frog plushies, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "They're a surprise for Lana and Adelaide."

(The three leave the arcade with their prizes.)

Ronnie Anne: "Anyone else hungry? Could really go for some pizza."

Lincoln: "Don't they have that one place with the deep dish pizza?"

Sid: "Yeah. I know exactly where it is."

(It cuts to the three of them eating from a box of deep dish pizza and making their way to the zoo.)

Ronnie Anne: "Phew. We made it."

Lincoln: "Where could those two little scamps be?"

(Sid glances at the sky to see both Lana and Adelaide riding on top of an elephant.)

Lana: "Hi, Lincoln!"

Adelaide: "Hi, Sid!"

Lincoln: "Hi!"

Sid: "How'd you get on that?"

Lana: "We were feeding the elephant some peanuts, and he gave us a ride!"

Adelaide: "Isn't that awesome?!"

Lincoln: "It is!"

(The elephant lowers its trunk as the two animal loving friends slide down it.)

Lincoln: "Did you guys have fun?"

Lana: "You know it!"

Ronnie Anne: "Come on, girls. Let's head back."

Lincoln: "Oh, here you go!"

(Lincoln gives a frog plush each to Lana and Adelaide.)

Lana: "Cool! Where'd you get 'em?"

Adelaide: "Ah, sweet! It's a froggy."

Lincoln: "I won them at the arcade."

Lana Adelaide: (hug Lincoln) "Thank you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "No problem, kiddos." (ruffles both kids' hairs) "Let's see what Lori and Bobby are up to."

(Later, the kids get to the mercado, where they see Lori and Bobby making out and groping each other on the counter.)

Ronnie Anne: "Aw, sick!"

(Sid covers both Adelaide and Lana's eyes.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "I'm recording this…"

(Lincoln videotapes their making out session. Lori looks over to see the kids.)

Lori: (gets off Bobby; nervous) "Oh! Hey, guys!"

Bobby: "What's up?"

Lana: "Saw you guys wrestling each other."

Lori: (nervous) "Yeah, wrestling! That's what we were doing."

Bobby: "She was pinning me down good."

Lincoln: "Yeah, she was…" (moves his hands) "Wrestling..."

(Lori notices that Lincoln is recording them.)

Lori: "Hey!"

(Lincoln laughs, as Lori chases him around the store.)

Ronnie Anne: "Not around the store! Do you want to upset Abuelo?"

(Lincoln passes by Ronnie Anne and goes into the apartment building, with Lori close behind.)

Lori: (playful) "I'm gonna get ya, bro!"

Lincoln: (teasingly) "Try and catch me!"

(Lori runs faster, then tackles Lincoln to the ground.)

Lori: "Gotcha!"

Lincoln: "Okay, okay. You got me."

Lori: "Please delete that video."

Lincoln: (feigning) "Okay, I will."

(Lincoln goes to his phone and "deletes" the video.)

Lincoln: "OK. It's gone."

Lori: "Good. So, what do you wanna do now?"

Ronnie Anne: "I know! Let's head to the park!"

(It cuts to everyone at the park; they're all having a picnic on a hill.)

Lincoln: (sighs in content) "This is nice. Really wish Stella and Jordan could come along, though…"

Lori: "It's alright, Linc. They might be busy. Oh, I know! Let's take a picture together to remember this!"

(Lori bunches everyone together and takes a group selfie.)

Lori: "Ah, perfect…"

(It cuts back to Royal Woods where Lana, Lori, and Lincoln are discussing their day in the city with their siblings.)

Lana: "And after we fed the elephants, Adelaide and I took a ride on it!"

Luan: "The zoo let you do that?"

Lana: "Yeah, it was awesome!"

Lincoln: "And after that, we went on a picnic."

Lola: "We saw." (pulls her phone out) "Saw Lori's post."

Lincoln: "Lori…"

Lori: "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Leni: (takes out her phone) "It was totes cute. And we also saw what Lincoln posted earlier."

Lori: "What?"

Luna: "Yeah. The video of you kissing Bobby."

Lori: "Let me see that!"

(Lori takes Leni's phone and sees it's the video Lincoln took earlier.)

Lori: "LINCOLN!"

(Lincoln laughs, as he runs out of the room.)

Lori: "GET BACK HERE!"

(Lori chases after Lincoln through the upstairs hallway; he goes into his room and locks the door, then Lori crashes into the door.)

Lincoln: "I'm sorry, Lori! I had to!"

Lori: "You little sneak! Unlock this damn door!"

Lincoln: "Nope, and you can't pick my lock either!" (laughs)

(Lori pulls out a credit card from her pocket and slides it through, unlocking the door.)

Lincoln: "Hey, there…"

Lori: "Got you now, little bro…"

Lincoln: "It was only a joke, sis."

(Lori then walks up to Lincoln, who sulks, fearing for the worst.)

Lori: "I wasn't gonna hurt you, Linc." (ruffles his hair) "I can't stay mad at you."

Lincoln: (rubs his arm) "Sorry, sis."

Lori: "It's okay, Lincoln. Besides, Luna posted your time at the concert."

Lincoln: "She did what?!" (runs out of the room) "LUNA!"

(Lori laughs, as she walks out Lincoln's room.)

THE NEXT DAY…

(Lincoln is in the living room playing Minecraft on his laptop. Lori comes in.)

Lori: "What's up, buddy?"

Lincoln: "Nothing much. Just playing some Minecraft."

Lori: (laughs) "So, how did things go with Luna?" (sits next to Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "I was a little upset, but I can't stay mad at her…"

Lori: "So, what are you gonna do tonight?"

Lincoln: "I'm gonna watch a movie or two." (shuts off his laptop.)

Lori: "Say, you got room for one more?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing."

(Lincoln switches the TV to a comedy film, Lincoln is laying on Lori's lap.)

Lincoln: "Life is good. I want everything to stay exactly like this, and never change."

Lori: "Agreed."

(It cuts to the end of the movie where Lori is still up, but Lincoln fell asleep; he's smiling knowing that he got his oldest sister by his side.)

Lori: (happy) "He is so cute." (kisses Lincoln's forehead; in her mind.) "I wonder how Carol's doing in her new home… Hopefully, suffering from frostbite." (chuckles)

IN ALASKA…

(It cuts to a large penitentiary with high-level security, where a moose trots into a nearby forest. In said prison, a familiar yet furious blonde is seen pacing about in her cell.)

Carol: "Screwed over again… And stuck in a completely different state! This is pure bullshit! And it's really cold up here!"

(It cuts to Carol now on a bench in the prison yard, looking at a picture of the Louds with immense disdain and animosity.)

Carol: "You ungrateful, selfish, rotten, idiots! I almost had Lil' Linky and Whori, and you FUCKED IT ALL UP!"

(As Carol balls up the photo and puts it back in her pocket, her aunt sits next to her.)

Carol: "Auntie, you still got any connections with your friends?"

(Connie looks at Carol with a sad expression on her face.)

Connie: "No, my niece. The feds took all my members and split them up over several states."

Carol: "Shit…"

Connie: "Well, it isn't all that bad… We still have each other."

Carol: "I don't care about that! What about that sex trafficking empire you got? Maybe they can break us out!"

Connie: "Unfortunately, that got busted too and the members all got arrested. So, looks like we're staying here for a long time."

Carol: (distressed) "No, no! It can't end like this! I can't be screwed over a third time! Those damn Louds!"

Connie: "Well, could be worse. But it beats getting killed by their Linky, right?"

Carol: "I would rather die than be trapped in this frozen wasteland!"

Connie: "Come on. Cheer up, hon. There's more to life than going after the Louds."

Carol: "Are you kidding me?! What's more to life than getting our hands on Lil' Linky?!"

Connie: "Try doing something more meaningful with your life, Carol. The Louds aren't gonna be around to chase forever."

(Carol is taken aback at what Connie says.)

Connie: "You know, once I get out of here, I want to turn my life around. I'm not gonna go back to a life of crime. I'll get myself a legal job, like an accountant or a secretary. I suggest you do the same, Carol. You'd look really good in a suit."

(Connie then leaves Carol alone. It was at that moment, Carol knew, she went ballistic… Stomping around in fury…)

Carol: "NO! I won't accept defeat! I'm gonna get back at the Louds for sticking me in shitty Alaska! Even if it's the last thing I do! Lil' Linky's the only thing that matters to me!"

(Some of the prisoners, annoyed at Carol's constant yelling, slowly approach her while cracking their knuckles.)

Prisoner 1: "Hey! Will you just shut the fuck up?!"

Prisoner 2: "Yeah, just shut up!"

Carol: "Oh, yeah? Make me!" (angrily) "You rotten, arrogant low-life dicks!"

Prisoner 3: "That does it! Let's get her!"

(The prisoners begin to run at Carol, who quickly runs off.)

Carol: "Is it too late to take that stuff back?!"

Prisoner 4: "Hell yeah, it is!"

Carol: "Oh, man… Looks like I'm in even deeper shit than before…"

(Eventually, Carol gets cornered into the prison fence, with enraged inmates blocking each conceivable direction for escape.)

Carol: "Aw, fuck…"

(As it pans up to the sky, Carol screams as the inmates beat the shit out of her.)

THE END

P.S.: Based on a scale of 1-10, how would you rate the remake, "The Wrath of Carol Pingrey", when compared to the original story, "A Carol of Revenge"?

Leave the number you see fit, as well as your thoughts and why you chose it in the comments.


End file.
